Seeking the Consequences
by LoveinallshadesT
Summary: ‘He’s calling me…even now.’ Sebastian thought with a devious thought. ‘Yes My Lord.’ He said lightly in his mind, he knew he would find a way to get Ciel back, it was the only thing he could do to obey his master’s wishes.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I am not the rightful owner to these two. If I was, there would have been a lot more action in the series. -wink wink- and I don't profit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You'll be fine, wait for me here..." the demon spoke gentle words, The evening was dark, and the demon was wet and cold. Moving the boy to a small villa, the demon's eyes sparked, while the remainder of his arm dripped slightly from when it had been taken off. Slipping out the door the demon vanished into the dark. He wanted to get to the undertaker, who gave him a recently dead arm so that he didn't look like he was as injured to the other servants at the Phantomhive mansion. The demon once again disappeared into the dark, arriving at the mansion, walking smoothly up to the door and entering. "Meirin…" he spoke in a soft voice to the maid that was cleaning up glass.

The red haired woman peeked up from where she was bent down, immediately flushing to the voice, knowing easily who it belonged to. "Se-Se-Sebastian!" Turning quickly to face him, she nearly slipped in the pile of glass spread about her form. Reaching up to push her glasses up a bit, she hugged the dustpan to her chest.

"The master may be gone for a bit, I hope that you are going to keep the place just as the young master likes it. Do you understand?" The demon didn't smile at all, he kept both of the hands by his side so that he wasn't looking like he couldn't move his left arm. The butler moved to her his eyes sparking dangerously, "Don't let anyone mess up the mansion."

The woman's face grew hotter, taking a step back and nodding quickly. "Y-y-y-yes Sebastian!" she nodded vigorously, swallowing shakily before bending back down to snatch up the broom to clean the mess she'd created prior to Sebastian's arrival.

"Everything will be spotless!"

"Very good, make sure everyone else knows. I must leave, Master Phantomhive needs his butler." The butler said watching the girl, he turned around seeing Tanaka behind him.

"Ho, ho, ho…" the man said holding a cup of tea. The demon looked down at him.

"You are in charge to keep them in line." The butler said moving to the door, opening it slowly, walking out carefully and gracefully. He was taking it slow until he was out of sight of everyone.

Meirin watched the Phantomhive's most loyal follower leave for what almost felt like the final time, noticing something different about he butler. Sighing, her brows furrowed as she stood up straight, turning briefly in the direction of Tanaka, then back to where Sebastian used to be. 'Where could young master Phantomhive be?'


	2. His Butler, Clever

Cold..

That was the only way he could explain the sensation that had taken over his body. For the past five years, he felt little warmth in his life since the day of his seventh birthday, a day that was supposed to be happy and spent with family…though that was only known to him as the day that he lost everything and so willingly handed over his soul.  
He hadn't realized right away that there had been a difference. He had grown so accustomed to the cold of his life, that he had barely recognized the bullet that had jolted through his body. The pain he was waiting for hardly came. A subtle stinging bit at his flesh, but it was nothing compared to what he was expecting of death.

This was peaceful.

Ciel Phantomhive was well aware of the fact that he would never get into heaven or anything of the sort, if it truly existed. He had given his soul to the devil, and lived without regrets. He lived only to serve the queen and his own name. Darkness was all there was around him, his mismatched eyes gazing out at nothing at all but his own thoughts. No longer would he have to worry about anything at all, not the clumsy household, not the fools of society harming and stealing relentlessly. Nothing.  
Not even the knowledge that one day his ever-so-charming butler would come for his soul.

Butler…right…

He knew better. The bond between the two was strong only because it reached further than physical markings or blood. His soul was Sebastian's. A bitter smile made its' way to his lips as his eyes closed to flutter dark lashes against pale cheeks before a small, almost broken sounding voice came from his throat.

"Sebastian…you idiot, just take it already…you've been waiting all of these years to devour my soul, just do it…" he whispered to the nothingness around him. He wasn't expecting a response, not here. Though..

It was lonely. How long had he been here in this darkness? The chill shot through him like knives when he realized that no matter how many times he could speak or cry out for someone, anyone, no one would come for him here. It was over, and now, not even his loyal servant could be by his side.

In life, he knew he would never be alone because of his bond to Sebastian….but now….  
The last thing he remembered were crimson eyes of the devil, and a smile he was all too familiar with, and the enveloping warmth as the creature towered over his frail and nearly lifeless body. In the past, the demon had rejected his soul silently in his own way, even though Ciel knew full well that he already belonged to the man. Ciel's smile faded from his lips now.

'How long has it been? Is this all that has been waiting for me…? Darkness…?'  
The boy seemed so peaceful to the Demon that stood above him, touching his cheek lightly with a gentleness that a butler could to his master. The tailcoat seemed to whip in the wind as he stood and watched the frail boy's body. Closing his crimson eyes he thought silently to himself of all that had happened since he had become a servant to the Lord of Phantomhive. The games, the tricks, and the orders all seemed to sweep over his memory.

Things that he didn't understand why Ciel wanted to have or to try to understand their meaning and existence. How many people would mourn for the boy, how many people would grieve the loss of the boy that had yet to grow up into a man.

The reasoning behind Sebastian not taking the child's soul was because he was only a child, and that would be a selfish wrong thing to do. However, how right is it to take someone's soul? Shaking his head lightly he picked Ciel up into his arms, carrying him to the carriage then laying him carefully on the seat. Moving the carriage he touched the boys' brow gently moving his hair off of his face so that he could remove the eye-patch that was hiding his mark. Smiling evilly as he saw the mark glowing from under his

eyelid.

'He's calling me…even now.' Sebastian thought with a devious thought. 'Yes My Lord.' He said lightly in his mind, he knew he would find a way to get Ciel back, it was the only thing he could do to obey his master's wishes. Sliding slowly into the driveway of a small resort that was empty of all people, it was not season for resorts. Licking his lips lightly, he stepped out and walked into the building with a dangling dead boy in his arms. His heels clicked along the ground as he walked steadily into the middle of the dancing floor. Laying the child down he began to re-create their seal of contract along the floor, saying things softly as he worked. Once he was finished he walked over to the boy and placed him in the middle of the floor, drawing some of his blood with a knife. His eyes sparked red as magic flowed through the air around the room.

"My lord, why don't you awaken from your sleep?" His voice carried out to Ciel, an echoing eerie voice that woke the child slowly to life. The boy had been asleep in a coma that Sebastian was using in all his might to keep him striving to be alive. Even now they were both weak, doing what he thought was the only way to bring his master to consciousness was to take him off of the life support that he had been on to do the spell that would awaken him fully from the sleep he was in. The year had gone by as quickly as death to the butler, watching his master breath slowly, watching how his eyes moved under his eye lids; he was also watching and waiting for his arm to return to him, a slow and painful process, but it was back now so the pain would slowly desist. Sebastian had been waiting to see those eye's that he loved seeing both open together.

The boy's body remained unmoving for several minutes, though the faint pulse began to quicken within his veins once more, however faint a change. From within the darkness his soul was wandering, he could have sworn he heard the all too familiar voice of his butler. It was soothing to his ears, yet at the same time they burned…  
'This is it…' he told himself, unaware that an entire year had gone by still waiting for the demon to take his soul from the world forever. 'Sebastian…' His heart gave a sudden leap as soothing warmth began to envelop him, unlike what he was prepared to feel. 'Se….'  
From where his physical body lay in the middle of the floor, his eyes snapped open, arching up in shock to the sudden strain of his pulse and lungs within his chest fighting for air, though he couldn't seem to draw any in. The light was blinding even when the room itself was dimly lit. Fear set in, and his fingers tried to curl into the hard floor, panicking slightly when he found it impossible to take in a breath.

The black butler was quickly beside the frail body of his master, taking him up slowly into his arms he arched Ciel's back so that he could breathe down his throat. His fingers rubbed along Ciel's temple trying to get his young master to relax. Leaning back slightly he still held onto Ciel close to his body.

"Master, you must relax and try to take gentle breaths. You haven't been breathing on your own for nearly a year." Sebastian said gently, an evil glint in his eyes as he watched his lord struggle to breathe. He had brought him back to life, but he couldn't help watch him struggle. Struggling for air that he couldn't reach, not yet, Sebastian needed to fulfill the incantation. Taking his masters hand he pricked his finger lightly letting it mingle with his own blood on the floor.

A shining light sparked throughout the room, but only after Sebastian covered both of Ciel's eyes with his ungloved hand making sure that he wouldn't be blinded by the light. Leaning down as the glowing light filled the room more and more he leaned down to breathe slightly onto Ciel's ear.

"Master Phantomhive, breathe now. Calm and slowly…" Sebastian for once commanded his own lord leaning away from his ear not without leaving gentle hot heat on his neck and ear. Licking his lips he wanted to watch Ciel struggle only for a moment longer, watching his master struggle to regain himself was one of the best images that he would remember. 'This is a child that struggles, but hates to show it.' Sebastian thought softly, an evil smile hidden for Ciel's eyes were covered.

Ciel let out a choked sound, breath finally hitting him in one sharp jolt as he gasped harshly in pain, fingers still clawing the ground a bit, not understanding entirely what was happening with and around him. He reached up a hand, grabbing hold of something, though he didn't know what it was. If felt like cloth, though he couldn't be sure.  
His chest rose and fell unevenly as he inhaled for breath, tears spilling slightly from his eyes. The voice had caused him to relax slightly, and even though something covered his watering eyes, the light around him seemed to be blinding and cruel, the sensation of peacefulness falling from him completely as he lay there, writhing for air. A light sweat glistened on his brow, though his fingers soon gave up on their attempt to claw at the ground beneath his frail form and his muscles relaxed gradually to the warm body near his, so familiar

Sebastian smiled gently while the light faded as the boy was waking up body and soul. Licking his lips he slowly let his fingers fall from Ciel's eyes, only to wipe the liquid that was falling from his eyes. He shook his head a bit as if realizing weakness in his masters' life.

"My lord, welcome back to life. I am glad to see you sane." He said in a soft voice that rolled over Ciel's body almost like a tranquilizer to his worn body. Smiling softly through his glowing eyes, that now were the only thing that was giving off light within the now dark room. Sebastian leaned down placing his ear to Ciel's heart making sure that it was beating like a normal heart, nodding gently in satisfaction, leaning back he touched Ciel's cheek trying to sooth him even more.

Ciel's eyes lifted tired and confused to his servant, body shaking lightly but no longer fighting to breathe. He never thought he could find any sort of relief from those vivid eyes, though he found it hard to look away. Why did it feel like he hadn't seen those eyes in so long?

His now pale and colorless lips parted slightly to speak as his hand fell from where it was curled into the man's coat, unable to hold his arm up any longer from how long his muscles had rested. "Seba…stian…" he muttered quietly in a hoarse voice, a frown finding his face.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed his head lightly and honorably, not looking away to make sure that Ciel was still alright. It was almost as a precaution for he had never brought someone back, but being that he was one hell of a butler he would do everything right. Smiling gently he saw the look he was giving when he let go of his coat, which should have been wrinkled but was not from the spell that was on it.

The demon that looked down upon the human child seemed almost protecting, and watching him like an angel, an oxymoron to itself. He realized what he was doing but he knew that his master was unable to walk just yet. Ciel may have been alive now, however, his body has not fully awoken from his long awaited dream. He continued to touch Ciel's cheek as he watched his young master look up at him with a confused look.

"You will be exceptionally weak for a while…" The demon concluded in a gentle tone to his young master.

'Sebastian…'Ciel whispered within his mind, eyes still feeling heavy, though his mind was fully aware now. 'Has he already claimed my soul? Am I alive or not…?' his frown remained on his face, an almost irritated expression on his face at not being able to fully comprehend all that was happening.

Reaching up a hand, he tried to slap Sebastian's hand from his face as he normally would though the action turned into a lazy and light push. 'He has my soul…not my will…but why is it so warm…? This is not supposed to be peaceful...' his mind and heart raced, expression becoming more angry and confused by the second as his right eye glowed brightly with the evidence of their contract.

"What is this…?" he tried to speak in his normal tone which was impossible considering the circumstances.  
Sebastian smiled brightly, nodding lightly, "Confused, master? That is understandable. I have brought you back, for now you have your soul, it wont be until next time that you die that I will take your precious soul." Sebastian watched Ciel with a confused look, his fingers gently rolling down Ciel's cheek and neck. His eyes seemed to bore down onto Ciel's face and body. He was memorizing and checking the body that was known to be more fragile than more.

His master was back from death's grip, he was back being his master. Something was holding Ciel to earth to the reality that he was reborn into. Lord Phantomhive will live on even when he does die. He has done many memorable things for England.

"Master Phantomhive, are you still confused, my lord?" He asked gently.

Ciel unconsciously jerked back faintly to Sebastian's touch and words. His eyes hinted uncertain fear within them, the confusion still heavy within their depths. "Sebastian, why…?" he asked shakily, realizing that the place he was now wasn't the final resting spot that he recalled while waiting for his soul to be devoured.

"What sort of sick game are you playing…?" he breathed, stubbornly trying to sit up. 'Am I alive…? Why would he bring me here after waiting so many years to take what we made a deal over?'  
"Our deal should be over with…why haven't you just taken it yet, Sebastian?" he asked out loud with a still weak tone.

"Who says I won't?" The butler asked in a more stubborn tone, smiling evilly and wider than before. A grin that would make anyone else, that didn't know Sebastian, quiver in fear. Gentle bangs seemed to fall in front of his red eyes as he leaned over the boy watching him with a stubborn light about him.

"Ciel, I don't wish to take it from you if you didn't die by my own hands. You must live some before I fully take you, mind and soul." He said gently fighting back his teasing tone that he usually used when he was playing with his prey. Ciel was his prey and he was going to be eaten eventually. In the hearth of goodness that was barely within his dark heart, Sebastian had brought Ciel back to life unknowing what he outcomes would be if he messed it up.

A gentle maniacal laugh erupted from his thin lips; his body shook against Ciel's. "Am I so evil to you? To make you think that I wouldn't do your bidding even now…?" He asked gently watching his master with fascination.

"Didn't you call for me, while you were sleeping in a dormant empty room?" The demon said looking fakely taken aback. The hand on his master's cheek went to his masters' chest keeping him lying down on the demon's lap, smirking cockily. "You are weak, you need to stop moving or you'll hurt yourself. And we don't want that now that you are back in this world…now do we?"

Something in the demon's tone made the young master quiver with something, though he knew not what. He closed his eyes and turned his face away from the butler, biting his lower lip for a moment before speaking in an equally stubborn tone.  
"Take me home, Sebastian…take me to my bed…"  
'Since when did he get so…independent?' he asked himself, a soft frown still upon his lips at the thought. 'What changed…? How long was I asleep?'

"Quickly." He mumbled the last word, refusing to look up at his demon.

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian said easily through his thin amused lips, picking Ciel up he leapt to the carriage that had been outside for a few days. The carriage driver came out of a miniature storage room stepping up into the driver's seat, whips cracked in the air as the carriage leapt to life and rolled down the road swiftly. Holding his master close to his body they arrived home within an hour of leaving. Carrying the frail boy out of the carriage he walked slowly and smoothly through the Phantomhive mansion to his master's room. There were frills all over the mansion, and the butler knew he was going to have to have a talk to Meirin.

Walking into the spotless room, one out of all the rest, he laid the boy down onto the bed, having watched him the entire way, making sure that he wasn't hurt or he didn't come back wrong in any way. Smiling deep within his mind at the satisfaction of his work, Sebastian leaned forward trying to search into Ceil's eyes for something that he could see. He was so close that his breath was hot on Ceils lips, fanning over his face.

Lifting the boy so he was sitting on the edge of the bed one hand on the boy's lower back he slowly slid the heavy overcoat off of his back and onto a chair that was halfway across the room, but the black butler made the coat lay perfectly onto the chairs arms.

Ciel couldn't help but to shiver at the strange and short distance between them. It had been so long since he felt or heard another creature, everything was as a blur. He hadn't even looked away from his butler's eyes as he heard the soft sound of the coat hitting the chair, flinching slightly. A number of odd sensations were fluttering through him, from the discomfort of how loud everything sounded at that moment, to the irritation he was feeling for being so confused with what had been going on, to something he wasn't certain he had ever experienced before. All these things were doing were managing to make him more and more angry with himself and everything else in the vicinity.

"Sebastian…my night clothes…" His voice sounded demanding whether he meant it to or not. That time his intentions weren't to sound controlling, but he was far too stubborn to admit that he was still very frightened. No matter how quickly he was forced to grow up, he was still in fact, very much a child, and there was no mistaking his feeling of absolute fear.  
"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian said bowing his head lightly, obeying his master like he always did, he moved to the drawers in the armoire not far from the bed, taking out the masters' night cloths slowly making his way back to in front of his frightened master's feet. Lifting curious eyes, he slowly undressed his master leaving him so that he sat before Sebastian fully exposed.

"My lord, would you like a bath?" He asked lightly, touching Ciel's side where he was shot, the shot that killed him. There was nothing left of the shot but his master was still a tad dirty on his delicate, pale skin. The energy to keep his master alive he was only able to bath him every other day and not as sufficiently as he normally would. Sebastian's eyes instantly hazed over whatever he was feeling becoming the obedient and distant demon butler that he was to be for his master. 'I wonder what he is thinking.' He thought gently watching Ciel, thoughts roamed through his brain halfway un-wanting. He was only a servant to a master that wanted him to do specific things.

The young Phantomhive watched the wall ahead of him, refusing to look down at the spot where Sebastian had touched, wanting desperately to not have to see it. He didn't want to know it to be real…though it had long since healed, the spot burned his skin.

"Yes, get rid of it." He closed his eyes briefly before turning his gaze back to Sebastian as if to say 'hurry up', a hint of something else within them. Fear…

He went to stand on his own only to wobble slightly in and fall back onto the bed, his small hand reaching up to reach for his headboard to steady himself. Ciel gazed down finally, eyes resting first on the shining blue gem that lay upon his finger. For several seconds his eyes remained unmoving until they rose to Sebastian's.

"Wash me." he wanted the evidence to disappear…

Sebastian stood wrapping his arms around Ciel's, body pulling him close to his own. Maneuvering the boy so that he laid in both of his arms, slowly walking him towards that bathroom laying him down in the tub he ran warm water over his master's body. Leaning back slightly watching as the water rolled down the body of the boy's chest.

He felt a monster stir within him for once, something he didn't understand but already seeing the fear in the boys' eyes, all he did was lean back to grab a cloth. Taking the small jars of soap pouring a small amount of the scented liquid onto the cloth, returning back to Ciel, he slowly washed his body. Making small circles of soap down his chest, touching him tenderly, almost taking the utmost care of his body since his death experience. Sebastian leaned forward pouring a bit more water on the wound where Ciel had been shot, only to run the cloth over it, and heal it from the pain, he had seen his master give a look when he had touched it, with his own blood that still faintly coated his hand. The wound would be mentally branded on his skin, knowing that the boy hadn't been able to fully feel what it had done to him, since Sebastian had brought him back and he was completely asleep unknowing to what his body was doing. The sleep wasn't allowing things heal at a quick rate as it normally would. Leaning over his master's body he made sure he was fully clean before he leaned back to run the warm water over his body again. Sighing gently he leaned Ciel back so that he could wash his hair, rubbing some soap into his hair he massaged Ciel's scalp with his gentle touch.  
Soft muscles unconsciously tensed when feeling the touch over the wound area, though when Ciel realized that the touch was in fact, soothing him, he relaxed visibly in the water so much that he nearly sank beneath the surface. He hadn't noticed Sebastian moving from the original cleaning spot to shampoo his hair until he felt the relaxing gesture. His hair had grown during his time of slumber, so much that it fell down the back of his neck, swirling slightly in the water.

Ciel's lashes flitted across his cheeks as his eyes closed completely, surrendering to the gentle touches of the man beside him, chest raising and falling evenly under the glossy surface of the water. A content sigh escaped his lips as he remained unmoving and content, practically melting at the touch to his skin. A part of him was grateful for the contact. While he was in his dark state, he hadn't known whether he would ever feel contact from another being again. Why would he want it though…after so many years of rejecting it from people, whether it be Sebastian, Elizabeth or some foolish person on the street…? He wasn't sure. All he knew now was that it was such a sweet touch that he would sink without it.

"How long has it been…?"

Sebastian was feeling his master relax under his touch which made him continue wanting to touch his delicate skin. Smiling gently he slowly rubbed the soap out of his hair with one hand while the other hand poured water onto his messaged scalp. The obedient butler had washed all the evidence away from the wound that was on the small child's skin. Closing his eyes gently at the question.

"Nearly a year." Sebastian said in a gentle voice, watching his master he wanted to know the things that were going through the small child's mind. Why wouldn't there be things running through his mind, not but a half-hour ago he was nearly dead, no longer breathing on his own, and unmoving. There are many things that will run through someone's mind when they are dead. Things about their life they question.  
However, Sebastian could figure what Ciel had been thinking when he was dead. Ciel would want him to take his soul and not tease him with what could have been when he died. Sebastian finished Ciel's hair; leaning back he bowed his head lightly, before he started to reach for warm water slowly sliding it down his masters' hair, continuing to rub his hair gently.

Ciel's eyes flitted open, the beautiful and comforting illusion that had fallen upon him in peace had shattered within seconds. Sighing, he didn't say anything, beginning to try and stand on shaky legs, hands gripping the sides of the tub so harshly that his knuckles turned white as though he was frightened of falling.  
He was far too stubborn to ask for that sort of help. He knew he was strong, that was enough. Frowning softly, he stepped onto the floor with water dripping down his lithe frame and pooling around his feet. He opened an eye to watch Sebastian, the blue orb seeming to peer intently at the butler before the glowing violet one followed the first.  
A moment later he looked away from him when he had another wave of weakness, knees attempting to give out on him, hands reaching out to grasp the front of Sebastian's coat.  
Sebastian caught his stubborn master slowly picking him up. Shaking his head lightly at the stubbornness of his master, he looked over the pale boy slowly enjoying his view and appreciating it lightly. The butler smiled gently, kneeling before the boy, looking up at him.

"My Lord…" He said gently looking up at Ciel with an obedient look, his red eyes had dulled since the incantation to revive Ciel completely. The butler had done his job well, and he was one hell of a butler for doing everything correctly.

Tilting his head towards Ciel, his eyes were questioning, wanting to know if he was meant to do something for his master.

"Master Phantomhive?"

"Sebastian…"

A frown made its way to the young lord's lips, head tilting slightly at having not realized he had uttered the name out loud. When it finally hit him, he shook his head, reaching over for a nearby robe he had always kept in the bathroom for safety precautions since long ago once when Sebastian had been too busy and had asked Mierin to bring in clothing…and forgot. Streaking through the mansion was not one of his proudest moments; especially when halfway to his room he remembered that they had guests gathered in the main room.

"Nothing…" he spoke with a gentleness that was unknown to him. He had wanted so badly to learn of everything that had happened, and there was millions of questions swarming around his head. However badly he wanted to speak up, it was difficult as his body refused to wake up for him, eyes still heavy and weighing him down..

"My lord, would you like me to help you?" Sebastian asked coming up behind his master, a gentle hand touching Ciel's hip lightly. He had watched Ciel for a long while and he knew when he was struggling to do something on his own. Sebastian leaned down to whisper into his master's ear with gentle breaths. "Tell me to help you, and it shall be done." Sebastian purred deeply into Ciel's ear.

Through years of serving the young master of the Phantomhive mansion he had felt like he had grown closer to the male. Ciel needed him more than ever now than before. His hands seemed to roll over his masters shoulders, laying them still on his shoulders.

"Order me to help you, you know it will be done…"

A faint shivery sigh escaped his lips, an almost unreadable expression on his face as he stared into the mirror at their reflection, watching Sebastian's reddened eyes from over his shoulder. It was true. He needed the demon just as much as he ordered him around daily.

Before he knew what he was saying, the words spilled out as if the inner half of him that feared loneliness shoved past his stubborn shell.

"Take me to my room...support me." once the words left him, his lips curled down into a disappointed frown, pulling quickly away from Sebastian, only to cause himself to stumble back, falling against the counter slightly on a small groan of discomfort.

"Sebastian…" The shame was still heavy upon his young face, a faint flush on his face from the irritation he felt.

Sebastian was quickly beside Ciel before he could finish his name, grasping Ciel around his knees and head he lifted him up off the floor. He knew that Ciel really didn't want his help by the look on his face, but he would not disobey his master even if he was giving a look of distain. Without looking down at his master he slowly walked in grace to the young master's room, laying him lightly on the bed, grabbing his night clothes. A light touch rolled his thumb over Ciel's shoulder slowly sliding the robe off of his body, exposing his pale chest.

Sebastian watched Ciel like a servant would to his master; his eyes seemed to shimmer and odd shade of red. Leaning closer he slipped the robe fully off of Ciel's body and bed flinging it of onto a chair that was different from the one with Ciel's overcoat from earlier. His hands seemed to pause on his skin rolling down Ciel's hips only to grab his nightclothes and slide them slowly onto Ciel's slick body. The shirt fit him nearly too perfectly, it could be almost worn as an actual shirt. Standing slowly he bowed to his master in a deep scoop.

"My lord, is that all?"

For some reason, Sebastian's touches seemed less professional than normal, and it was confusing the young boy to no ends. 'What sort of sick games is he playing with me?' he asked himself mentally, not noticing the flush upon his cheeks. Surely the devil had deeper meaning behind bringing him back….yet at he same time, something told Ciel that he was wrong. He hadn't even noticed when the demon spoke, mind far too clouded to comprehend.

A hand reached up to touch over his right eye, both of the lids falling shut to the contact. He felt physically tired as the silence of the room began to echo into his mind. For the first time in years he wished one of the obnoxious maids, or even his irritating fiancé would make a ruckus.

The young Phantomhive fell back sideways on his bed, bangs falling back loosely to reveal both eyes to stare up at the ceiling, far too tired to fix himself to lay correctly in his bed, fighting back a yawn. Before he knew it, his eyes were shut again and all that was left was the comforting sound of his heart thrumming in his chest, then silence as he drifted to a slow, deep sleep.

The demon watched what his master was doing, his smile slowly faded for he had a mess to clean up. Leaning over his master he kissed the boy's temple before grabbing the tea and he walked out of the room. Though he returned to turn off the lamps that were around the room and in the bathroom, he also drained the tub as he was in there already. The demon walked quietly to the bed, whispering lightly into Ciel's ear.

"Sleep well, Ciel. Welcome back to life. Remember you are mine." He growled the last words faintly. Walking out of the room, he walked to talk to the maid who he had talked to a year ago about not changing the mansion. The demon had a look of determination to take back the control of the butler of the mansion.

Meirin had been dusting and humming to herself in the main room of the now frilled mansion, not even hearing the upcoming footsteps. The woman had been so dazed that she didn't notice the running water or the light in the room that hadn't been touched by anyone for the past several months, aside from a bit of dusting here and there.

"Didn't I tell you to keep the mansion just as the way the young master liked it?" The devil said coming up behind the maid, keeping his arms to his side knowing full well what it meant to surprise the maid. The demon's eyes were dark, and his seriousness would scare most anyone who looked upon him.

A startled gasp left her small petite lips and the woman tried to turn far too hastily than her lack of balance would allow her, sending the stool she was on, as well as herself, into the bookshelf, her fingers grasping its' shelves for dear life. Reaching up a shaky hand, she pushed her large circular glasses up the bridge of her nose once she had glanced over her shoulder to see who had surprised her. Her heart skipped in shock, eyes widening.

"Se-Sebastian sir?!"

"Yes. His master has returned and would like the house back to the way it was before he had left. That is an order Meirin. Tell everyone else, that everything should be put back to normal before the young master wakes up." The demon said looking at the ungraceful woman, shaking his head lightly. "Still don't have balance I see." Shaking his head lightly, he stood very still in the same place, looking around the mansion, looking as if there was nothing wrong with the walls and yet the maid should know that everything must go.

Meirin stared wide-eyed at him and his words as if she wasn't certain what she was hearing. After letting it sink in a moment or two, she spoke up quickly. "B-But Sebastian, Lady Elizabeth has decorated everything herself after the young master took a leave of absence!"

"The master is home, he will not tolerate his mansion looking frilly, and girly. Take it down, I shall take care of Elizabeth." The demon said in a very demanding deep tone, "Is Lady Elizabeth asleep?" The demon asked before he was going to walk away and leave the maid to take down the mess.

"I believe she's in young master's study…" She tried to smile, a vivid blush on her face.  
The demon walked slowly to the study knocking on it lightly, before he spoke gently.

"My Lady, I must talk to you about your decorations." The demon spoke in a more gentle ordering voice than what he had used on the maid.

"Come iiiin…." The young girl was talking in a more happy singy songy voice, she pranced around the room, putting up more ribbon. The demon walked into the room, watching the girl prance around the room, then again he was waiting for her look. Sure enough Lady Elizabeth dropped the ribbon, and it spooled slowly through the room before it stopped against a wall. "Sebastian…?" She said in a hesitant voice.

"Yes, the young master, Phantomhive, has returned and was hoping that you would return his mansion without any complaint. He has been away a long time and would like to see the mansion back to the way it was.

"But…but…" Her green eyes started to wobble as she was listening to him. "But they are so brightening to the mansion…"

"His lord doesn't want anything bright, his eyes are sensitive from hiding, and the vibrant colors are hurting his eyes." The butler said softly watching the girl with vibrant red eyes.

"I don't want to." She crossed her arms turning away from the demon. "But…I guess if it is hurting my Ciely-bear, I guess it is alright if they are taken down. When I am wedded to him, I will have my way with this mansion. Just wait." She pranced out of the room down to the room she had been staying at, opening and closing the door. The demon shook his head watching the girl run off. 'she at least agreed.' The demon walked out of the room and went to the kitchen making sure the tea set was all ready for when the master awoke. Then he slid out of the kitchen to where he usually slept or dormed for the night waiting for his master to ring the bell for him.


	3. His Butler, Tempting

The warmth of the blankets overpowered the cold air that was fluttering about the room like a cruel bird seeking revenge for some past wrong. A soft smile, one that hadn't been seen in years was present upon the young Phantomhive's lips as he curled into the blankets more, giving the appearance of a much younger child than he truly was.

In his dreams he lay in the grassy fields that once surrounded the previous glory that was the estate. The wind whistled and blew past golden locks that were his mother's flowing hair, and his father watched proudly at his family from his wife's side. The young golden haired girl clad in rosy colors giggled sweetly as she played with Ciel's hair, though he went ignoring the small touches of his soon-to-be wife.

"It's time to go in for supper, Ciel." His mother spoke gently, reaching out a hand to her child of just seven years old. "Tonight we'll eat cake, and open presents, and you can sleep with me tonight while I tell you stories. Does that sound fun?"

The young boy sat up, smiling bright and happily at his family before him. He nodded and laughed a soft boyish laugh when he reached out for her hand. It was that memory he wanted to engrave into his mind forever, however short and sweet the memory might be.

Unfortunately, the illusion never last, as he was drawn from his peaceful slumber by the light of his fancy room, tugging him back into the harsh clutches of reality. Sometime during the night he had created a sort of cocoon around him made entirely of blankets, and the feeling of being held in such a manner was comforting. His smile faded when he opened his eyes. Listening to the chirping birds outside of his window, Ciel sighed as he sat up slowly with a small yawn and stretched his arms in front of him a bit.

It had been a long while since he had last dreamed so pleasantly, and it caused his heart to ache with warmth. Before he knew it, he was smiling once more without even registering when he had fallen asleep the night before.

The demon butler was within the room within a few moments of the small boy waking. A gentle steaming tea pot of warm liquid was in the butlers hand as he walked slowly to his master. The pale face and dark eyes watched the frail boy who was smiling faintly on the bed. Loving the realization he was still unnoticed he walked quietly and slowly as to be undetected beside the boy's bed. Sebastian sat beside the boy's bed only to watch him with an admired look on his face. 'I wonder what he is thinking. What must be going through his mind. Things of the past no doubt, as he is still smiling from the dream he had.' Sebastian thought as he watched his master with curious eyes.

The night had been quiet as everyone was afraid to wake the lord of the house. His hand reached out, after he placed the tea down, he was hesitant but he eventually touched his master's cheek. Waking the small boy from his dream, leaning forward Sebastian was only a few inches from Ciel's face.

"Young master, your tea is ready." The demon spoke gently into Ciel's ear lightly; his fingers brushed the boy's hair out of his face. Moving away he slowly leaned back, walking over to the armoire and grabbing a deep blue outfit of elegance for his master. Sebastian always liked the blue on his master, the red was beautiful, but the blue accented many beautiful qualities in his master. Smiling lightly he returned to the bedside laying the clothes at the end of the bed, for when his master was ready to get dressed. Standing tall and unmoving as a statue Sebastian stood waiting for any order that might fall from his masters' lips.

"We may have to go shopping for more clothes today…you've grown a lot since before."

Ciel gazed up at him silently, simply staring for a moment without even realizing that he still wore the same smile on his face.

He got slowly up from where he sat and pulled the nightgown over his head, dropping it lazily to the bed before turning to the fresh clothes that Sebastian had laid out for him for the day. The healing wound in his side went unnoticed as it had stopped hurting or causing any discomfort during the night, to his pleasure.

Sebastian smiled lightly slowly taking out the white shirt that was the first layer of the clothing. Grabbing Ciel's right hand he slipped the shirt on him slowly, then moved his left hand into the shirt, buttoning it up once he had it on his master's back. Moving away slightly he grabbed the shorts sliding them slowly onto one leg then the other, moving his master, he picked him up slowly to slide the tad bit tight shorts onto his masters' body. Moving back up his master he grabbed the over coat to slide it onto the boy's shoulders.

Ciel shifted in his spot a bit, feeling the restriction of his clothes, a dumbfounded look on his face. Surely he couldn't have grown that much…He made a short attempt at lifting his arms above his head, sighing when he was unable to get them up all of the way. Turning back to Sebastian, he was shocked to find that he came up to him further as well. No longer was he to the man's chest, but now he would be brushing his shoulders.

"Is my cane still downstairs?" He didn't want to use it, but it was the best thing aside from swallowing his pride and having Sebastian carry him.

"It should be my lord, I shall go and check." The demon said a smile going from ear to ear as he saw the boy's reaction to finally realizing how much he had grown in the past year. Walking downstairs he found one of the boy's canes, slowly bringing it back up he handed it to his master.

"It might be a tad short now though…." He concluded lightly…

"It couldn't have possibly gotten that…" he gasped, nearly falling forward when he went to set his full weight on it, stumbling with a startled look, before that startled look turned annoyed. "That won't do…" sighing, he tossed it onto his bed. "Let's go…"

"Yes, My Lord." The butler bowed low to his master watching his master carefully as if checking to see if he was alright to walk and move on his own. The demon knew he wasn't but he wasn't going to tell him to carry him. "Where shall we go first?" The butler asked the boy opening the door slowly for him.

"It doesn't matter. The normal place, I suppose…" Though for the life of him, he couldn't recall what that place might be. His memory seemed a bit hazy for some reason. He took careful steps toward the door, immediately taking hold of the door frame when he was close enough.

"My lord, do you wish for help?" The butler asked standing at the doorway bowing his head to his master once he got to the door frame. He knew by the way that his master had walked and clung to the door frame he really needed help, the stubborn child needed just to admit that he was in need of assistance.

Ciel seemed ashamed at himself, continuing down the hallway as if the butler hadn't spoken. He forced himself away from the wall, straightening the way he walked and trying to appear as if he were walking normal. The boy hesitated upon gazing down the stairs, simply staring downward. His fingers gave a light twitch, an odd sense of falling coming over him and he nearly lost his balance. He recalled the last heights he had been at, holding on with only one arm to support himself on the crumbling ledge, looking down at the threatening watery depths below. Ciel's entire frame seemed loose and shaky, wobbly as he reached for the railing. That's right…Sebastian hadn't been there to catch him. Not that time…But why? All of these memories were still a blur to him. The very sensation of falling without knowing why was driving him mad with desire to understand.

Shaking his head at the stubborn child, watching him carefully he was fully waiting to catch him if he swayed to hard or if he was too weak to continue down the steps. The butler had his red eyes on the males face from the side; he saw the questions flowing through his eyes. Something was bothering the boy and it was driving the butler crazy for he wanted to know, and yet he didn't. For what if it was something about Ciel's soul again. The butler had watched his master let go off of the ledge before he died, the butler jumped into the ice cold water to retrieve him. Was this going to be another day of falling for the child, hadn't he had enough? Or was death now toying with him because he had escaped it so many times before? The butler was thinking indepthly about what the boy might be saying.

Ciel stared down with blank eyes as he dared to take the first step, one hand on the railing, the other proudly at his side. He swayed, but made the first step by himself, not even bothering to look back at the butler. Ciel could not remember the demon jumping in after to retrieve him, nor could he remember even where he was or why he had died in the first place. With all that was clouding his mind, he didn't even notice he'd stepped too close to the edge of the grounding beneath him, gasping softly as the sinking sensation shot through him.

The butler was behind his master before he could even sway far enough to move from standing straight up. The demon smirked wider, moving slowly he picked up his master and jumped down onto the bottom of the steps. Keeping his master close to his body, trying to keep the boy stable enough.

"Young master, do you wish help now?" He only asked after he had already saved his master.

Ciel's gaze fell, a faint hint of anger on his face. Not at the butler of course, but at himself for seeming so weak and frail.

"Sebastian…" he muttered softly, looking slowly and hesitantly up to him. "You didn't have to pick me up. Put me down…" Yet in a way the feel of being so close to him was comforting.

"Yes, my lord." The butler slowly slid his master to his feet keeping him in his arms making sure that his master had a good footing, even then he didn't let go. "You should be more careful, you don't want to disappear again."

The young teen blushed softly, but didn't tell him to move away, making his way to the awaiting carriage outside. Luckily enough, it appeared that mostly everyone was still asleep, and so he wouldn't have the burden of having to have them hassle him about where he'd been. Sighing, he reached up to push his bangs aside, looking annoyed at never having his hair that long before. So untidy…

"Do you wish to go to a saloon today for a hair cut, or would you prefer me to do it tonight?" the butler asked his master as he followed him to the carriage opening the door for him, holding out a hand for him to take it for balance. The demon was smirking widely at watching the boy struggle not only to walk but to see as well. The boy's hair was messy but in a weird sort of way it looked really good on him. The butler thought it looked more devilishly handsome the way he had it.

"I guess it depends on what's going on tonight." He took the hand gladly, sliding into the carriage with ease. Something seemed different. Not only with himself, but with the demon as well, and he wasn't certain why. "I'm ready."

The demon nodded gently knocking lightly on the roof for the carriage driver to drive. There was a whip cracked in the air and the carriage jolted forward.

"You know your cousin's going to try to give you a party for being back…" the demon said looking straight ahead of him instead of anywhere else.

Ciel's eyes dropped to his hands which were folded nearly in his lap. "Lizzie…what did you tell her?"

The demon shook his head lightly keeping his eyes away from his master. "I was unable to tell her anything, when you were killed I came back with a person's dead arm….that I borrowed from the undertaker….and told Meirin you needed to heal and that you would be back and expected the house just as you left it…She was the only one I talked to…and Tanaka who says little as is so talking to him sometimes not talking to him at all." The demon confessed in a gentle warm voice.

"What happened to your arm…?" the boy's brows furrowed lightly, looking briefly toward said arm. He looked as if he was desperately trying to think through the past events, but as unable to.

The demon slid his arm beside him so that it was slowly out of sight mostly. "The contract was broken at one point of the night you died and it took my arm in replacement. It took nearly all my energy to bring you back, keep you alive, and grow my arm back." The demon butler said refusing to look at his master straight on knowing what look he was giving, and yet his eyes still slid to look at him through the corner of his eyes.

Ciel looked surprised, a look of question in his blue eye, though the right one could not be seen as it was closed out of habit. "Why would you do all of that…? The contract had been broken, even you yourself said so…is this…because you wished to take me soul?" He shifted to turn completely to him, a strange expression on his face. "Were you not able to…?"

"You weren't dead, young master. I couldn't even if I could I wouldn't. our deal was when you had died not when you were alive." The butler said moving to tie the masters' tie with more of an effort. He now really wasn't looking at his master. Looking down at only the tie. "I wish to have you fully, and I will, it just may take more time." The demon accidentally thought out loud in an almost deep seductive tone. Which made him cringe away from his master slowly sitting back in his seat after the words had escaped his lips.

A gentle rosy hue met the boy's cheeks to Sebastian's words, eyes dropping back to his lap, a dazed look on his face. "…No matter how many times I try to, I can't remember most of what happened that night. I feel like I'm missing something important. But I want to figure it out on my own."

The demon nodded gently, taking in a small breath he looked over to see the red blush on his master's cheek which made him a tad newer. His back straightened starting to look professional once again. "As you wish, my lord." There were many things the teenager needed to know about that night, but if he wished to know what they were on his own, then the demon wasn't about to tell him.

"Let me see your arm." He demanded, reaching over to lightly touch his left arm, partway in the demon's lap when he did so.

The demon sighed faintly letting his master see his arm, there was a definite defeat since his master was in his lap just to take it a look at it. Moving his right arm over he pulled his master fully in his lap so that he could see it easier.

Ciel immediately flushed, not having expected to be pulled so close, but just sort of went along with it. He reached out to touch Sebastian's left shoulder hesitantly, fingers dancing slowly down the arm and along the fabric until it reached the bottom of the sleeve, pausing before pushing it up his arm almost hastily to examine the limb. It seemed natural enough. Even so, the boy lifted the demon's hand, pulling the glove off carefully until he could see the blackened nails accompanied by their all too familiar sign of contract.

"How were you able to regain your arm?" he asked gently, not paying attention to the way his fingertips traced the back of Sebastian's hand over the matching mate to the symbol in his right eye. The caresses were gentle and experimenting.

Sebastian nearly melted at his masters' soft touch but he kept the way that he was sitting. The gentle touches were driving the demon crazy, feeling the glove being pulled from his hand, had the small teen's fingers tracing over the mark. He watched the human with gentle deep red eyes.

"Concentration and power; that is how I brought you back from the death originally. You were in a deep sleep unwilling to leave it for almost a year, I had that time to gain power back just enough to slowly start reviving my lost limb." The demon finally said his eyes watching what the human was doing with his fingers.

"Sebastian, you're still a cunning bastard, aren't you?" he smirked, pausing his touch and looking up at the demon with a wicked sort of cocky smile, much more handsome than he had been a year prior to that point.

"Yes, my lord." He bowed his head slightly taking the comment more as a compliment than anything else. His fingers grabbed his masters' wrist and pulled him to the other side of the carriage nearly laying on top of him.

"My lord, you seem to have gotten cockier than before…Is something wrong?"

Ciel gazed at him curiously at he action, deep blue questioning crimson. "Nothing is wrong. And I have no idea what you're talking about."

Sebastian smirked evilly, slowly picking his master up so that he was upright. "I think you do and you just aren't telling me." the demon teased, his hand moved to grab the glove again.

"Oi, don't get a tone with me." he partially glared, shifting in his spot to look out the window, resting his chin in his palm. "How long?"

The demon smirked lightly, slowly moving back to his spot he slid the glov onto his left long fingers. "five maybe ten minutes at he most." The demon said in his professional tone. His eyes were a gentle deep warm red as he looked unmoving to the boy that was now in front of him. As if saying there was nothing wrong with my tone.

"The town seems different." He spoke to himself, frowning just faintly, noticing certain buildings that weren't there the last he remembered. "So do the people. Something has changed."

"It has been a year since you were here, my lord. Things change over time when you aren't around." The demon said watching the people move slowly down the roads, the butler faintly rubbed his hand that the teenager had touched; it ached slightly for some reason. Closing his eyes briefly, he felt slightly tired, but he had a lot taken out of him in the past year. Regaining his strength would be tedious and long, but he refused to show any weakness around his master at all.

Ciel continued to gaze out of the window, watching the citizens going about their normal activities. From an outsider point of view, everyone outside of the carriage looked so content to be going on with their day. But to anyone who knew better, these things were just masking the inner hardships of each person's life.

The demon saw every person's dilemma through their eyes, shaking his head he was curious on what the teen in front of him. There wasn't a day when the teen was asleep that the demon didn't worry if there was something wrong with him because he didn't wake when he was brought back from the grave. Every day the boy seemed to get weaker and the demon was unable to help him, what type of butler is he that he is unable to help the master he is so devoted to. If he wasn't able to have him fully then no one would, not even death himself could take him from him.

Sebastian looked at the male with curious eyes, as the carriage came to a stop; the butler brushed a strand of his masters' bangs out of his face, making it so it was easier to see his contracted eye. "We are here, are you ready to face the world after being away from it for a year?" the demon asked in a gentle soft stern obedient tone.

Ciel turned partially to look at the butler silently. Something about him seemed more mature, and the contracted eye gleamed brighter now than ever before. He kept his eyes on his butler for several seconds before closing his right eye again, having completely forgotten about the lack of cover over it.

Sebastian nearly pouted as his master hid the eye, leaning back he got out of the carriage, keeping the door open for him holding his hand out. There was a store right outside the carriage for clothing, Sebastian was watching his master with a gentle look. With his free hand he pulled out a long cloth from his pocket.

"Come here, I'll help…" the butler said in an almost demanding voice.

"Help with what?" he asked, slipping out of the carriage and approaching the demon before him with a questioning look. His normal tone returned as he asked the question, frowning lightly.

The demon leaned down to the small boy, with gentle fingers, he wrapped the cloth around his right eye. Watching his master with dark red eyes as if contemplating what he was really doing and what he was going to say.

"Instead of being ashamed of our contract and close your eye, We'll just cover it so that people just believe it is and injury." The demon said before standing up straight waiting for his master to walk to a store, order him to do something, or move at all.

Ciel allowed him to wrap the cloth, single blue eye staring up at him. 'Ashamed…?' he questioned silently, not knowing what to say. Standing straight, he turned on his heal. "Come, Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed he head slightly to his master, walking slowly after his master. His back was straight as he walked behind his master, there was little expression on his face now. Through years of serving as a servant he had been used to staring at the back of his young master, though for some odd reason he felt the need to keep a watch of his face. Taking in a deep breath he fought to stay at least two steps behind his master, watching from the corner of his eye at the windows to see if he could get glimpses of his masters' face.

The butler knew his place and he was bound to keep to it; the year that he had spent with Ciel alone without anyone else, he felt like he had gotten a tad closer. Watching over the frail boy, making sure that he was comfortable, warm, and safe, the demon had used so much energy that he was cautious about exerting himself for if he did too much he knew that his body wouldn't be able to handle it in this form. If he was in his true for he would be able to heal quicker and regain all the strength that he lost.

He looked at his master once getting closer before backing away, but that form wasn't something that the small child needed to see, it isn't something that a human can usually handle. Sebastian's feet kept in line with his masters', his arms ready to outstretch if his master tripped or fell from exhaustion. The butler was trying to make sure that his master was able to do things on his own.

The demon looked off to the side and saw a glimpse of vibrant red hair, and then nothing. Shaking his head he knew he saw the death god running into a back alley. That demon was questionable to the butler, especially since he was always trying to get a kiss every time that they were near one another. The butler was waiting for his master to tell him to take revenge for his aunt's death, but to his dismay it has yet to come.

As the boy took steady steps in front of the demon, wishing silently that he had a suitable cane with him. He had no longer felt shaky in his step, but his breathing was beginning to sound uneven and slightly strained. His gaze shifted slightly to the windows of the passing shops, a soft frown on his face at his appearance. His clothing felt too tight, his hair was much longer than he cared to deal with, and he looked all around exhausted. Listening carefully, he could hear his butler's steps matching his own. It was a comforting sound, and it put just a bit of relief in him.

From the corner of his eye, something caught his attention, causing him to freeze briefly in his step, so quickly it caused him to stumble back a bit into Sebastian. Down a nearby alleyway between two of the outer shops, a group of men had a child pinned, kicking and beating the boy bloody. Ciel seemed to have an inner debate with himself a moment before stepping forward boldly, lifting his head proudly as he did so.

"Oi. Is this what the world's intelligence has turned into? Sewer rats feasting on small children to survive?" He made sure that his heals gave a loud click of attention on the ground once he stopped about three feet away.

The men slowly stopped their blows to the sobbing child, shooting Ciel disgusted looks. "Who do you think you are?" One ground out, large hand fisting threateningly before taking a quick step forward toward the teenager, snatching him by the collar of his shirt.

The demon was instantly in front of his master, wrapping one arm around him as he kicked the human hard back against the far wall. The demon was using as much energy as he could to keep his master safe. The Butler saw the demon's that were beating up the child, the humans were immoral to beat a child that was two times smaller than them and only one of him at that. The demon was disgusted for how the human's were acting; at least he was a demon with dignity. As much as a demon could have dignity, he moved back from the crowd for a moment.

"Disgusting humans, I would appreciate it if you left this area now." The butler said setting his master against a wall before stepping forward keeping the human's attention on him so that his master was safe from the vile nature of the humans. The butler was fixing his tuxedo as if the vermin's made him dirty.

Ciel stared wide-eyed in surprise at his butler, not having seen him so defensive so quickly before.

The man who had grabbed Ciel was coughing profusely, fighting to be able to stand as his supposed comrades ran away down the alleyway, tripping over one another and throwing the boy's bag to the ground in fear. The boy, unfortunately, was already laying lifeless, tears had streaked the dead pale face of the child.

From behind Sebastian, Ciel could see the body vaguely, brows furrowing just slightly before relaxing, an emotionless look fluttering across his face. Was this all that was waiting for him? More…?

The butler walked over to the boy, and pulling out another handkerchief whipping it he covered up the small boy from his master's eyes. Turning back he stood up straight brushing off his clothing. His eyes were distant as ever, for the body reminded him of his master's dead body a year ago. Lifeless, cold, and heart wrenching, even for a demon he felt something being stabbed and twisted in his chest.

"Young master, are we ready to get you clothes?" his voice was gentle as he stood in front of the boy's body, doing his best to hide it from his master's eyes though knowing that they had already seen the beaten child. The dark red eyes stared deep within the visible blue eyes of his masters'.

The young Phantomhive lord didn't speak a word, nor did he meet with Sebastian's eyes. Without a second thought, he turned sharply, immediately returning to the main street, no hint of any emotion on his face.

The demon watched his master leave, walking quickly after the boy. Sebastian made sure that he was behind him quickly. His eyes watched the boy's back making sure that he was alright. 'thoughts are going through his mind about a child dead before his eyes. I wonder if he realizes it was he same thing to me when he had died so willingly.' The demon thought watching Ciel's movements as he walked after him.

"Lord Phantomhive, do you wish to get a cane while we are here?" the butler asked in an obedient tone, becoming his obedient servant again, almost as if nothing had happened to them. The butler had left quick enough that he was unable to see if the male got away or if he passed out in the alleyway. The man might get what he deserves if the police saw a boy dead on the ground with a man on the ground beside him.

"Of course." Ciel bit out in a nearly harsh tone, keeping his eyes ahead of him before nodding ahead to a shop in front of them. "We're going in there." He spoke as a master would to his servant, pushing open the door easily and entering, hardly paying attention to anyone or anything around him.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian said walking into the store right after his master, watching as his master had returned to his almost nasty tone. The demon was glad he got back to normal and yet at the same time he was unhappy about it.

"Do you need help, young sir?" The shopkeeper asked leaning over his desk with dark heavy eyes. He almost had a creepy undertaker vibe about him. Though he wasn't as fun to be around, the way the undertaker wishes for something to be done, something to laugh about.

Ciel side-glanced at the man, brow lifting lightly. "What sort of clothing do you sell here?"

"Nearly the same as you are wearing, my dear boy. What exactly are you looking for?" the man asked slowly sliding around his desk to stand in front of the teenager standing about as tall as Sebastian maybe an inch shorter. Sebastian made sure that the man didn't mean to do anything he was watching him with haunting red eyes. The man moved to a shelf and pulled out a forest green outfit that had a wavy ruffled front then flowed down to the floor with a pale green and dark black, the outfit had with it a ribbony back shorts that were slit slightly on the sides.

Ciel eyed the outfit with a pleased look, lifting a hand to run it over the front. "The material is very fine. Well made. Are all of your clothes manufactured here, or do you buy them from another company?" He held out his hands to be able to take a closer look, a satisfied smile on his face.

The shop keeper smiled an evil grin, chuckling softly he handed the outfit to the butler, walking off barely coming back he handed the boy a card. "We manufacture everything here and we even take orders for designs that you wish to be made, all we needed is a description of what you want and your size." The man said watching the boy with curious dark eyes.

"Something fit for a king." Smirking, Ciel raised his eyes back to the man, placing a hand lightly on his hip as he spoke to the other man. "I'd like to try it on first."

"As you wish, there is a room down the hall and to the right that you can try it on." The store keeper said to the teen. Sebastian held the tail to the shirt so that it wasn't on the ground.

"It's appreciated, kind sir." Ciel continued with the almost devious smile he had on before making his way to the back room, heals clicking softly on the floor beneath him.

The butler followed his master slowly, watching his back with a more gentle red eyes. Closing his eyes as they got to the room.

"Do you wish help to put it on, my lord?" he asked in an obedient butler voice.

"Of course. I don't want to risk damaging such ideal fabric." His back was turned to the demon as he carefully removed his coat. His tone had turned increasingly harsh since earlier that morning.

"Yes, my lord." The butler slid the outfit onto a hook in the corner moving to sit the boy down onto a chair he slid the boy's coat that was so tight that it took a slight tug to get it off. The butler's long fingers were gentle against his master's shirt, slowly he unbuttoned his master's undershirt. His eyes trailed the boy's skin as it was slowly revealed, the butlers fingers trailed up the boys chest to slide the shirt from his shoulders. Moving down he unbuttoned the tight fitting shorts sliding them slowly from the boy's body. Luckily the shoes fit only because the butler had gotten a new pair before he woke the boy from his slumber. Taking a gentle breath the butler moved to grab the shorts to the outfit.

"Stand, my lord…" the butler asked and commanded at the same time.

Ciel had been watching as Sebastian's hands grazed his skin, pushing the thick fabric from his body. For reasons unknown to him, he let out a shaky breath, frowning faintly, keeping his eyes on Sebastian's hands for the entire time they undressed him. When the man moved away, he felt the rush of chill dance over him unexpectedly, a slightly flush to his cheeks. When Sebastian gave the small command, the teenage boy remained in his spot, staring down at the hands that were laying in his lap now without speaking.

The butler watched his master with curious eyes, wondering why the boy didn't actually stand, noticing the boy's blush and where his hands were on his lap. Smirking evilly the butler leaned down without the clothing in his hand's and whispered hotly into his master's ear.

"Is there something I need to help you with?" The butler teased the boy happy that he was able to make his master blush so profusely, and it made him enjoy the look knowing that his master was alive to blush. Heat was in his body, his blood was flowing freely, and he was breathing without too much difficulty, though that might not have been the case for the situation that the teenager was having. A year without having any way to relieve yourself as you started to hit puberty, the body would be willing to be reacting to the slightest amount of touch.

The butler knew that the boy would never actually admit he had a problem. Leaning close to his master, his gloved fingers slid up his master's bare arms then back down, touching where they had been on his lap, pushing there with gentle touches, slightly rubbing for a moment then leaning back to see his master's reaction to the touch.

The heat from the man's mouth so close to his skin caused a shiver to shoot through the boy, There was something cruel and teasing in his butler's tone, and before he could do anything, his eyes widened to the touch that was suddenly so close to such sensitive skin, a faint mewling moan fluttering past his lips without warning, shocking him enough to lift a hand to cover his mouth, blush heightening.

Sebastian nearly purred out loud at the noise, his hand instantly sliding up his master's inner thigh, touching him with gentle loving touches. The demon loved teasing the boy who was blushing, the blush only made him continue even more. Finally finding the boy's member he brushed it flicking his devil tongue against his master's ear. The demon wanted more sinful noises that came from his master's lips. The butler knew that they both weren't strong enough to feel the feelings, so the butler wished to make his master beg for him before he took anything from him.

Ciel gasped lightly, shaking faintly at trying to register what was going on, breath hitching slightly before an angry and embarrassed look crossed his face, rearing back without warning to land a harsh slap directly across the demon's face, blue eye showing uncertain fear in the depths.

"Get out." He snapped in a serious tone.

The butler looked surprised at the order, not at the slap just the order. The demon looked up at his master from his knees. He had been told to get out and not help. The demon's hands had slithered back to beside his body, watching his master with gentle eyes.

"Do you not wish to help getting dressed?" the demon asked in an almost teasing tone, though he kept a very serious look. "You would hate ripping it before you got it…" the demon concluded

"Get out." He repeated in a softer tone, refusing to look into Sebastian's eyes, never having been so humiliated in his entire life before.

The demon looked at his master with gentle eyes and disappointing eyes, standing slowly he touched his master's cheek. "I don't know why you are so ashamed…It is a natural thing for adults…" The demon said before he covered his master up with his other shirt moving slowly he let his hand drop away from his master's cheek to turn and walk out the door. "And after all you are an adult now…" his voice was soft and obedient.

Ciel stared down at his lap with a disgusted expression on his face, fingers griping the shirt tightly, waiting for him to leave before muttering out one word.

"Bastard…"

The butler walked out of the room and waited in the hallway just outside the room. He wondered if his master knew exactly how to get into clothing without help anymore. The boy had been having the butler do it for years now. The butler smirked at overhearing his master's muttered word. The boy wasn't allowing himself to feel what he wanted to feel.

Several minutes later, after faint sounds of fabric rustling and soft mutters of annoyance, the boy emerged from the room in the new outfit. Unlike his previous clothing that he had long since grew out of, this fit him perfectly, with a tiny bit of room to spare for him to grow a few more inches. He glanced down at himself, turning every now and then in order to view every part of the fine clothing. However beautiful the outfit was, the ties and strings had been sloppily tied.

The butler was at his side nearly before he had moved out of the room, kneeling before him he slowly moved through the strings to make sure they were all retied neatly. Smiling gently with satisfaction at his work he instantly moved away from him so that he wouldn't get slapped again, but was able to watch his master in his new clothes.

"It fits you in every way. You look devilishly handsome in it." The butler was about to say but the store clerk said it before he could. Sighing faintly he waited for his master to do something other than stand in the door way.

Ciel ignored the compliment, figuring that in a way, it was most likely simply the store clerk trying to get him to buy the outfit. Even so, he did like it. "I'll take this one. Do you mind if I look around at your other merchandise?"

"Of course…! Will you need help, we have some pretty tall shelves that you might not be able to reach by yourself." The butler came up behind Ciel showing how tall he was, making the store clerk nod and walk off. The butler's eyes were sparkling red in the dark hall. He awaited his master to say something or to order him to get something.

The boy's eye skimmed about the shelves, hands crossed nearly behind his back as he looked. He paid no mind to the butler behind him, a blush still painted upon his cheeks from just moments before. He couldn't remember any instances prior to his partial death experience similar to this, and all it did was frustrate him more. All he could do was to try and get his mind off of what had happened in the dress room, as well as the faint pull of his groin. An irritating sensation that was refusing to go away.

Sebastian smirked a cocky smile as he walked behind his master as he browsed the store. He knew that the condition of his master had not gone away, and he had not taken care of it so he was trying to do it the painful way and ignore it and hoped that it went away quickly. Knowing full well that this was only going to anger his master more the demon smiled even wider, watching his masters' back as they walked further on.

Ciel halted in his step when his eye caught something far up with interest, looking over his shoulder to the demon then back up to the outfit. "Get me that one there. The black and silver one." He caught a brief glance of the cocky smile, making it only harder to concentrate on making the problem go away. He'd make it go away if he wanted to. Like hell he would sink so low as the sick fools of society, who could think of nothing but gaining pleasure through such disgusting means. He had no interest, and as long as he told himself that, then he would be fine, he figured.

"Yes, My Lord." The demon bowed his head and reaching up he grabbed the outfit down carefully making sure that it wouldn't wrinkle or rip as he brought it down to show his master the outfit. Leaning down he whispering softly in his ear. "Is it hard…." He paused for a moment for the store clerk was walking by them. "For you to find satisfaction…It is creamy and warm to the soul…You stubborn child,…you will enjoy life more if you give into what you really desire…" The demon said making all what he was saying sound like he was talking about the condition that the boy was in at the moment.

"Chocolate…You know it is your favorite." The butler held out a small round chocolate treat that looked like it will melt in your mouth.

With each word, the blushing boy heated more, nearly falling over at seeing the chocolate in the man's hand, an odd expression on his face as he took a step back and directly into a shelf, stumbling lightly. "Why do you even have that here…?"

The demon smiled knowing exactly what the boy was thinking when he was talking. "You are a tad naughty on the mind aren't you, my lord. It is a shame you won't give into what you really desire…to let go of yourself so completely that you are happy once again." The demon held out the chocolate for his master, while the other hand held the black and silver outfit.

"I know how much you like chocolate, and I know you skipped breakfast, I can at least provide sweets for you until you are ready to return home so I may make the preparations for dinner tonight.

Ciel's brows furrowed at his words, turning from him once more, pretending just then that he didn't nearly smack into the shelf. "Ksh..Idiot." he muttered, continuing on down the isle. Shuddering, it seemed that his condition was worse and didn't wish to go away while he walked, even the new shorts he'd just pulled on seemed far too tight all of a sudden.

The butler came up behind his master rolling a hand up his spine slowly, whispering hotly into his ear his tongue accidentally flicking against his ear, "My lord you must eat something so that you don't starve. I don't think I have the energy to bring you back anytime soon." The demon gently rolled his fingers to his masters' lips and pushed the sweet creamy chocolate into his master's lips. "Eat it my lord, you need your strength." The demon was persuading him slowly to chew and swallow it. "Take soft gentle sucks; caress the inside with your tongue so that you can taste all the chocolate has to offer. Feel the silky velvety smoothness of the chocolate." The demon now was purposefully making what he was saying to his lord was as sexual as possible.

Ciel stared straight ahead of him, lower lip unconsciously quivering to the voice and taste. His tongue rolled softly over the chocolate, sighing softly to the taste he hadn't witnessed in so long, eyes fluttering shut and trying to ignore the words of the butler, though by this time his knees had grown weak, and the lack of blood to the northern parts of his body was making it near impossible to think anything at all. His breathing had grown slightly strained, and all he could think about was how good the creamy substance in his mouth tasted, another pleased sigh leaving him. For a moment, he let himself catch what Sebastian so seductively spoke, something catching in his mind. 'I wonder…would that taste this satisfying…?' he mentally asked before immediately realizing what he'd thought, turned sharply around to shove hard against the demon, so hard that it sent his already weakened and wobbly self back, gasping in surprise and snagging hold of Sebastian's arm for support, dragging him down with him.

The demon's arm wrapped around the human's head so that he didn't injure himself, his face only inches from his masters', and his body fully between his masters' legs rubbing against him faintly as they had fallen. Sebastian knew that Ciel had given in and had realized he had that was why he pushed him away so quickly and why he was so weak when he did so. Reaching for Sebastian was the only way that he could stable himself, but due to pushing Sebastian away he wasn't at all stable either. Looking down at Ciel, he smiled gentle.

"My lord, are you sure you don't want me to help you?" Sebastian could feel what the boy was going through now that he was in between his legs.

The young Phantomhive had given in, and he knew it. All he could do at that moment was wish that Sebastian wasn't so close to him, knowing all too well that the demon would be able to feel how he was responding, inwardly cursing and hating his body for doing so. He looked to the side, closing his eyes in shame, wishing at the moment that he could have at least closed his legs. "…"

The butler slowly stood picking the boy up making sure that he couldn't close his legs, looking down at his master, he touched the bulge lightly that was between his legs. Looking at his master with gentle red eyes he leaned down kissing his cheek faintly. "Order to do something or not to…." The demon still had the outfit in his hand holding his master against him, while the other briefly was lying gently on his master's pulsating member.

Ciel was still refusing to look at him, utterly humiliated for the first time in his life. His cheeks were an arousing shade of red, and his breath seemed to skip every now and then. Biting his lip softly, he finally spoke. "Put me down…and take me home." He whispered, swallowing shakily. "We aren't here so that you can gain personal satisfaction with mockery of your master. You know better…even if you are what you are."

"Yes my lord. I do, and I will keep to that until you ask me to take care of it." The butler bowed slightly as he put the boy onto the ground. "Does that mean you aren't getting the cane…and do you wish me to buy the clothes?" the demon asked him a few questions about what was going on if they left right now.

"You'll finish up for me by morning. I'm going home and ending this nonsense." He gritted his teeth, giving Sebastian a dark look. "Hurry up so we can pay for those and leave."

"Yes, my lord." The butler bowed his head moving away from the boy and walking over to the store clerk his eyes shown slightly darker than before. Sighing very faintly he looked at the clerk and talked to him for a moment before paying for the two outfits, the one that his master had on and the silver and black one. Through the rows of cloths he walked back to his master. "These are paid for, my lord." The butler bowed his head slightly to his master watching him with almost visibly determined look. The demon was going to have his way that was for sure it just may take a long while to get it, he always knew that. Sebastian watched his master carefully with his dark red eyes.

"Good. Now take me home, I wish to have lunch." Ciel purposefully shoved past Sebastian and toward the door, giving a soft smile and polite bow to the store clerk as he left.

The store clerk smiled creepy and wide, "Have a nice day, young boy…" he waved a long fingered hand. Sebastian had followed his master closely holding the outfit on his hand. "As you wish my lord. What would you like to have for lunch?" the black butler asked in an obedient voice. There was something in the butlers' choice that seemed to have changed since they were in the store; he was more protective than usual. Sebastian didn't know that the men had changed so much over the year that had passed. Watching how the people were walking down the street made him curious about what they were fully thinking about doing. The two had finally got to the carriage through they had walked down through the streets.

Ciel was minding his own business, simply ignoring the people as they wandered toward their carriage. Stepping up into the carriage and sliding in to his usual spot and waited for the butler to join him before speaking softly. "Roasted duck with curry…sounds nice." He spoke with a thoughtful look.

"Yes my lord. I will have to get duck, I will be back to the house before you are. Is that acceptable, my lord?" he asked bowing his head to his master laying the outfit neatly on the seat of the carriage. The butler hadn't made any motion to get out until he had permission to get the duck before they got back to the mansion.

Without looking at him, Ciel nodded, staring out the window with a blank sort of look on his face. "I'll be waiting for you at home."

Sebastian nodded and disappeared out the door quickly, he was gone before his master could say anything else. It was only ten minutes before the carriage stopped at the Phantomhive mansion, the door opened and Sebastian was standing there with his hand outstretched. "My lord, the duck is roasting." The butler said in a soft voice. Through the time that he had jumped out of the carriage he had gotten the duck and he had started the roasting of the duck and the curry.

The boy couldn't help but to smirk lightly, shaking his head. Even after all of this time, the imp was just as amazing as before. Even if he was an irascible child, Ciel was well aware of the greatness of his butler. Carefully, he moved forward to slip out of the carriage, just now realizing how tired he still was and felt a bit wobbly, but managed. "I'll be in my room for a while. I believe I left an important letter in there."

"Yes, my lord." The butler bowed low at his master, closing the door lowly. Sebastian watched as the boy got down as graceful as ever. The stubborn child was gorgeous in the striking green outfit. The red eyes seemed to follow after his master watching him with curious and happy eyes. The boy was saying something to get away from the butler and the butler knew that, it kind of hurt him slightly knowing that he didn't want to be around him, and yet he understood,… "…Why would anyone want to be with someone who took care of them for a year?" He murmured in a soft voice that was nearly impossible to hear to anyone, for he didn't mean to say it out loud, it sort of just happened while he was deep in thought.

Ciel made his way slow and cautiously into the manor, praying silently that he wouldn't have to be caught up in conversation with anyone. His body was still annoyingly excited, and he had to do something about it, even if it meant sitting in an icy bath for a day. Fortunately enough, he was able to sneak into his room fast enough so as not to get tangled in chatter with the staff or Elizabeth.

"I hate this…" he whispered to himself, the door clicking shut behind him. He was physically and mentally exhausted, and the sensations sparking inside of his growing body were driving him insane with desires he wished to never know. Sighing, he fell back against his bed to stare up at the ceiling with a frown. His mind was wandering still like a thousand tiny birds trying to break free of their cage. Why did the butler's touch affect him so easily? And why was he craving so much attention physically from the man? Was it because he had gone so long without being able to feel another person's touch? Or perhaps it was merely because he had gone to grow so used to Sebastian being with him throughout the years of his life?

Sebastian brought the clothes into the house and moved to the kitchen finishing the lunch, before picking up a tray with the food and a glass of tea, while in the other hand he had the outfit that Ciel had purchased at the store. Taking graceful steps up the stairs walking to the door of Ciel's room, opening it slowly backing up into the room. Moving slowly to the bedside, placing the tray down on the nightstand. Leaning forward towards his master since he was lying down and slowly and with care took off the cloth from around his eye. The demon wished to see his contract in the beautiful eyes he missed for a year. He knew that his touch was what made his master blush that made his master's entire body react to what he was doing. Was it that his master was an adult now and could enjoy human, well not so human from the butler, contact of another. Or was it just that he hadn't had someone able to touch while he was asleep? The demon thought to himself watching he boy carefully as the cloth was slowly removed.

Ciel could feel the light contact, both eyes fluttering open. He gazed up at Sebastian with unreadable eyes, swallowing. He unconsciously shuddered when he spotted Sebastian's eyes. Not knowing what to say, he merely watched him.

Sebastian ran his finger down Ciel's temple and cheek, touching the warm skin. Loving the feeling of his masters' skin so awake and alive, his eyes were sparkling with something that was unreadable. The demon leaned down slowly, looking deeper into his human's mismatched eyes; his breath was fanning over his masters'. The hand that usually had a glove on it was stripped to show their contract shining brightly together. Taking in a gentle breath as he leaned down to kiss his masters temple gently, grasping his master's wrists he pulled him to the black cloth on his chest. His fingers running through his master's hair slowly rubbing the scalp of the boys.

Ciel let out a startled little sound, feeling Sebastian's pulse against his ear, shaking faintly. The touch was soothing and exciting all at once. When had the demon's scent become so intoxicating, he wondered. Addicting like the best tasting Belgian chocolate to meet with his senses. Before he knew what he was doing, his eyes fluttered shut peacefully, feeling a strange pull of every part of his body to Sebastian's strong one.

Sebastian felt his master relax against his chest, smiling lightly he purred gently. His fingers slowly rubbed down his masters' back enjoying that his master was allowing him to touch him. Leaning back slightly to look at his master he leaned down capturing his masters' lips with his own, his ungloved finger brushed the teen's cheek. His eyes stayed open to watch his master as he touched him, the other hand rubbing his masters lower back. 'Will he still allow this touch as acceptable?' the demon asked gently to himself.

Within his chest, Ciel could feel his heart jolt. The touch clouded his mind all the more, and his lips fell open slightly in shock, pulling back from those tempting lips with an odd expression. "Why did you do that? I'm not queer." He glowered lightly, blushing.

Sebastian gave a gentle smile, his eyes sparkled lightly, leaning closer so that he was only an inch away from his masters' lips. The demon purred gently, his eyes shown vibrant to his masters, his arm around his master pulled him onto his lap slowly. "Was it bad…?" the butler inquired to his master, as if wondering if that was why he asked the question and mentioned he wasn't queer.

Ciel absently wet his lips, eyes shifting down to those gentle lips, not answering. His face was tinted a lovely shade of pink, and the closeness made him feel dizzy.

Sebastian smiled gently, leaning in he captured the now wet lip's of his masters'. Mewling faintly at his masters' soft lips, his own lips were as gentle as a rose petal. His eyes continued to watch his masters' reaction, his finger rolled up the back of the outfit that his master was wearing.

Gasping to the touch again, Ciel unconsciously mewled as he went to push Sebastian away, pulling his arms around himself and sitting back onto the bed with a heavy flush, gasping for air as it seemed to have left him. "Stop that…" he breathed, shame written entirely on his young face. "Go on…I've business to attend to…" he closed his eyes tightly, refusing to make eye contact with the other. Every time Sebastian touched him just the slightest, his pulse would quicken, his breath would catch, and the cruel strain on his groin was driving him insane.

The butler touched his master's cheek watching him with care, "You need to eat before you finish work, my lord. It will keep you healthy." Sebastian slowly sat up off of the bed, straightening his tail coat. Bringing the tray to his master as professional as he could, watching his master with gentle eyes, he licked his lips faintly at the taste that was barely on his lips.

In sheer humility, the boy kept his eyes low, frowning faintly before speaking in a small voice. "Please leave…right now…"

"Yes, my lord." He said bowing his head he started to walk out of the room. "What would you like me to do today..?" the butler asked in a gentle voice as he turned around to look at his master. Dark red eyes seemed to shimmer in the darkness.

Ciel glanced sideways at Sebastian as though unaware of what to say. Sighing, shaking his head lightly, he tried to think. "Attend to Elizabeth…"

The butler bowed then left the room instantly making a face as soon as he was out of the room. Distain was written over his face for a moment before he walked down the hallway to speak to Elizabeth. The girl was going to ruin everything about what he wanted. He would never have his master to himself with her always getting in the way.

"Oh, Sebastian!!!!! Where is Ciely bear?!" Elizabeth said with a lot of ribbon on her body from where she was placing it while she took the decoration's down.

"He is sleeping still; he has had a tiring year. You must be quiet." Lizzie pouted faintly at the comment only to bounce around the house, jumping up and down squealing loudly completely ignoring the last part of the butlers' words.

"I know what I will do for Ciely, I think I shall throw him a big welcome back party, it will be marvelous!!" she yelled happily running outside, motioning for the carriage to come around, running back into the house she grabbed her shall, and then running to jump into the carriage riding into town. The butler sighed faintly, wondering if he was disobeying his master if she ran off without him going with her. 'What an annoying girl…why couldn't it have….'

In the midst of his thought he saw Bard, Tanaka, Meirin, and Finnian. Walking to them he stood still for a moment before telling them to clean up all the ribbons and get rid of them before Lady Elizabeth got him, for it would help her out if it was all cleaned up before she got back.

Meirin was on a constant flush since Sebastian had returned to the manor. She stuttered something unintelligible. Finnian glanced briefly at the woman, then to Sebastian. "Where is young master, sir? None of us have seen him since your return."

"The young master wishes not to be disturbed he is very tired from our trip home." The butler said looking at the maid slightly annoyed. "You might be able to see him a tad bit later for dinner, but for right now he is resting, and eating lunch peacefully in his room." The butler said smiling gentle as he nearly saw the ladies carriage disappear around a corner.

True, the young boy had been in his room. He hadn't, however, been relaxing. Very much the opposite, as the poor boy was still in the spot Sebastian had left him, staring down at his hands in his lap miserably, an inner debate swarming in his mind. His problem hadn't gone away, and was quite frankly, beginning to cause a bit of discomfort. Far too much had happened and was causing more confusion than he cared to know.

A year earlier, he had given up on holding onto the final thread of his life, allowing himself to fall into the rushing waters below him. He knew that he had been shot, and yet, he couldn't recall why or by who. Sebastian hadn't taken his life, either, but instead did the very opposite and kept him living in a nearly lifeless body. Since he'd been back, the world around him had changed. The town was altered, and the people themselves had a different feel about them. On top of these things, in his time of sleep, it seemed his body had undergone some major transformations, of which his was unprepared. At the very sight of those crimson eyes, his pulse began to pound unlike it used to. There were times since he'd been back that all he wanted to do was to give in an fall against that strong chest, hold onto those protective arms and just escape from the changing world around him.

Ciel looked down at himself, shaking faintly from the strange sensations going through his mind. A moment later, he looked up to eye the platter of food, flushing and shaking his head. Atop the platter with the rest of the delicious looking food, was a thick slice of chocolate cake. Chocolate…

His mind wandered back to the events in the shop. Reaching forward, he dipped his finger into the dessert slowly before pulling it back, eying the substance on is fingertip with thought. Dark lashes fluttered shut as he lay back onto his bed fully, slowly pushing the delectable sweet substance past his lips, a bit of it left on the corner of his mouth. The taste was rich, moist, just as he liked it. The only difference this time, was that there were no long, elegant and teasing fingers to pop the sweet into his mouth. He shuddered, suckling softly at his finger before his tongue darted out to gather what had been left on his lips, unconsciously moaning to the taste. It was addictive…almost as addictive as that finger that had provided the candy for the shop had been.

A hand rested lightly on his stomach as he allowed himself to picture the butler once more, those piercing eyes and wicked smile coming closer, close enough to feel the hot breath against his neck and ear. He was certain he could feel it, though he knew no one was in the room with him. A heated pulse of liquid fire bit at his stomach where his hand was laying, fingers trembling faintly as they lightly danced across the fabric of his new outfit, dipping one finger into the coat and past the buttons of his shirt, swallowing shakily. The way the butler caressed his skin while bathing him, or dressing him was divine and addictive…desirable…

Ciel's lips still tingled with the aftermath of their kiss. His fingers carefully unbuttoned the top of the new shorts, hesitating briefly before his hand trailed slowly lower over the soft skin of his waist, licking his lips nervously, shuddering when he brushed against the source of his problem. When his fingers wrapped cautiously around his straining member, not knowing quite what he was wanting, frowning softly at himself. 'Sebastian...' he sighed, picturing those eyes and lips…those lips that were pressed so warmly to his just moments ago, causing heat to flutter through his small body. The young lord smiled gently as he applied a bit more pressure to the skin, gasping softly to the feeling, thinking back to the way those long tantalizing fingers had cupped his most precious part.

Finishing talking with the four people, Sebastian walked back to the door of his master's room. Looking at his feet he waited for something to be told to walk into the room, taking a faint breath, he slipped into the room almost as silently as a mouse. Through the years of practicing he got used to being silent and unnoticed through the nights. His eyes drifted to his master's body, noticing instantly what his master was doing. Smirking widely he move slowly towards his master, leaning close to his frail body making sure that his master could feel him so close. Nearly purred at the sight of his master smiling, looking over his body he smiled even wider. The demon butler slowly slid a hand over his body without touching him, even as his long fingers slide down his pants at the opening that his masters' hand had made for him, smiling gently as he finally brushed his masters' fingers to grip around his master's length. Purring gently he watched to see his masters' look once realizing that he was touching him.

Ciel gasped softly to the intrusion, jumping slightly as his eyes snapped open, unable to move his hand due to Sebastian's around his own. "Se-Sebastian?! What are you doing?" he was bright as a cherry.

Sebastian purred at the sight of his master turning red, gently his fingers moved his masters' hand on his length. Leaning down he captured his masters' ear into his mouth, flicking his tongue into his ear. "Don't you want it…" the demon purred deeply into his masters' ear, his thumb slowly brushed his masters' tip teasing him slowly with pleasure.

"I…." he inhaled shakily, hips giving a soft jerk when his sensitive tip had been brushed for the first time, closing his eyes once more, simply wanting the problem to go away. 'Oh god…'

"Sebastian…get…get rid of it…" Defeat…utter defeat…

"Yes, my lord." The demon purred deeply at the order instantly capturing his masters' lips, sliding his fingers over his masters' length slowly. His thumb continued to brush his masters' tip only to stop and move his fingers so that he slid the shorts off of his masters' hips to have full access of his lord. Shivering faintly at the sight knowing that he was going to please his master and touch him more intimately than anyone else. The butler's fingers instantly wrapped back around his masters' length, rolling over his tip slowly. His tongue slid against his masters' bottom lip coaxing him into a kiss.

The teenage boy shivered against the touch, trying to relax his breathing, though he was unable to at the new feelings erupting inside of him. He tilted his head slightly to Sebastian's urging, lips moving softly against his in turn, not quite knowing the way to do so.

Sebastian purred against his masters' lips as they were moving soft and gentle. Licking the boy's lips he pushed into his mouth tasting his master completely, teasingly rubbing his tongue against Ciel's trying to get him to play back. His hand moved to grasp his masters' length fully starting to slowly pump him, his thumb rubbing the boy's tip as he moved.

Ciel moaned out loudly, arching into the foreign touch. He tried to focus on the feeling, not certain what it was as heat began to pool lower, burning inside of him as he tentatively touched his tongue to the butler's. The fingers massaging his intimate flesh caused him to shift slightly where he lay, uncertain of what to make of the feeling.

Purring loudly at his masters' tongue touching his, melting at the touch, smiling gently against the kiss his hand started moving quicker onto his masters' length. Shaking faintly he felt his pulse quicken slightly to his masters actions. The boy seemed to be driving the demon up the wall with his scent and his voice.

Ciel's lashes fluttered across his cheeks, mouth parting more on shaky pants and gasps, rolling his hips upward a bit hard, hands reaching up to grasp the front of Sebastian's coat. Those lips were so delicious on his own, driving him up a wall, gasping at the thought of what else Sebastian could do with that tongue, shocked that he himself could even think such things.

Sebastian shivered lightly at the demanding pull on his coat moaning gently into his mouth, slipping down to nip down the boy's neck. Sighing contently his hand that was on his cheek slid down to undue the shirt slipping his hand to play lightly with the buds on the teen's chest. His mouth slid down his masters' collar bone nipping and sucking leaving small red marks down his chest, finally finding the bud and sucked it into his mouth slowly.

Ciel was panting shakily, all of these sensations causing shivers to jolt through him. This was the first time he'd felt anything so strongly of this manner, and it was driving him absolutely insane with need for…he wasn't certain what he was striving for.

"Sebas…" was he calling for him now? His voice was thick with feeling, chest raising and falling with the fervor of his first pleasurable encounter, and it was with none other than the devil whom he hired. He didn't want to move away, and surprisingly enough, he didn't feel quite as awkward as he figured he would, if this occasion ever were to arise with someone else.

Sebastian purred against his master's chest, his thumb rolled down the opening of his member. Nipping and sucking the bud leaving a redness around the bud, moving to the other one teasing that one. Curling closer to his master, his lips moved slowly down his masters' chest and stomach moving so far that he reached where his hand was. His thumb stopped it's teasing only until his tongue flicked against his master's tip purring at the sweet salty taste. 'Not too sweet but not to salty, it is like a delicious sweet that is made with a side order of steak salted deeply.' The demon purred loudly at the thought.

"Sebastian!" he inhaled through his teeth, squirming slightly beneath his butler's lips and fingers, biting his lip softly. The heat prickling his skin was driving him further and further into the grasps of sinuous pleasure.

The demon's vibrant eyes looked up at his master before he sucked the teen's entire tip. Purring he continued to stroke his masters' base his movements quickened unhurriedly wanting his master to admit defeat and complete. "mmm…" he purrs loudly smiling soothingly. His tongue lavishing the opening wanting all that came out of it.

Ciel whimpered out softly, not even noticing the feminine whimper that escaped his lips as his back arched from the bed, lashes fluttering at the feeling. Already, his tip was leaking with the need and desire to finish. "Ahh…" he gasped again at the light vibrations of Sebastian's purr.

Sebastian purred again at the sound of his master's voice, his mouth sucking harder on his master's tip, his tongue rubbed harder on the opening. The demon was savoring the taste of his masters' delicious juices that were weeping from his member. Sebastian wanted more of his master. For some reason things seemed less professional between the two since the demon had brought him fully back. There were things that the demon yearned for, maybe it was that the male was soon was going through his puberty, and he wanted to fully have him in his grasp or was it that the butler wanted to fully make the human his before anything happened to the human again, he knew that he wouldn't be able to bring him back again. Through the years the demon felt that he was getting closer and closer to the young master, and now that their blood had been mingled in the incantation they now had a deeper bond to one another.

With every stroke of that erotic tongue, the boy beneath the ministrations cried out more and more. Ciel's back arched up again, fingers clawing into the bed harshly as he drew closer to the edge of everything. Mewling moans flowed freely from his lips as Sebastian's pleasured him. Those lips…that mouth…hot, wet, tight…

"Ah!" he shuddered, rolling his hips upward on a whimpering cry, tensing as something unwound inside of him. "S-Se-Ahh…!" His lips parted again on nearly silent and breathy cries, trembling as he completed for the first time in his life. Such beautiful heat, licking at his every nerve sent him to the brink of sanity.

Sebastian purred swallowing the boy's seed closing his eyes as he savored the taste. 'Why is he so intoxicating, why is he so delicious, why am I so attracted…Am I not supposed to be the obedient servant, then of course, he did order me to get rid of it…is it my fault he didn't specify how he wanted it taken care of.' the demon's thoughts rolled through his mind then they were cast from his mind without a care in the world of what had happened, other than he was the one who made his master give into desire. Sebastian moved slowly away from his masters' tip, and member, leaning back wiping a dribble of his masters' seed from the corner of his lip, sucking on his finger. Slowly he leaned down to whisper into his master's ear. "I told you; you will enjoy life more if you give into what you really desire…to let go of yourself so completely that you are happy." The demon purred evilly into his master's ear, flicking his tongue against the lobe lightly, testing the waters with his master once more.

Ciel's eyes were still closed, lashes fluttering against his cheeks a moment as he visibly shuddered, mewling gently in his throat. True, he had given into temptation, and the heat of his servant's breath near his ear made him tingle everywhere as the aftermath of his orgasm still pulsed through his veins. So delicious…

For several minutes he remained in that spot before his mismatched eyes slowly opened to meet with Sebastian's red ones, shivering again. His mind raced again, thinking back to the events that had taken place. His gaze dropped to Sebastian's moist lips…those tempting and sinful lips…

The butler saw his masters' look to his lips, purring deeply at seeing his mismatched eyes. Leaning down he captured the teens' lips with his own, Ciel's taste was still fully on his lips as he kissed him tenderly. Closing his eyes he was satisfied with how his master acted and how he had moaned out to him as he was touching, kissing, licking, and sucking on him.

The teen had seemingly grown on the demon, and the demon was unwilling to let the boy out of his grasp. Sebastian knew that he was his no matter if he had a fiancée; Ciel was going to be his. 'Forever. Mine…' the demon purred in his thoughts.

Ciel moaned deeply, tasting himself faintly on Sebastian's lips. Their mixture was so delicious…so….so….He pulled back, hands pushing on Sebastian's chest and shoving back hard. "Wh…wh…"

Sebastian was smiling devilishly handsomely and wickedly. His fingers brushed against his masters' temple, making sure that the boy's hair was out of his face. The vibrantly red eyes sparkled in the darker room watching the teen with his eyes speaking his thoughts. No matter what happened from this moment on, Ciel was always is going to be his.

Ciel could see the look, and he knew it too. He had given in, and there was no possible excuse he could make to have the demon think otherwise. Still, his pride was far too strong to allow himself to admit it, so all he could do was to push him away.

"Why did you do that?!" he tried to sound demanding, but all that came out was a breathy pant.

"My lord, I told you that I would." 'and you were so tempting me you evil vixen…' "and my lord you ordered me to get rid of it, did you not." Sebastian was using the most degrading type of teasing tone he could, because he wanted to see his master's reaction knowing that he had given in. The boy wouldn't be able to deny it, and the demon was so glad that he couldn't. His deep red eyes sparkled bright red as he touched his master's temple rubbing them lightly.

The boy was bright red, though not entirely from embarrassment, as he was still panting from his first sexual experience. Without another word, he slapped Sebastian's hand away, biting his lips lightly.

Sebastian chuckled gently leaning away slowly blowing down the boy's body with a gentle breath. Smiling charmingly he leaned over and picked up a small bit of roast duck on a fork and pulling his master up he lightly put the fork on his lower lip. Lightly rubbing the duck over his master's lips coating it with the sweet tasting spices and gravy.

"My lord, your lunch…" the butler wanted his master to eat something, anything. Being asleep for so long he wasn't able to eat solid food, for a year his master was unable to taste the flavors of food. The delicious sensation of want and need for creamy spices blended into the food.

Ciel gasped softly as he was pulled up, staring at the man with unreadable eyes. Another soft sound came from him as the food tempted him, tongue trailing out to lightly taste it before willingly opening his mouth a bit, never once taking his eyes off of Sebastian.

Sebastian shivered faintly slowly sliding the duck into his masters' mouth, watching how his tongue had tasted the duck. The demon's eyes sparked vibrant in the dark, he pulled the fork slowly out of his master's lips, picking up another bite waiting for his master to finish his meal. Smiling a more gentle smile the demon moved his hand, that was on his master's back that was keeping him up so that he could eat, to rub the teens lower back.

Chewing slowly, the teen continued to watch Sebastian. The taste had been just as deliciously rich in flavor as he remembered, though he had a bit of a hard time swallowing, having not taken a single bite of solid food on his own for nearly a year. After a moment he opened his mouth again, eyes fluttering shut.

'That's all it was…' he told himself, 'He did his duty. And I got rid of what was distracting me from mine.' Why would it have anything deeper? Sebastian was a servant, and he, the master.

The butler paused leaning down flicking his tongue lightly on the corner of his masters' lips. Smiling lightly he leaned back touching his master's back with a soothing touch. The butler's eyes were bathing over his master's eyes as if wishing they would open once again.

'Why do I feel like we were close and then got further apart? Is it what I said? Is it?' the demon questioned himself as he fed his master another bite of duck. His eyes were soothing to look at if his master looked at them, they were curious and a tad lost but they seemed to be a soothing color of red.

Ciel's eyes immediately opened to the touch on his lips, flushing almost instantly and glancing down, carefully taking another bite. 'I hate feeling this way…It is a weakness. I refuse to give into human weakness.'

Sebastian looked at his master's eyes watching the blush flush over his cheek, his fingers that held onto the fork only to pull his master chin up gently making him look at the butler's eyes. "My lord, it isn't weakness to fall into what is natural." The demon spoke as if he heard his master's thoughts but instead had read his eyes and his blush rather well. Smiling gently the butler leaned forward his breath was faint on his master's lips. "My lord…"

Ciel shivered, momentarily being trapped within those taunting eyes before shoving back from him again, shaking. "Stop that…" he grumbled, looking away again. "Don't touch me that way on your own…ever again… that's an order…"

"Understood." Sebastian said completely disappointed now that his master ordered him not to touch him like that ever again on his own. Sighing gently he grabbed the fork again picking up another bite of duck sliding it into his masters' mouth slowly. There was something going on with his own body that the demon seemed to be attracted to his master, which made him confused and upset at what was happening.

"Eat, my lord." His voice had become as distant as when they first had met, obedient as ever. Sebastian wanted the boy for his own, and he would eventually have him, he knew that. Through the years he felt the master's weaknesses and the strengths, and that seemed to become greater than ever before as the butler sat on the bed trying to feed his frail master's body.

Ciel had to pause before taking another bite, looking as if it had become difficult for him to take any more, biting his lips softly and shaking his head after only a few bites. "No more for now…I can't…" he whispered, seeming just slightly offended by himself. His gaze dropped back down to the hands that were placed in his lap, eyes hinted with sadness. Through the years, he had undoubtedly grown close to Sebastian. What was supposed to be a mere human to demon contract became deeper. He found that he held concern for the creature that was meant to be only a pawn in this never ending game of chess that was his life. Sebastian had become family.

"Sebastian, will you help me to fix my clothing?" for once, it was a question and not a demand. His voice was soft and gentle and so alike when he was younger before the fateful events that had set off his cold demeanor

Sebastian looked almost taken aback by the question from his master, his eyes looking even more concerned than before. The demon knew that he had gotten through to his master's barrier of defense by the way his master now was sounding like a caring child wanting to see his puppy. Leaning down he put the fork down slowly onto the plate.

"Thank you for trying to eat." The demon said in abnormally and startling soft voice near his masters' ear before he leaned back again, his fingers were gentle and quick in their job to fix his master's outfit. Finishing with the shirt part of his outfit the demon moved to between his legs, his fingers moved his masters' length with gentleness back into his underclothing his fingers finding a slight amount of stickiness on it. Before he finished fixing his clothes the butler pulled out a silk handkerchief wiping down his masters' length with a soothing stroke. He wasn't meaning to do anything but make sure that his master was clean and ready to do whatever he needed to do. Finishing with cleaning up the slight stickiness he put his master's length into his pants and slowly buttoned up the buttons.

"Is that all, my lord…?" he bowed his head, keeping his fingers on his master's hips as he asked the question in a more formal way after what he had last said. His eyes drifted up to his masters' seeing both of his eyes made the corner of his lips crook into a small smile.

The gentle and innocent touches made the boy's lips part in an almost silent sigh, watching the butler with every action he did. He nodded shortly, confusion swelling within him at the sweet words that were muttered into his ear.

"I want a bath tonight." He spoke closer to his regular tone, slowly moving to try and stand.

Sebastian nodded curtly, knowing that is perfectly understandable for it was his first time and he was most likely disgusted that he had someone touching him so intimately. Who would want as demon touching him so much closer than any other human being? Why would they want to feel god with someone that is supposed to take their soul. How are you supposed to feel when you give into the touches and the sensations of someone touching them who will eventually own their soul? Centuries of knowledge let the demon know that there was never an alternative to have someone so fully without them being a little bit afraid and weary or just plain hating it. Or was it the same in this situation? He had been with the master for years, isn't it natural for one to feel something if they have been with them for so long? Through the years Sebastian felt like he had been getting closer to his master and questioned what he truly meant to the small boy. Was that so bad? He fought for the boy, he kept the boy safe, and he worked as five people. Why couldn't he fully have to boy to himself?

The demons questioned seemed to cloud his mind and his judgment for his hands didn't move from his master's hip, and they kept him from moving to stand on his own. The demon finally looked out of the cloud his fingers instantly flexing and letting the child go.

"What time would you like your bath?" the demon asked his voice screamed confusion, but he refused to ask any of the other questions that were roaming through his mind.

Ciel noticed the clouded expression in Sebastian's eyes, watching him in awe. Never had the man let down his guard enough to show specific emotions, and it was making Ciel's heart flip in turn.

"After supper…" he spoke gently, taking a sidestep away from Sebastian before turning and walking shakily toward the door, flushing at how wobbly his legs were now. "Are you coming…?" he asked cautiously, not looking back at the other.

"I told you I will always' be by your side, and I would never betray, did I not?" the demon said in an obedient and teasing voice. Sebastian smiled gently walking in step behind his master. 'I'll always be here when you fall…' the demon thought walking through the threshold of no return.


	4. His Butler, Hunted

61

Chapter

Three

Deep in the darkest depths below the earth, far beneath the Phantomhive estate, even deeper than the oceans, a heavy sigh could be heard from a figure crouched in front of another, though neither's features were able to be made out from the lack of light in the underground palace. A long, clawed hand spread across the man's chest as an enchantingly smooth voice rang from thin lips.

"I will retrieve what I must, my lady…my queen, I won't let you down like that traitor has…my…" Those thin lips curled evenly into a careful smile, near white eyes lifting to the figure in front of him. "Lilith."

On the snowy grasses of England, the Phantomhive mansion appeared as splendid as ever before. To commoners, the walls were shining as if they were glistening with a hidden layer of gold. Inside, however, the vicious clattering and clanking of dishes and other types of fine furnishings were ringing about the room.

Meirin screamed in horror when one of the Phantomhive's most expensive vases came crashing to the floor into tiny bits around her. The red head whimpered pathetically, fixing her glasses as the younger blonde male ran up to her with a broom.

Finnian hurriedly began to sweep the mess with a worried look. "Ah, Meirin, you need to be more careful! We have yet to see the young master, and we don't want to upset him into firing us if he'd been stressed as Sebastian said he has!"

Bard walked into the room a cigarette in his mouth, looking at the woman shaking his head. "He is correct, Miss." Sebastian said walking into the room, having heard the conversation as he was on the way to give his master tea. Sebastian watched the maid with eyes that didn't show any emotion, he still did every once and a while, but not as much as when Ciel first returned to the mansion.

It was true his master hadn't even talked to him but to give him an order for food or for tea. He just stayed to himself, the letters from business men and women, wondering how the Lord Phantomhive was doing and when new products would be shipped, were slowly starting to pile in the corner of the study. The dark demon slowly moved past the three that had been talking.

"I need you two." He turned to the two males "to scrape that driveway of all the ice and snow, just in case Master Phantomhive wishes to leave." A devious smile seemed to touch his lips as he felt something stirring deep below the Phantomhive mansion, but he kept with what he was doing. It was his job to serve his master no matter what was happening. Standing up straight he walked to the stairs and up them slowly, his eyes seemed to show curiosity and concern. His master wasn't eating much and he was almost fearful for loosing him, and yet, he was an adult if he did die he would have to take his soul, or he would let him go to wherever he was meant to go.

Turning his eyes up he knocked lightly on the door only to walk into the room slowly, his boots were soft on the floor so if his master didn't hear him knock there was no way to hear the butler come into the room. A steaming cup of tea was on the platter that Sebastian held in his hands. Walking forward slowly he watched his master with bright red eyes. Licking his lips lightly and unconsciously, Sebastian leaned down and put the tea down onto the table.

"My Lord, I would like to ask you if you are going to do anything today?" The male said softly, moving to kneel beside his master, tying the tie on his neck carefully. His touch was still as gentle and caring as ever. The red eyes seemed to look up at the young lord's eyes carefully; their contract was still in motion so he did everything that his master wanted of him.

Ciel glanced up briefly to see the butler before looking back down to the paper in his hand, a serious expression on his face. Shaking his head a bit, he sighed, tossing the letter aside.

"Jonathan Edward Gradston Sheffield." He spoke the name simply with an amused look on his face. "The CEO of the Gradston Grade Sweets Company is hoping to meet with me to discuss partnering with our company. For sixty percent profit."

Sebastian nodded slowly walking over placing the tea cup in front of his master. Watching his master with curious and yet hidden emotion filled red eyes. "Is there anything promising in the partnership, or are they the same as the rest?" Sebastian asked as he slowly filled the tea cup with steaming tea. The demon had been as distant as he used to be, but he was told never to do anything like what they had done the day before.

"When are you going to get ready for the party that Lady Elizabeth is throwing you?" Sebastian asked in a stern and gentle voice.

"Just another company seeking to take over. I suppose we'll have to set up an appointment." Ciel took the cup, bringing it to his lips and inhaling the scent deeply, sighing contently. "Darjeeling? Could you prepare something sweet with this?" He set it down without taking a drink, stacking the nearby papers neatly in the corner of his desk, momentarily ignoring Sebastian's question about the party as if he hadn't heard it.

"As you wish, my lord." The butler walked out of the room only to return five minutes later with a big slice of triple chocolate pie with whip cream on top of it. Setting it in front of his master, placing it beside the still steaming tea that was on the desk. Sebastian bowed smoothly to his master, before asking the question again. "When will you need help with getting ready for Elizabeth's welcome back party?"

Ciel practically purred at the sight, eyeing the pie with satisfaction, though that damned question popped up once more before he could savor the delicious treat.

"Why do I need a welcome back party? I have many things I have to attend to, after all. I've been letting work pile up."

"It is always polite to arrive at a party that is thrown by a lady that is so close to you, My Lord." The demon said moving slowly behind his master standing behind him as a shadow. He was smirking at his masters' grimace. "Is it so bad to go to a party thrown for you?" Sebastian asked in a teasing tone purposefully sounding like a smart ass knowing that his master didn't like to dance.

"Yes." He grumbled, not showing that he was embarrassed at all. It had been a long time since he had last danced with anyone, and quite frankly, he wasn't decent to begin with. On top of that, he wasn't sure if he still remembered how…

"It's a waste of time."

"So in other words you don't remember how to dance, and you are afraid to try due to the fact that it has only been a few day's since you have been fully awake and aren't ready to deal with standing for that long especially going in circles around the dance floor." The butler teased leaning down he grabbed his master's hands and twirled him so that he was in the middle of the floor so that they were in the dancing position. The tad bit of height of the young master made it a tad easier to do so.

Ciel's eyes narrowed, a pout present upon his soft lips. "That is _not_ the reason." A lie. "I just…" he paused, sighing heavily in defeat, fingers twitching slightly on Sebastian's hand.

"Left foot first, and we will spin slowly from there, making small swirls of dream in the young girl's hearts that you will be melting, my lord." Sebastian said charmingly slowly moving around the room with his master in his arms, loving the feeling of him so close to his body. Sebastian smiled deviously his hand on his master's shoulder while the other one was tight around his small frail pale fingers as they moved across the floor.

Stumbling against him a moment, the boy flushed, eyes lowering to watch their feet. He remembered the first time being held against the devil in this manner while learning to dance. That was nearly a year and a half ago now, but he still remembered it clearly as if it had been just days ago. The feeling of Sebastian's hand in his was almost enough to make him melt. As they twirled about this very same room, he had stumbled into Sebastian's chest, pulling away before he could possibly blush. This was almost exactly like that time, and it was comforting to think about how long the demon had been by his side, always helping and protecting him.

Ciel continued to watch their feet move, being sure he wouldn't step on the other's this time, hand unusually tight against Sebastian's as he was still somewhat wobbly on his legs.

"When you are comfortable, look into the eyes of the partner that you are dancing with, that way it is more…personal." The demon said swallowing what he had said knowing that he didn't want his master to look to closely into his eyes, he knew that they might show something, but as he said it he instantly hid everything behind his dark red eyes. The demon continued to swirl his master around the study waiting for his master to become steady on his feet and feel being able to look away from his feet.

Swallowing nervously, Ciel's eyes trailed slowly upward until they came into contact with Sebastian's red ones, trying to remain steady in his step, though the moment he looked up, he stumbled forward some. This caused him to flush deeper and glance sideways quickly.

Sebastian smiled gently his fingers stayed with Ciel's as he moved slowing down until he stood with Ciel completely against his chest. Looking down at his master his eyes were a tad more gentle then they were earlier. His body was soft against his masters' no matter how he was tempted to lean down and capture his master's lips.

Ciel allowed his eyes to trial back up to Sebastian's, biting his lip softly before speaking up. "Are we going to just stand here?" he mumbled with a cute pout.

"No my lord, we are going to try again, this time take smaller steps so that you won't stumble…" the butler said in a gentle voice, his eyes hardened both of his hands were sturdy against his master, slowly moving once again, taking shorter steps this time as he moved his master around the room, trying to keep his eyes on Ciel's. "Don't look away this time." He said in soft smooth talk.

Nodding slightly, Ciel held his gaze to Sebastian's, loosening his grip on his hand just a tad, taking deep breaths as they moved once more, heart pounding hard.

Sebastian was wearing a smirk that slowly turned into a warm charming smiling loving the ability of looking into his master's eyes. There was a warmer feeling to his touch on his master's shoulder, and on his hand. There was slowly a warmer look to the demon's usually dark red eyes, he was glad to have his master's touch so welcoming to his. Then again was it good or was it bad that they both were giving in, or was it that Sebastian was making him give in…?

With his every step, it was obvious that the young Phantomhive was gaining slow but steady confidence. A small and nearly cocky smirk of his own turned his lips now, taking the chance to spin, and managed gracefully. "How is this?"

"Beautiful…" the demon said gently watching his master's lips curl into a smirk, Sebastian knew that his master was gaining confidence in his wobbly legs. Ciel looked so graceful as he was being spun around the room smiling so beautifully. The demon felt like something was going to snap within him, his spinning slowed down until they were completely halted. "My lord.." the butler was unsure of what he wanted to say until he looked at the tea still on the desk. "You still need to eat, my lord." He said in a gentle confused voice, even his eyes shown confusion and slight distance to his master before he was looking at his master, leaning down as if he was going to kiss his lord and he tied the tie a tad bit better. "You should get ready soon…" the butler said before standing up slowly returning to his erect obedient self.

The boy seemed confused with the sudden change of subject, his smile slowly falling from his lips as the other moved away. Without allowing himself any further torment of pondering the matter more, he returned slowly to his desk, taking a sip of his tea. "Make an appointment with Mr. Sheffield for tomorrow afternoon. Prepare my outfit."

"Yes, my lord." The butler bowed his head lowly he had watched his master's smile fall away from his lips, shaking his head gently at the fall of his lips. Though it didn't look like he really cared much for his master for he hid behind a wall of defense.

"Which outfit do you wish me to prepare?" the butler asked in an obediently questionable voice. There was something tormenting the demon's non-existing soul. His heart felt like it had a thousand needles in his hear, and he felt something stirring deep within the underworld. Something was wrong and he could feel it, and if he wasn't careful he would be caught up into the stirring of demons. His eyes sparked curiosity and yet it was gone as soon as soon as it was visible in his eyes.

"The black and silver I found in the store the other day." He said, shuffling through more letters, tossing some aside without even reading them, others he kept in a separate file to be handled later. Something in his voice sounded irritable now.

"Yes, my lord." The demon's red eyes sparkled at the sound in the boy's voice, walking over to him he whispered into his ear. "You know you don't have to hide from me, I know you better then anyone else in the world. Even better than your fiancée." The butler's breath was hot on his master's ear before he walked to the door turning around bowing to his master. "Your outfit will be ready for you within the hour." Sebastian said smirking at his master's expression.

"Contact Sheffield." He repeated, keeping his head low now, acting as though Sebastian's action hadn't affected him whatsoever. "Don't waste time, Sebastian. It isn't like you to diddle."

"Yes, my lord." The demon was out of his masters' sight within the moment that his master had told him not to waste time. Sighing faintly outside the door he went to the kitchen to prepare some appetizers for the party, make dinner, call Sheffield, and make some delicious sweets for his masters' appetite. Finishing the appetizers, and the deserts that he left in the oven, Sebastian walked up the stairs to his masters' bedroom and got the outfit out that his master wanted to wear for the evening. Finishing pulling the pieces apart so that he could do one layer at time, Sebastian sighed gently sliding out of the room. The butler moved slowly to the study knocking on the door again.

"My lord, your guests are arriving, and Lady Elizabeth is wondering when you will be coming downstairs." The butler was speaking through the door, slowly opening the door walking only barely into the threshold. "My lord…?"

There was no answer right away, as Ciel had been busy reading over another letter out loud.

'To the Earl of the Phantomhive mansion…" he mumbled to himself, "Cordially invited to participate in a once in a lifetime event…yearly winter ball held at the infamous Victoria and Albert Museum of the arts…all of the highest nobles will be attending, it would be an honor if you would take part to represent the Funtom company…up to three guests…" Ciel sighed, reaching up a hand to rub his temples.

The butler walked over to his master as if a ghost, invisible as ever he slipped behind Ciel, rubbing his temple slowly. Sighing gently his fingers were gentle and long on his master's temple. Shaking his head he had listened to his master talk out loud.

"My lord, why don't you wait to read some more later, you don't want to strain yourself too much, remember your body hasn't been working fully for the past year. Don't wear it out now that you are back into it." The demon said in his usual tone.

Ciel pulled away from Sebastian's touch slightly, folding the letter back neatly and setting it in the center of his desk. "I've been invited to London to the Queen's museum for a ball on the twenty-seventh. That's just a week from now, isn't it?" He exhaled slowly. "It's required for me to represent our company. You're going to attend it with me as your duty." In truth, he was just nervous to go alone. However excellent he seemed around other people, he only pulled his true strength and confidence with the knowledge that Sebastian was always beside him every step of the way.

He took the final bite of the pie that was set on his desk earlier before standing and walking to the center of the room, glancing back at Sebastian. "Are my clothes ready?"

Sebastian chuckled gently moving slowly away from his master having felt his master pull away from his touch. 'Is my touch that bad? Is it that hideous to feel against his skin? I guess our relationship is as professional as ever. I will find a way to get through to Master Phantomhive.' sighing faintly he watched the boy as he walked around the desk to stand in front of it.

"Of course I will go with you." The demon bowed his arm against his chest bowing his upper body to his master. He had been told that he was going to be with his master keeping sure that the master didn't get into trouble, yet even if he wasn't being told to go he would have been within reach of his master, watching him. Smiling evilly, he slowly leaned up standing up straight.

"Your outfit is ready for you in your room. Are you ready for the party?" The demon was teasing his master with an obedient voice.

"I'm ready to get dressed." He grumbled, heading for the door and to his room, wishing to god he didn't have to go downstairs, but knowing if he didn't Elizabeth would most likely hunt him down.

"Yes, my lord." He spoke softly, walking into his master's bedroom moving he took his masters' fingers and slowly started to slide the coat of off his master's shoulder. His fingers were as gentle as ever, almost as they were the morning that they went to town. Gently moving he made his master sit on the bed, sliding the boy's boots off of his delicate feet.

"What shoes do you want to wear with the outfit?" Sebastian asked as he slowly slid the knee high socks from his masters' longer legs.

Ciel waved his hand a bit, shaking his head. "It doesn't matter. I trust you to make it match." He sighed, closing his eyes as he was undressed, waiting for Sebastian to finish doing so and redress him.

Sebastian walked over and grabbed knee high boots that had a delicate heal to them. Looking over his master he walked over and slowly slid the shirt that he had on his chest, revealing pale skin, his finger brushed it accidentally as he slid the shirt from his shoulders. Moving his fingers down, he undid the boy's pants sliding them from his masters' hips. Moving away to grab the top to the outfit that his master had chosen, though he had admired his master's body before he slid the shirt over his master's shoulders, grabbing one hand then the other through the holes of the shirt for the arms. Buttoning it up he slowly slid over and grabbed the pants to his master's outfit and he slowly slid them onto his body, lifting the boy off of the bed with one arm only to slide the shorts onto his master's hips, buttoning them tucking in the shirt. Closing his eyes only briefly he slid socks onto his master's legs, sliding on the boots.

"You are nearly ready my lord. Do you wish to hide what you are ashamed of still?" he brought out a black silk eye cover that he went out of his way to make for his master, the tie had a gentle white stripes down them. It was gorgeous but it was something that the demon actively didn't like wanting to hide his contact, it had been so long since he had seen it and it was something that the demon liked to see, it made their bond deeper than ever.

Lifting a brow slightly, Ciel eventually shook his head, sighing to himself. "Of course I want it on. Don't be ridiculous." He whispered the last part, waiting for the demon to finish his chore.

Sebastian nodded gently sliding the eye patch over his master's eye, tying it on the back of his head. Lifting his master up while he stayed on his knees, sliding the overcoat onto his master, leaving them unbuttoned. "You are all ready to break some hearts, my lord." He said gently, leaning back to look up at his master looking into his only eye that was showing.

The flush returned immediately, looking away from Sebastian. "I have no interest to." He mumbled, stepping past Sebastian. "I'm assuming Elizabeth is downstairs right now." He stated, rather than asked, sounding less than interested.

"Yes my lord. Would you like me to just serve appetizers while you dance with perfect grace and balance as a swan on a lake?" Sebastian asked bowing slightly to his master as he stood up onto his feet, watching his master with dark vibrant red eyes. The demon was unsure on how he felt about the manner, for if it was up to him, he'd rather be the one spinning the young lord across the dance floors making each and every one of those women jealous. Though this was not the fact and he needed just to be the obedient monster he was. Unlike the flowers that were blossoming downstairs, the man who served one of the highest of flowers was grown into a weed slowly wilting with age and weariness slowly killing the highest blooming flower. Sighing gently he looked at his master's back, the color seemed odd on him, he looked better in the green he had had on but this was his party and it didn't matter to the servant who was supposed to not say is opinion in the matter.

Ciel snickered to himself, taking a deep breath as he wandered out of his room and down the hallway to the stairs, not bothering to wait for Sebastian, but expecting to hear the shrill voice of his cousin whom he was certain would practically tackle him as she always did. He halfway cringed at the thought, knowing he still wasn't quite strong enough to keep himself up from something like that.

Sebastian was behind the boy making sure that he wasn't going to fall over at all while he walked down the hallway as he had done the day before. He cringed nearly at the same time as his master when he saw a bounce blonde haired girl with long ringlets, and a deep pink dress that flowed down past her ankles. There was a high pitched squeal as she ran up the stairs, tackling the teen; Sebastian's hand was already on his master's lower back making sure that he stood flat on his feet. The girl was squealing loudly into the teen's ear.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU REALLY ARE HERE!!!!!! I MISSED YOU SO!!!!!" Elizabeth leaned back kissing his cheek lightly taking his hand and nearly drug him to the dance floor. Sebastian was chuckling gently then going back into in shell of nonexistent emotions, walking down the steps he moved to the kitchen getting a platter of appetizers he slipped onto the floor moving around asking people if they wanted anything to eat.

Ciel was careful to make sure he didn't stumble as he was pulled to the dance floor, an odd sort of expression on his face. "Elizabeth…" he sighed faintly, closing his eyes. "You know…I've never been fond of dancing."

"You will do wonderful. Don't worry so much you worry wart." Elizabeth giggled lightly, pulling the young lord to the middle of the dance floor. Placing Ciel in front of her she curtsied to him slowly, dipping low she waited for him to take the next move.

Swallowing shakily, the boy bowed politely in turn, then standing tall once more. He'd grown several inches, surprised that she came only to his nose now. Placing a hand gently on her waist with the other hand in her's, he pulled her carefully close with a gentleman like smile on his face. "Madam." Ciel said sweetly before beginning to move, just as his butler had taught him.

Elizabeth giggled happily, keeping instep with Ciel, "Oh, Ciel, When did you get so good at dancing?" she asked him looking at his uncovered eye with curiosity. She was quite impressed with how he was doing compared to the way he used to dance. Sebastian was watching from the sidelines through the corner of his eyes. 'So he smiles for her…It is sad that she will be out of the picture when the master realizes I'm the one he can't stand without. Or eat, or drink, or change clothes without.' The demon said a more evil grin had crossed over his lips moving slowly away from the crowd, once he put the tray down his smile had instantly faded, for he wasn't really happy with the predicament that the girl was making him in.

"A gentleman must be able to dance for a precious flower, isn't that true?" He smiled, spotting Sebastian briefly out of the corner of his eye, his smile wavering just barely. "You look lovely." He twirled her expertly, keeping her close as he did so so as not to lose his balance.

Elizabeth blushed faintly feeling how close she was to Ciel, "Oh my, aren't you so charming tonight, Ciely, where did you learn such things." She said in her high pitched annoying voice that would drive a cat wild. She didn't see what the lord was looking at and she didn't really care. Sebastian moved slowly to grab glasses of juice and some of the finest wine, moving out of the room he walked with grace and balance as he danced through the crowd asking if anyone wanted something to drink along with their appetizers.

Ciel fought his gaze which continued to try and sneak over to get a peak or two at his butler, mentally kicking himself. Why was he getting so distracted by the elegant creature across the room, instead of the one in front of him…? That definitely could not happen.

"Ah, Lizzy…I have been invited to a formal dance a week from now being held at the Queen's grand museum…I thought it appropriate that I should be accompanied by my fiancé…Won't you be so kind to come as my date?" This time, he allowed his eyes to wander to the demon's form, catching a brief look at his face. For some reason, he felt as though he had to make a point, though he himself wasn't.

Sebastian caught what his master had said to the girl and he felt his eyes drop to the ground, instantly looking away from the boy making sure that his master was unable to see his look of emotion, Sebastian seemed to continue to move through the crowd. Once all the drinks were off of his platter he moved slowly to the kitchen only to stand there looking slightly dumbfounded, that the platter that he had started to set on the counter fell to the ground. Gasping faintly at the loud clatter, he was brought to his sanity, looking up he took a deep breath and hid everything under a hard exterior. 'I am only a servant and that is all I will but until I can get rid of others.' He thought deeply.

Elizabeth gasped at both the question, "Of course I will go with you, Ciely-bear!!!!!!" just as she spoke she saw that the boy looked off to where the black butler had been, her eyebrows furrowed unladylike, only to see the butler disappear. "OH!!!!! Ciel, I am soooooo glad that you have returned to the mansion." Elizabeth said squealing with delight in his ear, holding him tight until there was a loud clatter from the kitchen and then nothing. "Hm, Sebastian-sama, must have dropped something." The girl concluded.

The demon had dropped something but almost as soon as it was dropped he was out into the crowd of people almost looking angry at what he had just done to the platter and what his master had just asked of Elizabeth.

A shocked expression fell across Ciel's face to Elizabeth's words, then to Sebastian's reappearance. He wasn't used to that expression on the man's face unless it involved a battle of somesort, and even then it was rare. 'Sebastian…' he thought silently, watching the man before pulling away from his cousin a bit, not even registering that he was doing so until he had completely let her go.

"Se…?" Frowning, he side glanced at the blonde girl before him then quickly headed for the stairs. "Excuse me." he mumbled, making his way hurriedly up the stairs.

Why was his heart pounding so fast…? It felt as though it would burst.

Sebastian watched as his master flee up the stairs away from his pouting cousin moving he set the tray down, and slowly followed the young teen quietly up the stairs. The blonde girl down stairs was throwing a fit and making a scene. Sebastian saw that Meirin, Finnian, and Bard were trying to calm her down as well as many of the guests. Sighing faintly he walked after his master. He knew something was wrong if his master ran so quickly away from the party. Sebastian knew that he didn't like the celebration, but he knew that he wouldn't have left his fiancée on the dance floor alone if something wasn't a tad wrong. Unless she said no…she wouldn't have though…would she?

Ciel had found his way back to his study quickly, hand pressed over his chest and trying to take steady breaths, though they came out as strained and panicked. 'Stop this nonsense…' he told himself mentally as he began to feel lightheaded, closing his eyes tightly, hands on the front of his desk for support as he sank slowly to his knees, not trusting being on his feet any longer. Ever since he'd returned to the world of the living, everything had been different. Everything seemed new and strange, as if he was learning everything from a different perspective now.

Sebastian had followed the young master into the study slowly closing the door as quietly as he could, sliding into the light that was given off slightly into the room. He moved silently to where his master had collapsed to his knees. Leaning down he wrapped an arm around his masters' waist pulling him slowly up so that he was sitting on the desk he worked so hard on lately. Sebastian looked down at the boy with slightly concerned red eyes.

"My lord, what is wrong?" The demon put his wrist onto his masters' forehead checking his temperature. Watching him carefully as he did always'. 'Something's wrong, will he tell me?' the demon questioned…

Ciel visibly tensed at the voice, forcing himself to stop shaking and gripped the desk a little tighter. He kept his eyes closed and held his breath so as to not show the other that he was having difficulty, merely shaking his head.

"My lord…" The butler said in a gentle voice, he slowly rolled his fingers down his masters' forehead lightly rolling his fingers to his master's cheek. Moving closer waiting for his master to open his eyes wanting to see what was wrong. "Master Phantomhive…"

Hesitantly he opened his eyes, glaring back at Sebastian with a hint of something else in their depths. Fear?

He was refusing to answer such a question, for even he was uncertain what was going on with himself. Whenever he would feel the man so close, his heart would turn flips. It was a sensation he wasn't used to feeling, and it was making him nervous and quite frankly, afraid. He figured it out a while ago. Over the years their bond had grown, but with everything that had happened between the two, he felt an intense need to be beside the demon now, and it wasn't a healthy need, he concluded. He wasn't queer. Ciel told himself that right up front. Even if he was, it was improper to feel and think such things.

He had a fiancé. He was a noble. He was male. All of what he was feeling was complex and improper.

Sebastian was his butler. Sebastian was male. Sebastian was only there so long as he could get his prize in the end…

Even with all of these things going through his mind. Ciel still found himself gazing longingly at the demon before him and thinking back to the way their lips touched so sweetly nights ago before his ego worked itself into a frenzy. He was letting his work pile up like mad while watching every graceful action Sebastian would make, and he figured it would be best to get away from those feelings as fast as possible.

Sebastian saw his master's eye and saw something in it that he didn't much appreciate. Through the years he only saw that look very seldomly, for the demon was always there to help out to save him before he was afraid of what might happen. They had grown together over the years, and the demon felt like he was able to know everything about his young master. Gently rubbing his master's cheek with his thumb for a moment to look into the eyes of his master. Before wrapped his arms around his master, to rock him gently, slowly sliding so that his masters was on his lap and he was on the floor.

"What are you so afraid of that you ran up here, my lord?" He asked in a gentle voice, his fingers rubbed his lower back trying to sooth him fully, rocking him like a small child. His eyes were looking far beyond his masters' head to look at nothing, he was thinking deeply. There were many things that he wanted to ask his master, but at the same time did he really want to know what his master was afraid of. Was it that he had finally realized he wanted to wed his fiancée…The demon didn't want to think about it anymore, he leaned his chin lightly on his master's head as he rocked him slowly, closing his eyes briefly he inhaled his masters' intoxicating scent.

Ciel allowed the hold, not wanting to pull away. Hesitantly, he pressed his ear to Sebastian's heart, staring out at the wall to the side, eyes threatening to spill over with something he didn't want being shown.

'Myself…' he thought silently in answer to Sebastian's question. The things he was feeling were wrong and frightening to him. It was a shame they weren't directed toward his fiancé like they were supposed to be…but the truth is, that whether it was the proper pairing or not, he only ever saw the cheery blonde as a friend, from the time they were born to the time they were informed of their marriage, to just moments ago downstairs. He was disgusted with himself that, even if it was only for a few minutes, he pressed himself firmer against Sebastian's chest, inhaling the scent deeply.

The demon felt his master move closer to his chest sighing, accidentally out loud, contently, he pulled his master harder against his chest; his usually calm heart seemed to speed up slightly. He didn't know what his master was thinking but he did want his master to relax. Through troubled times and hard, never had the demon seen his master shake with fear. His red eye's slowly slid open as the demon felt his heart do a small flip at a thought he just had. Maybe his master was slowly allowing himself to feel someone else who cares for him. Through the years the demon didn't see any real compassion with human contact; even his aunt didn't get much compassion when she died.

"My lord…Phantomhive…." His voice continued to get even more gentle as he spoke to the boy. "Ciel…" he finally said out loud the name that he never spoke. Continuing to rock the boy, his fingers entwined in his hair rubbing his scalp lightly.

Ciel swallowed shakily, a depressed look in his eyes that remained hidden beneath bangs, continuing to stare at the wall across from him. His shoulders relaxed to the touch, finally allowing himself to breathe, a bit quickly though as if he were trying to catch his breath. He'd felt this touch before…but where was it…? No, it wasn't entirely like this…

He leaned back to gaze up at the demon with his one visible eye, expression almost lost, but still with a hint of calmness. For once, he partway wished that his other eye hadn't been covered. Sebastian was the only one he ever allowed so close to it, taking the patch off if he pleased, yet Ciel still continued to tell himself it was only when business called…Even with that thought, his heart still quickened when that contracted eye was able to see the demon.

Sebastian felt his master move to look up at him, looking down his eyes were a calm and soothing red and yet worried at the same time. As the boy's thoughts had been running through his mind the demon had already been reaching for the tie of the eye patch. His fingers worked as if they weren't moving on his master's head, untying the knot allowing the patch to fall to the ground. Sebastian nearly smiled at being able to undue it so easily without his master saying anything against it. Sebastian leaned back faintly to look over his young master.

Were these feelings unnatural, or were they just hidden in history, the books tell of demon's working for humans but never did they mention falling for them. Was it in the blood of a demon to fall for a human, so innocent and pure? But then Ciel wasn't all pure, he was just as impure as the demon that held him. Ciel was innocent in Sebastian's eyes, just because people tried to steal it didn't mean it wasn't there. The young lord was still a child, and he was just made to grow up too fast for his own good.

The demon's touch seemed to grow a tad bit more gentle as he looked at his master's uncovered face one hand stayed on his back, his elbow on his lower back and the hand was holding all the way up his master's back to hold his neck, so that he didn't fall back for any reason. The other hand moved to caress the boys' cheek, and with a gentle look the butler seemed to smile just as gently. He was watching his master curious thoughts seemed to roll into his mind.

Though the contracted eye shone brightly, the expression on Ciel's face was still very much calm, eyes sparkling slightly with something unspoken, brows gently creasing every now and then in thought.

Everything felt so familiar…and now he recalled why. That touch that was so gentle…that touch that removed that patch covering his eye with such care…it was because he felt it before. The same creature was before him, gazing back at him in very much the same way he had that night. It was the final night, sitting there at the final restng spot before he was to lose everything…Those feelings finally came back to him as his features relaxed completely.

_**I'll make it as painless as possible…**_

Ciel could hear Sebastian's voice chime into his mind soothingly.

…_**No…make it as painful as you can. Carve the pain of my life into my soul…Sebastian…**_

That's right. He had given that final order…and the last thing he could remember was that devilish smile and those gleaming eyes, that warm body moving closer to his, and even though he waited for pain, the initial closeness of the demon soothed his very soul…that soul that was about to be taken.

Ciel's eyes tried to search Sebastian's, knowing it would be virtually impossible through the barrier the butler often had over his emotions. Just short of a year ago, the boy had been ready to die. He sat on the cold stone, blood thick on his side and fear causing his heart to thunder hard in his chest. Looking back on it now, Ciel could feel everything he'd felt then. When he awaited Sebastian to take him, he was afraid…but he knew he had to…no, he wanted to give everything to the man before him. He was Sebastian's forever…and he knew that.

Without anymore thoughts on the matter, a soft, almost broken sounding voice came from the teenager's lips. "Why didn't you take it…? Why did you disobey my order…?"

Sebastian looked slightly taken aback to the question. 'Why didn't I take it? Why did I disobey a direct order?' the demon repeated into his mind over and over not finding a real answer to reply to his master's question. His eyes were distant for a moment as he thought about the questions, closing them a moment he shook his head remembering the command that he distinctly disobeyed. Could it have been that his master felt like his life was nothing but pain, he wanted to show the young master that not everything had to be painful. He smiled faintly, leaning down so that he was only inches from his master's face.

"For three reasons. You weren't in a state to order me, you were already mine for the taking. You never fully understood what had happened to your life, it was incomplete." The demon purposefully only gave the young master two reasons, keeping the third more to himself. His eye's seemed to slowly melt showing that he was just as confused as his master. The devil's eyes were as mischievous as ever, and yet they weren't as bad as they usually were when he was teasing the young master.

Ciel frowned faintly, though not out of anger, but more confusion. "I was ready…I was at peace…" he paused, realizing something of himself. 'I don't want to be at peace when I die…peace was where I was…dark, quiet…peace isn't what I am.' A smile made its' way to his lips then, shaking his head slightly.

"I don't want peace when I die…I want everything to be as hectic as ever…do you understand that?" he smirked slightly.

"Yes, but that is not what I wanted you to realize…There were many thing that were very incomplete. They are things that are needed before you pass…" his voice trailed of before he could finish the thought because if he did he would say something that he wouldn't mean to say to his master. Leaning close to his master, he again disobeyed an order, by capturing his master's lips with a gentle caress that was as light as a feather. There were many things that were said into the kiss, and yet most were probably unheard.

The demon wanted what was best for his master, but this was the second time that he disobeyed orders and he was ready to be punished for everything he was doing wrong. The demon seemed to be out of place since they had returned to the mansion, something about being with someone caring for them for a year straight without them knowing and without anyone else to come to talk to or worry about made their bound even stronger than before.

Ciel shuddered at Sebastian's lips, and before he knew it, he cautiously moved his lips back against his, being sure to keep his hands to himself as he fought the urge to touch Sebastian's face. As quickly as he responded, he pulled away to look at him once more, preparing to speak until a sound from the shadows of the corner caught his attention.

"Whose there?" He asked as his normal demanding tone resurfaced. Sure enough , there in one of the crooks of the study was the faintest outline of a figure, and all that could be seen were the pearly fangs glinting in what little light was present.

Sebastian's arms wrapped around Ciel's waist pulling him close to his chest sliding back slowly away from the shadows of the room, where there was light present. Gently his breath was on the top of Ciel's head. The male demon in front of him was obviously not for Ciel for if he was he would have captured him the moment he had left Sebastian's kiss to look at him. Taking a second he moved the boy behind him, his gloved hands rubbed together.

Vibrant red eyes sparked in the dark room shining in the shadows brighter than before. Watching the demon closely he licked his lips as something in him sparkled still able to taste Ciel on his tongue…Sebastian shook his head gently trying to ignore the delicious taste that was on his lips, and that seemed to make him love the taste so much more. He had been smiling gently as his master had looked up at him, he had felt Ciel trying to move his lips against his. In a way he hadn't disobeyed orders, he was told not to do that on his own and he didn't, he was being reacted to. His lord needed to be safe and that was what he planned to do as long as his master so wished him to be, and even after that.

The butler cleared his throat gently of anything that might have been in it, his eyes shifted up meeting the one who was in the shadows.

"Do you not have the decencies to knock? Or to even show signs of being here?" His voice was calm and collected even after what had just happened with him and his master. His voice seemed as always like he didn't care about anything or anyone, and yet the person behind him was more important than anyone else to him. Taking a step forward he made sure that the thing that was in the shadows stayed away from his master.

The toothy grin from the darkness came forth as a pair of silvery green eyes seemed to light up the area, soft clicking heals stepping forth until the figure was fully visible. Medium length tawny hair fell lightly down the intruding male's back, white flesh covering fine bones.

"As I expected from a lowly demon like you." A deep tone rang out from him, sending faint shivers down Ciel's spine as he glanced between the newcomer and his loyal butler. "I get he feeling this isn't simply because of the contract you've made…what is it you're called here…Sebastian? Feel free to call me Lucaerus, as it is my name." The man smirked charmingly, eying Sebastian.

Sebastian watched the demon step further into the light, he refused to move an inch. Other than to cross his arms behind his back slowly, standing in a stance that was as professional as all the other stances he stood in. His vibrant red eyes glowed and sparkled as he stood there looking at another demon in the mansion he was serving in.

"Not too lowly of a demon I am, who obeys his master's every whim." Sebastian said in a gentle yet very stern voice that would send chills down his own masters' body, a coldness set in his voice. His fingers wrapped around his other hand as he watched the demon as closely as possible. Sebastian's eyes were unblinking as he stood there trying to look confused on what the creature was asking, for he didn't want it too obvious that he knew that the demon was after him instead of his master. His body and eyes didn't sway from the demon, he was certainly worried for his masters' wellbeing but he didn't look back to make sure that his master was safe.

The creature before him bowed low, though not out of politeness, but rather a mocking type manner. "Ah, yes, you certainly are a loyal mutt, aren't you? Though I'm afraid you're serving the wrong person, child." By child, he was speaking entirely to Sebastian. "I've come to retrieve you and bring you home for sentencing."

Ciel unconsciously tensed his muscles, stepping beside Sebastian to speak in a low tone. "Oi, Sebastian. What is he talking about? Is he a demon?"

"Yes, my lord. He is a demon. And I brought you back from the world of death when you shouldn't have been…and I kept your soul within your body instead of taking it like our contract says I am binding to have once it is your time to pass." Sebastian said gently his eyes never leaving the demon's before him. There was harshness in his eyes and his stature; Sebastian's hand touched his masters' stomach keeping him where he stood. Watching the demon before him, his breath seemed to stall in his chest. He made sure that not even his breath would be taken with the demon in front of him, an evil glint in his eyes.

"You have the wrong idea. I have no desire to go with you. I am still on a contract with this boy, you can't break that contract so long as he is alive." Sebastian knew what he said and he had the boy clung to his chest the moment the word 'alive' left his lips.

Ciel gasped softly when he was pulled to him, eyes trailing back to the opposing demon in front of the two of them. "Sebastian," he spoke in a quiet voice, "Get rid of him. That's an order." The thought of having Sebastian snatched from him was terrifying to him.

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian moved forward his master still clung to his body for a moment before he set him in the chair of the study. Rushing towards the demon that was in front of him, he swung a mail opener knife at the demon's body. His feet barely touched the ground as he was moving only fast enough to touch the ground only for a split second. He was a hell of a butler and he would do what he was ordered to do at all time.

A playful laugh left the other demon who swiftly moved away from Sebastian's attempt, as smoothly as Sebastian's glides. "Have you lost all of your former pride? It's quite heartbreaking, boy." The man purred between thin lips, glancing sideways at Ciel. "You more than most should be aware of the rules between contracting with a human." With that said, his lips curled into a wicked grin, a long, snakelike tongue flickering teasingly at Sebastian as sharp claws suddenly swept at him.

Sebastian had been using his grace and balance as best he could against a demon who knew him so well. He was able to swiftly dodge the swipe of dagger sharp claws that were coming towards him. The demon that fought for Ciel was moving quickly.

"The human I serve has told me to get rid of you, and that is what I shall do." He swung around the demon making a quick strike as if to kick him.

Dodging easily, the demon who called himself Lucaerus revealed razored fangs, threatening to use the venom-tipped tools on the contracted demon. "You know, it is because of your kind that I despise low level demons." Snarling, he reached out with a swift, harsh grip, snagging hold of Sebastian's arm, even if it would be brief, and tried pulling him close.

The cloth on Sebastian's coat ripped, not really easily but as easily as the fine material would rip, as he moved away as quickly as he was caught. An evil smile was as wide and devious as ever. "My kind…my kind does their duty to the end." Sebastian said in an almost joking, teasing tone. Making small quick movements around the room and around the demon. 'At least I was correct, he wasn't after Ciel, he was after me.' The black butler was making sure that he was staying a safe distance away from his master, as he swung another sharp object at the demon before him. He was finding sharper more dangerous weapons to swing at the monster that had trespassed on the Phantomhive mansion. It was obvious that Sebastian was evenly matched, but the demon to serve Ciel would not quit what he was ordered to do.

"It would be easier if you just left. I will not lose, and I will not come with you." Sebastian spoke stubbornly and this time there was venom on his words. His eyes seemed to grow more and more intense, than only moments ago when he was holding his master in a gentle caress.

"That child has tainted your very being. Disgraceful." Smiling wickedly, the intrusive devil side-glanced at Ciel, purring in an almost seductive manner. "What sort of fun should we have with the boy? You wanted him all to yourself? I've been watching you since the moment you broke your deal. Will you come with me if I give you what you want?"

Sebastian saw the way the demon was looking at Ciel and growling lightly he was beside his master within a moment of the demon saying anything. The butler now stood very still as if waiting for the demon to make his next move. Sebastian understood the words that were coming from the demon's fowl lips, his glare turned even more intense. His demonic body stayed ridged standing straight up he refused to make any glance to his master. He answered a demon with a venom dripping word.

"No." it was simple but he knew that it would get through to the demon in front of him.

Lucaerus reared back, looking dumbfounded, shock written across every feature of his face. His eyes watched Sebastian closely as if taking in the man's features, or perhaps looking for something deeper, then snickered, giving a low growl with all hint of humor erased from his face. "Despicable creature." Stepping back, the windows began to shatter until all glass was gone from the framing. 'I now know his weakness.'

The bright smile returned to his face in a matter of seconds before he leapt backwards from the room, chuckling to himself. "Ah, farewell young devil and human. I've to report to our lady…Till we meet again!" he giggled much in a way Grell would, smoke enveloping him before he even touched a toe to the ground and vanished without warning.

Sebastian brushed his pants off before turning around bending low he bowed to his master, looking not at him but at the floor. He was confused why the demon left and at the same time worried. Slowly he leaned up to look at his master with clouded red eyes, through the years of serving for his master never once had a demon been strictly after him. Sebastian looked a tad worried due to that he knew that the demon would return. 'What did he see in my eyes that would make him leave? Ciel is in trouble now for a fact…' Biting his lip, he shivered faintly his eyes instantly slid into sadness realizing he might need to leave the child for a little bit so that he could sort out what was going on.

"My lord, do you wish anything to sooth the excitement that just happened?" He acted as if nothing had happened in that room other than the comfort of a shaking child. An evil smile slid to his lips, as he licked them lightly now able to enjoy the evidence of his master's taste. "Can I do anything more to sooth you at all?" His voice was smooth and lingering, like a blanket soothing over his masters body.

Ciel stared at him, not knowing what to think or to say. How, after something like that, could Sebastian act so…casual? Ciel stood, reaching out to take Sebastian's chin and force him to look at him in the eyes. "Sebastian? Who was that?"

Sebastian looked a tad taken aback; maybe he did something different to his master when he tried to get him back. There was now something different to Ciel, a more commanding, a more touchy type of person in the body that Sebastian loved to tease. Watching his master's reactions earlier made him want him to come undone and let him feel the joys that one can have in life. Even if people around you disappear, it isn't like they are gone from you, not really. Sebastian cared for his master, more than he should, and he knew he should be keeping his distance, the way a servant should. He was drawn to his master, and because of it Master Phantomhive was in trouble for it. His eyes turned a deeper red as he watched Ciel carefully. He took a deep gentle breath looking dark as ever, leaning towards Ciel.

"Lilith's right hand man. That is all that is needed to know." Sebastian said in his cool voice his smile had left him for a more serious look. There were things that even his master didn't need to know, or needed to understand. That demon was to take him back to the under realm to where he would be punished for breaking a contract. But then he didn't break his contract with the human, he knew that Ciel wasn't fully his and he was willing to bring him back until he was his. He was breathing slowly and his eyes were turning back to his normal vivid color for he was slowly hiding what he was feeling. Trying to pull himself up straight he realized he was still captured by his master's fingers that were on his chin.

Ciel kept a serious hold of him, staring into the demon's face with an almost warning look in his own blue depths. "You had better not be hiding anything from me, Sebastian." His heart had calmed down from earlier, and he was able to think clearly once more. Perhaps the demon was stressed? Could they get stressed, he wondered. Either way, he wanted, no, needed to know what was going on inside of his butler's head, and he was far too stubborn to let the subject completely go.

"My lord, I shall keep you safe with all my might." Sebastian said, his red eyes shining brightly, "After all, I am your butler and I will do your will." Sebastian slowly moved taking a hold of the wrist that was holding onto his chin that kept him in place from not moving away from his master. 'He is a stubborn child.' The demon thought before his thoughts returned to the demons that might come as soon as the demon who had arrived on Lilith's behalf tells her what is going on. 'I know I have a weakness, I just hope I keep him safe.' His eyes were flickering slightly as his thoughts rolling through his mind. His gloved hand slowly rubbed Ciel's wrist trying to sooth him to let go of his chin.

"My lord, you may let go." The demon butler said in a gentle tone, still not saying anything about the demon that might return for him, or for Ciel. He was hiding something but he was yet to be ordered to tell Ciel everything. Sebastian didn't obey or disobey his lord for he didn't confirm or disaffirm that he was hiding something from his master. "Or I shall do something improper." Sebastian teased his smile was returning to him quickly slowly leaning slightly closer, now only a few inches from his master's face.

Ciel kept light hold of his demon, eyes trying their best to search for answers in the crimson depths of the devil's soul. As usual, however, Sebastian had a way of hiding things, so the boy couldn't be certain whether or not to place his full trust in him. He would just have to have faith in the man. Sighing, he was almost too stubborn to let go, seeming to have an inner debate with himself before he actually did let him go. Lowering his head, he fell back into his seat, crossing his legs. "I wish to take a bath. Tell the others downstairs I'm not feeling well and wish to not be disturbed." He mumbled in defeat, glancing sideways at the newly shattered window. "I want that fixed by morning. It is partially your fault…"

"Yes, My Lord. I shall warm your water immediately." Sebastian bowed lowly, looking at the window he would have one of the boy's run into town for glass and he would fix it. Turning around he walked out of the room, slowly making his way to warm some water. It took him only ten minutes before his masters' tub was full of sweetly and delicately rimmed aroma bath bubbles. Standing up straight again he walked to the young master's study, looking at his master, he walked to him slowly.

"My lord, your bath is ready. And your guests, though disappointed, all understand." He said in an obedient voice, making sure his eyes were as shady as ever. A low bow was made before he lifted his eyes to search his master's. "Do you wish help to take off your clothes, my lord?" The demon was searching his master's blue eyes for something, anything to go off of, but as usual there wasn't so his eyes stayed as shady as ever.

Ciel didn't look at him, sighing faintly and making his way into the bathroom, reaching up to slowly untie the ribbon around his neck, carelessly letting it fall to the floor in the hallway, not even bothering to close the door as he pushed off his coat, also allowing that to fall to the floor, unlike he normally would.

The butler was behind his master the entire way picking up the clothing that he as allowing to just fall to the ground. Sighing softly he watched Ciel carefully, leaning over he picked up the coat that his master shrugged to the floor. 'What is going on with him? He never is like this. Is he not feeling well? Was I wrong to keep him out of the realm of demons?' Sebastian's gaze seemed to go blank as he watched his master; his eyes for the moment were giving things away, things that Sebastian didn't want to show. Too many things were going on with the demon that he was unable to keep them all hidden at once.

"My lord, do you wish any help with your bath? Or shall I go make some tea?" the butler asked in a confused tone seeping off of the tip of tongue. He was only a few feet from his master if Ciel turned around to sharply he would hit straight into the black butlers' chest. He was a demon but why he was so different than so many than the once that they went against on day to day routine. A devious smile seemed to cross the demons lips as he remembered how his master had melted into his touch. Leaning forward he whispered into his masters' ear hotly, "My lord, your water will get cold before you get in it if you don't hurry."

The second he felt the hot breath against his ear, a shudder shot through the young Phantomhive, and he turned sharply to push Sebastian away, gasping startled when he bumped into him and panicked slightly at the shock, only to stumble back into the bathwater with the majority of his clothes on him. Shaking lightly, he was gritting his teeth as he gave soft curses of irritation and humiliation, legs hanging over the side of the tub, hair soaked and water dripping down his neck and into the water.

Sebastian chuckled softly, wrapping his arms around his master with one of his devilishly sly smiles on his lips. Lifting him up he slowly slid the rest of his masters' clothes from his body, leaning back he slowly let his master slide back into the warm water. His red eyes sparked vivid red at the amusement of his masters' curses and from the way his master had gotten into the bath.

"My lord, are you harmed at all?" 'Other than your pride.' His eyes sparked the thought visibly to his master. Leaning over the tub he grabbed the liquid soap that had an intoxicating aroma to it, it was Sebastian's favorite scent on his master, for it was the one that was closest to his master's natural scent. Looking at his master he tilted his head, not even trying to hide his amusement to his masters' clumsy moment. As he progressed to clean his master.


	5. His Butler, Vulnerable

74

Author Note: Ahhh….So many wonderful reviews….I wanted to thank everyone who had been reading and staying with me the entire way, you made my day! –determined look, gets out pencil and paper to write more.-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The chill air blew violently past the standing grand manor, a whistling whir of the upcoming winter showing that it was to arrive.

This was all witnessed from inside the study, where a fourteen-year-old boy watched from where he sat, sighing softly to himself. Ciel Phantomhive reached up a hand, eyes grazing over the familiar blue ring that glittered brilliantly on his thumb. The previous day had been hectic, that was the only way he could describe it. From his encounter with Sebastian, to the devil that had arrived to steal said butler from him. Sebastian was hiding something…Ciel knew that…but he placed enough trust in the other to feel more relaxed.

The butler had been reclusive compared to what he normally was, he was trying to find a way to get away from his master without actually 'leaving' him like he had promised he wouldn't. The butler also said that he would keep the young master safe, so either way he would be betraying the boy. Taking in a breath the butler rolled down his sleeves finally finishing the meal that the want-to-be partner would be sharing with his young master. Shaking his head faintly at hearing racket outside in the garden, he wondered what the others were getting into then again he really didn't want to know.

Brushing off the flour that had sprayed onto his black pants, before he got the tea and the teacup ready on a platter to bring to his master. It was time for the mid-day serving, just as he was walking out of the kitchen he heard a loud knock on the door. Walking to the door he opened it letting the male that was standing there in a business suit into the large area, who he had introduced himself as Jonathan Edward Gradston Sheffield, the CEO of the Gradston Grade Sweets Company

"Please, Excuse me, I must tell my master that you have arrived, early no doubt." Sebastian murmered the last part walking slowly up the stairs knocking on the door to his master's study. "Tea, my lord." Sebastian said through the doorway.

"Come in." Ciel said loudly so that Sebastian could hear through the door, an expression on his face of complete boredom. Letters were scattered about his desk sloppily, and he was leaning slightly against the arm of the chair.

"My lord, your guest has arrived early do you wish to have tea with him, or keep him waiting for you to finish?" the butler asked bowing his head with one hand on his chest to the young lord that looked bored over his paperwork.

A slow smile made its' way to Ciel's lips as he straightened up, standing tall and walking from the room with a soft smirk. "I should greet our guest, should I not? It's only polite."

"Will you want tea, my lord." The butler asked from the doorway of the room, looking down the hallway to his master's back, he still had the tea on the platter, noting that his master seemed extra happy to have a visitor. 'he is planning something I know it.' The demon thought silently to himself. Wandering forward to be only a step behind his master without to much of an effort.

To anyone who hadn't known Ciel on a daily basis, they would think him a kind and cheerful gentleman by the way he greeted his guest. To anyone he was familiar with, on the other hand, they would be simply frightened by the smile he had on his face.

"Ah, Mr. Sheffield. I'm glad you were able to make it in this weather." He smiled as he approached the man before him, reaching out a hand to shake it.

"Ah, yes, my horses are very weary in the cold weather but we made it none the less." The male, name Jonathan, said holding out his deep pale hand, he was a slightly chubby male, with the face of a person that if you saw them on the streets you would purposefully avoid them because they were so weary looking they looked like they were killing you with their gaze. "No wonder your store does so well, with the mind of a child running the operation." Sebastian instantly shot the male a look of a thousand daggers, but he instantly went back to his normal distant obedient gaze showing nothing to the male but a cool persona.

Ciel inwardly cringed, forcing himself to keep up with his smile. A light laugh came from his throat as he turned away from the man, beginning to walk back toward the hallway, motioning for the other to follow him. "There was something you wanted to discuss?" he asked slyly as he entered the meeting room, taking a seat in his normal chair when meeting with a client.

Sebastian followed the two in a gentle step, while his lord had been walking down the hall he had grabbed an extra teacup. Waiting for both of them to sit he placed a cup in front of them both, slowly pouring them both steaming cups of tea.

"My lord, will that be all." He bowed down to the teen watching him with deep red eyes.

Jonathan was watching the butler with interest, wondering why he looked so….well, more relaxed then most butlers he had met. Shaking the thoughts from his head he looked at the small child that was in front of him smiling gently trying to be as charming as possible to a child of such stature.

"Ah, thank you Sebastian. Why don't you bring our guest some of our finest chocolate swirl cake?" Ciel's showing eye remained on the man in front of him, giving his best charming smile in turn. A snake trying to attract its' victim.

Reaching forward, he took up his teacup and took a small sip, unable to hide the wicked smirk on his face.

"Understood." Was all the demon said before he turned away from the two knowing that his master was going to be playing with his victim for a bit.

Jonathan shook his head lightly to disapprove, "No thank you, I am just here to offer a partnership, not to stay." The male had a deep shaky voice. His fingers slipped into the handle of the tea cup, taking a long swallow of the rich tea. "So, down to business." He finally said once he had finished swallowing the tea. Sebastian moved slowly away to get some cake none the less of what the male had said.

Ciel's smile gradually faded from his face at the man's words, gaze dropping briefly to his cup as he took another small sip before speaking.

"Surely the CEO of such a large desserts company like yours would want to test the quality of the company they're wishing to partner with? If you so willingly put your trust into something without testing it first, you could wind up dead."

The man had to think about it for a moment it was as if he had to remember that he needed the small boy to want to be his partner in business. Though all he wanted was to take over the Lord's company and leave him in ruins.

"Ah, yes, well then I guess I will accept the offer for the cake." The male finally said just as Sebastian was returning with two large slices of chocolate swirl cake, setting one in front of his master first, then the guest. "My lord." He bowed lowly before standing just behind his master.

The sly smirk had returned to the teenager, eyeing the cake with a pleased expression before, unexpectedly for a person of his stature, dipping a single digit into the chocolate, side-glancing briefly at Sebastian as he suckled the substance from his finger.

Sebastian saw what his master was doing, and whether it was for his own amusement to disgust the person in front of him, or to tease the demon, he still got a death glare. The demon was inwardly cursing, and was going to try to ignore the simple gestures that seemed to affect him so much. His master was getting a glare that seemed to say 'you're going to pay for that' though the young male knew that the demon wasn't going to do anything no matter what his look said.

Jonathan looked wide-eyed at the young male who just stuck his finger into his chocolate dish. "uh…" there was a visible sweat drop on the male's forehead as he slowly took a bite out of his piece. "Oh my, this is delicious…" he exclaimed slowly taking another bite, watching the young lord with slight disgust at him sucking at his finger.

Ciel was smiling contently, moaning faintly at the taste before repeating the gesture. If he was going to be called a child, he would act like one. Surely, if this man in front of him was truly after nothing but complete domination of the Phantomhive's company, Ciel would know it soon enough. People aren't entirely intelligent when dealing with children, are they?

"Mm…"

Sebastian shuddered faintly hiding everything just in case his master was doing things un-intentually. There was a faint noise that escaped the demon that was standing behind the teen. Through the few days the demon seemed to fall in love with his master's soft noises that he made. Smiling deviously remembering how his master had melted into his mouth, oh and how delicious he had tasted when he completed for the first time into the demon's mouth. Shaking his head faintly for he noticed he was being watched

Jonathan had seen the demon smile almost evilly at what the boy was doing, and it sort of reminded him of a kid on his birthday when they are allowed to shove their entire face into their cake just to look like a frosted monster. Leaning back he took another bite of his chocolate cake.

"So, for business. I was thinking of being a partner with 60 percent business profit to the Phantomhive Company." The male started to say in a slow business manner.

Ciel continued to test the man in front of him, taking a bite this time with his fork, tongue snaking out to taste the underside of the fork before doing so, speaking just a moment later. "A while back, I heard something in the papers…There were rumors of your company partnering with another...Alexander Doring was the name of the head of that company. He went missing soon after. What an odd coincidence, isn't it?"

The male in front of the teen nearly choked on his bite of the cake, so did the male slightly, and much more silent it sounded only like a gentle clearing of the throat. Sebastian had seen what his master was doing, and it was a great way to see how much the 'partner' could take of a 'child' running a company. Sebastian however saw within the moment that he had placed a finger into his cake he was at first teasing the butler, and the butler planned on doing something about that, eventually. Jonathan finally able to breathe normally, he spoke up.

"Yes, we are unsure of where Mr. Doring went to, he just stopped coming to work, we figured the stress was too much and he killed himself." The male said in a well practiced reply.

"Ah, that is a shame." Ciel smiled, going back to his desert. "Sixty percent is tempting…" The boy acted innocent again, deciding to play with his food a little so to speak. Of course, the way he was treating the cake on his fork would be satisfying for anyone with a sexual appetite to watch. "Is the cake alright? It's made precisely with perfection for all of the finest guests."

Sebastian didn't move from his spot noticing how the older male had started to squirm once the name Alexander Doring was brought up. Jonathan smiled swallowing the bit he had in his mouth.

"It is delicious…May I use the restroom, I think I saw one on the way here..?" though the male didn't wait for an answer, he slowly stood and bowed low for the teen before walking out of the room.

Sebastian made sure that the man was moving down the hall when he turned his masters' chair fully around so that he could look at him. There was a definite want in his eyes, and hunger that seemed to fill the red whirlpool. Sebastian leaned down as if he was going to capture his masters' lips, he got on one knee and started to re-tie the tie the teenager had on.

"What are you planning to do with him?" the demon finally was able to ask.

Ciel seemed as if he was waiting for the demon to do something big when he was turned around, but when it didn't come, a faintest hint of disappointment came into his eyes.

"He may not know it, but to people with connections, Mr. Sheffield here is fairly well known. Alexander Doring did not kill himself. This has happened twice now with Mr. Sheffield. The moment I sign that contract, he would have slit my throat in my sleep. That is, assuming I would have signed. Let's play with him a bit more…I've been so bored today…"

"Yes, my lord." The demon slowly started to rotate the chair back before he moved around to pour a small more amount of tea in his glass, setting the tea pot down once more. Sebastian slowly turned he leaned down only an inch away from kissing the young master to teach him what it meant to tease him, just as his lips barely brushed his masters' the male had started to opening the door.

"Alright, back to business." By the time the male was back within the room the demon was already behind his master in the same position he had been in when he had left. Sighing gently at the interruption, he closed his eyes rubbing his aching temple lightly. "Are you ready to sign the contracts?" the male said in an almost giddy voice. Waving around all the paperwork.

Smiling the sweetest smile he could muster, Ciel shook his head a bit. "Just a moment…would you like some more cake?"

"No, thank you, I am full." The male said pulling out the paperwork that would need to be signed, laying them in front of him. "I would much like to get to business." 'Why isn't he just signing….?'… "Do children ever work?" he accidentally murmured out loud.

There it was…the ignorance Ciel had been waiting for.

"Work and play…are very much the same, aren't they?" he smiled, a cocky sort of look on his face. "Using your pawns step by step to take out the other players…when you reach the company's king, then check…" at the word, check, he allowed the fork to drop with a clatter onto his plate. "I suppose Mr. Doring just lost too many valuable knights to stay in the game?"

The male un-intentually gasped at the loud clatter of metal on the plate, shaking his head leaning forward, he was reaching out to touch the young males hand but was stopped by the butler that had been behind the boy.

"My lord doesn't like to be touched by others." The butler said in an almost snarl but was as cool as can be when he said it. Jonathan nodded faintly, moving back to sit fully back in his seat.

"May we get down to the signing I have other business that I have to do in town." Jonathan asked in a gentle business voice. Through the years of scamming businesses this one didn't seem to want to budge from their strong hold in the ground, but he was determined to do so.

"My lord, did you wish to have more tea?" the butler asked bowing slightly beside his lord and master. His eyes were sparkling; he wanted something to do until he was done toying with the man and started what he had all intention of doing.

Ciel glanced slightly at Sebastian with a smile. "Ah, yes. Bring our gracious guest another cup as well, would you?" The boy slowly turned back to Jonathan, smiling still.

"So tell me…What are you hoping to gain out of partnering with our company? There had been many other offers, you know."

Sebastian nodded and left the room slowly before the other male could say no to the offer of more tea. Jonathan looked at the back of the butler before looking at the small boy, smiling a wide charming smile.

"I hope that merging out companies we will be able to profit more from one another. I also hope that once we merge you will allow me to take over the actual production numbers. I was hoping for the fact that the children will love sweets that it will bust both the profits by two." Jonathan started going through some of the things he would like to do. Though he spoke slowly as if the child was deaf, or dumb, for by the time he finished Sebastian was back with a new steaming pot of tea, slowly pouring it into both of their tea cups.

"My lord." He bowed his head low to his master, moving to stand behind the boy like the shadow he was.

"The Funtom company has spent years standing by itself while making income preceding ninety percent of the surrounding companies." Ciel stated, leaning back in his chair and crossing his legs, looking bored.

Jonathan looked slightly taken aback, leaning forward he searched for only a moment to think of what to say. "Well with my company we could bump that up to a hundred percent." The male finally said, a desperate smile coming across his lips. "Excuse me, I have to use the restroom again, the tea went straight through me." the male said standing to walk down the hall and instead of going to the bathroom he walked into a bedroom, dialing a number. There were things hanging all over the wall that he was in.

While back in the meeting room, Sebastian moved to stand before his master, "What are you planning?"

"He's persistent. Persistent, but he isn't a very good liar. He doesn't know how to play his cards." Smirking softly, Ciel looked down at the still partially eaten pie, using his fork to walk across the table, knocking over the man's empty cup. "In business, you have to realize a poor investment And I'm afraid Mr. Sheffield just isn't right for our company. Maybe he would like to pay a visit to Mr. Doring?"

"Yes, my lord…" Sebastian bowed knowing exactly what the boy wanted him to do, walking slowly out of the room he went getting as much power as he had left to walk into the room that the guy was in walking behind him. "Jonathan." Was all Sebastian needed to say in the voice of Mr. Doring. He was using an illusion to project a life sized Alexander Doring into the room. He was toying with the male's head.

The male turned around nearly dropping the phone when he thought he saw a blonde-haired male behind him that had the resemblance of his old business partner. Only to have a small Tanaka behind him sipping his steaming cup of coffee.

"You startled me….could you leave….I need to talk privately." Tanaka's illusion self left. Though the male was finished he walked out of the room and instead of walking to the right he went left, which was just going to lead him further and further into darkness. Looking for the meeting room, he was slowly becoming frantic. "Where is it…?" The males' heart was pounding in his chest, and it felt like it was going to explode, walking into room after room, searching for the right one.

Another vision appeared in one of the rooms he looked in with a blonde dead covered with blood on the bed. "Jonathan." The illusion slowly sat up blood dripping from the throat. Jonathan ran down the hall way running into Sebastian. "Oh…I…needed to use the ph…phone…"

"I see…well why don't you go back to my young lord, he is very impatient." Sebastian said only to have the illusion of Alexander appear behind him showing a knife. Jonathan was gasping for air trying to get the point across to the butler. The butler turned around and the illusion vanished. "My you are seeing things, best get you back before you begin to be haunted." Sebastian said in a teasing voice, starting forward towards the male, holding out his hand as if he was going to touch him.

Jonathan cried out running past the butler running into the meeting room closing the door hard behind him, panting heavily, looking as pale as death. He was sweating hard from being scared.

Ciel was fighting the urge to laugh, though was unable to hide the soft smile on his face. "Sir, is something the matter?" he asked innocently, resting his chin in his hand.

Slowly turning around to face the small boy he looked at him with fear stricken eyes, his panting slowed. Standing up straight he fixed his suit. "No, you butler just startled me slightly, I am fine." He moved to sit down in front to the teenager.

Ciel smiled softly again, seeming to relax in his seat a bit. "Ah, yes, he seems to have that affect on people."

Jonathan nodded gently, setting his tea cup up right, "So…um….what were we talking about. Ah yes, business, I'd much like it if the Funtom Company was connected with my business, we will be a much gracious host and partner if you did." The male finally said in a gentle voice.

Ciel was busy taking small nibbles of his pie, pretending to be surprised when a bit dribbled onto his neck, a reddish hue to it that resembled nearly dried blood. "Oops…Something like this, makes it look like someone's tried to kill me, huh?" He smiled brightly as if joking.

Jonathan gave a short forced laugh, seeing a hazy person in corner of his eyes watching him, with a bladed knife dripping in blood. "I think I need to leave now…there...this….I shall come back to see if you signed those….AH!!!!" the male ran out of the room running without even his horses he just ran out of the house and down the road, yelling things about haunted and things less moral into the air.

Sebastian walked into the room looking half alive now, most of his energy was taken up by creating the illusions. Taking gentle short breaths, he bowed to his master. "Will that be all, until dinner?" the butler asked keeping his voice as smooth as possible.

Ciel seemed pleased, laughing gently to himself without actively looking at Sebastian. He was unable to see how tired his butler was due to this, and he had been far too distracted by other matters to notice anything had changed.

"Yes. You may go if you want." He spoke, his cheerful tone being gradually reduced to boredom once more as he got up slowly from his chair to make his way over to a mirror that had been set up against the wall for decoration, and glanced down at the chocolate that was on his neck.

The butler slowly came up behind his master, his eyes had nearly no life within them, he smiled evilly as best he could. Taking a handkerchief out, turning his master around, he leaned down as if he was going to wipe the chocolate off of his master's neck. Though instead of using the rag he tenderly licked it off of his neck, sucking gently at the chocolate. "Chocolate's always been your favorite hasn't it?" Sebastian forced life within his eyes as he leaned back slowly from the small red spot that was visible on his master's pale skin. 'Looks like I marked you twice.' He thought in a gentle soft tone. It wasn't that he wanted to leave his master, but he had much to do, and very little energy to actually do anything more than what needed to be done for dinner.

Ciel's lashes fluttered slightly, though he managed to keep his eyes open, keeping his lips sealed so that nothing could come out. It was those tiny actions that made him want to simply collapse into Sebastian's arms, but he knew he would never allow himself to.

"You know it has. Don't…act stupid…"

Sebastian smiled deviously nodding gently, moving away from his master slowly. Looking down he bowed his head a tad low to him, Sebastian looked up hidden red eyes.

"My lord, I do believe I need to finish what I was doing before the guest arrived… I shall see you at dinner." The demon said in a gentle tired voice, his eyes were slowly giving away how much he felt the need to collapse and regain his power in some sleep. He had nothing but use power since his master had regained breathing a year ago after death. Taking a gentle breath the demon took a step back. "Master…" he whispered slowly moving out of the room hoping that his master hadn't actually looked into his eyes.

As Ciel was prepared to speak, his brows furrowed slightly as he began to notice something. Something was very wrong with the demon, though he didn't know what. Never before had he witnessed Sebastian with such a weary look in his crimson depths…He nodded just slightly as he watched the other leave, turning back to the mirror a moment later, eyes dropping to the red marking on his neck. He brought a hand to touch it lightly, a quiver of thrill dancing through his heart. Delicate fingers traced over the area for a minute longer before looking back into the reflection if his blue eye, reaching up to carefully push up the eye patch just until he could see purple beneath.

Something had been wrong…the sign was not glowing, but was dull and almost lifeless appearing. Fixing the patch to cover his right eye once more, Ciel made his way from the room, quietly following the direction his butler had gone.

The demon had walked into the kitchen slowly fixing a seasoning for the meat, he was working quickly putting the meat into the oven slowly he leaned back against the wall closing his eyes. Leaning slowly away from the wall he only had the energy to fall back against the wall. The butler's breathing became only non existent as he slid down the wall, leaning against the cabinet. The demon slept unwillingly in the kitchen that he had worked in for years. The demon had finally used up all of his power, things were wrong for him, he never fell asleep in the kitchen while he was on duty. Sebastian had used an abundance of power bring his master's soul from the grips of death, keeping the boy alive and healthy, bringing back his arm, and waking the boy up fully. Finally with the last illusions he had used all he had left, the demon had passed out with exhaustion.

Ciel made certain he was quiet as he headed for the kitchen, cautiously opening the door just enough to peek in. Frowning softly, he was about to leave when he noticed something, or rather, someone on the floor against the wall and gasped, rushing in. "Sebastian??" he asked, kneeling beside the man with a concerned look, a hand lifting to touch his face lightly.

How could he not have noticed something was wrong…?

He reached up to touch Sebastian's brow, his other hand removing the covering over his right eye, then taking the other's left hand and removing the glove to reveal the matching sign. "Sebastian?" This time his voice was shaky and he swallowed hard, pressing his ear over the man's heart.

Sebastian's heart was beating quietly in his chest, his body was faintly cold, but nothing more than natural. His breathing seemed to grow stronger as both his and Ciel's mark had been revealed, as well as having his master against his chest. The male's face was pale with a hint of red on his cheeks. It wasn't natural for a demon to get sick, and it wasn't natural for Sebastian to fall asleep on the job, Ciel knew that more than anyone else.

"Idiot…" he breathed, keeping close to his chest for the time. "You aren't supposed to get sick…You're supposed to always be available when I need you…" biting his lip, he leaned back to look at the other's face, concern written all over the boy's features. "Why didn't you tell me? It's because of me, isn't it…? I see…" Ciel bit his lip harder, trying his hardest to think of what to do to help him, if there was anything.

Sebastian shivered at the boy moving away, and his breathing had returned to a soft gentle almost nonexistent sound passing through his mouth. His hand flinched that was marked with their contract. True it was because of the boy, but it wasn't a bad thing to be injured for the one you serve, or have confusing feelings for. The demon didn't know why he brought the boy back to life, but as he did he felt their bond grow stronger and stronger with each day he was keeping the boy alive. The boy looked just like how Sebastian looked as he lay against the wall. The demon was always checking making sure his master was still alive and breathing.

Ciel noticed the shiver and cautiously moved closer again, watching him before getting up and hurrying toward the sink, not having any idea where any glasses were kept, and gathered some water into his hand then returned to the snoozing demon, opening his mouth a bit and dribbling some of the water into Sebastian's mouth.

"You're not allowed to leave me alone…You need to understand that…You are meant to stay by me forever…" Ciel spoke matter-of-factly, trying to sound demanding, but with fright hidden thick in his throat.

The water nearly all dribbled out of the demon's mouth, he had heard his master, whether in sleep or any bit conscious, though not really noticeable if one or the other. The demon whispered the word yes before he fell forward slightly his head resting on his master's chest, breathing hotly on the chest he served so well for years. Not once had he shown any weakness in his ability to obey his master. He was breathing raggedly, their signs gave a gentle jolt of color before returning dull once more.

Ciel shook, terrified for one of the only times in his life. Licking his lips slightly, he carefully pushed Sebastian back against he wall before a thought came to him. Something he had read long ago when he was first thinking of creating a contract. A contracted human and demon's bond is deeper than words. It is the binding of blood and soul…

He got up carefully from his spot, turning to see a set of knives neatly set upon the serving table that Sebastian had most likely been working on. Taking a deep breath, Ciel took one of the knives, seeming to contemplate with himself before giving one long slice across his right palm, wincing slightly at the action, then taking Sebastian's left hand and allowing some of the warm red liquid to drip onto the back of the demon's hand over their contract.

"Wake up…" he whispered, repeating the action carefully across Sebastian's palm and pressing their bleeding flesh together with a faint flinch. "Sebastian…"

"Please..."

The demon's breathing stalled for a moment before his breathing became normal once again, his hand tightened on his master's slightly harder then he normally would. The demon seemed to be growing slightly more powerful with each drop of blood that flowed through his body from his master. He could hear his master, and as he slid his eyes open he looked into his master's eyes. The demon had returned to his body with strength to continue his protection with his master, pulling the young male to his chest, he clung with his other hand around his master covering his eyes. Gasping sharply as his mark vibrantly sparked a hard blinding violet that exploded throughout the kitchen. Taking him by surprise at how alive and new he felt, the curious feelings for his master seemed to grow to new heights that he never knew was possible for a demon. Panting as there was a new type of power stronger even than he had before, having just the smallest amount of blood of the boy against his chest seemed to grant him more power than ever in his long life.

Ciel gasped out as he was pulled so suddenly, his hand stung lightly from where the cut had been set. "Sebastian…?" He asked in surprise, gasping out again as an odd tingling set in his right eye, the light overpowering, though he couldn't see it. If the demon had been looking, he would notice that the vivid violet light had a hue of red in it.

Sebastian shivered gently at hearing his master say his name, leaning slowly back as the vibrant light slowly dimmed down to nearly nothing. His vibrant pink eyes sparkled more vivid than usual, as he slowly moved his master back away from his chest, with his good hand, while the other was still entwined into Ciel's.

"I don't….wh…" for the first time in serving the lord Phantomhive the demon had run out of what he wanted to say. Taking his good hand he brushed a strand of hair from the boy's face, the demon wanted to memorize each feature of his master, noticing that his eyes had changed a tad color, tilting his head, he touched just under his master's contracted eye. "Wha…wh…Ciel.." Sebastian bit off his words when his master's first name left his lips in a gentle voice. Looking at him confused and worried about the demon that had come for him not but the night before.

Usually having emotions hidden, he felt like he could no longer hide what he was feeling to his master, no matter how hard he tried. It seemed like there was no way of staying hidden from his master, from the moment that their bloods intermingled they were grafted together, no longer able to keep one another from their feelings. Biting his lip lightly he looked down, lifting the hand that Ciel had willing cut to save the demon from a dormant sleep to gain power back, he was trying to keep slightly away from his masters' gaze now that he couldn't force everything past a thick wall of defense.

Ciel watched Sebastian in awe, worry still visible in his eyes. Just a moment ago, the man was unconscious, but now…he was acting unlike he'd ever seen him before…Sebastian appeared almost like a confused child to him…swallowing hard, Ciel did something he didn't think he would ever do, and suddenly reached out to pull the demon flush against him, confusing even himself, arms wrapping cautiously around the other, holding him close to his heart.

He didn't know what to say, all he knew was that the thought of losing him was more terrifying than the horrible memories of being pinned by prying and harsh hands and suffering through so many pains when he was younger.

The demon became even more confused as he was pulled against the boy's chest, closing his eyes as he heard his master's heart so close to his ear. There was a soothing feel to hearing the gentle pounding, breathing gently he cautiously wrapped his arms around his master's body, holding him close. His fingers lightly flexing on his master's back, his brows were creased at how much stronger he had become. Coming to the conclusion that he had feelings that were running wild and a demon running after him, that he couldn't leave the young lord no matter how much he could try.

There was something beautiful about the human holding him, a gentleness that made the demon come to life in gentle realization of wanting to stay with the human. This was why he brought the human back; this was why he spent so long keeping the boy alive. To feel him again at his side, or rather be by the young human's side. Sebastian let out a gentle sound of pure happiness, it was a purr much like the ones the cats the demon loves so much.

Through the years, it was like they had grown closer, through the past year their bond got stronger when the demon rose the human from the grasps of death's cold long fingers. Now their bond was stronger from a simple will and sacrifice of a small amount of blood to keep the demon alive.

'He told me to stay with him forever…he asked me to wake up…he pleaded for me to wake up…there was so much worry in his face when I looked at him…What should I say to him?' the demon was asking many thoughts that rolled through his mind. 'I called him by his first name, and I didn't get hurt for doing it. Is our bond now stronger?' the demon asked as he felt the stickiness of slow drying blood on his palm, both his and his masters'. Through all the things he wanted to say he said nothing, though if the young master looked he could see without any doubt that the demon had many things to say but couldn't decide what to actively say.

Ciel shook slightly, swallowing shakily. He had almost lost him…He could have so easily lost the demon pressed against him, all because he was too selfish to notice beyond the commands that something was wrong with him.

He truly was selfish…

Swallowing hard, his grip loosened just slightly, almost afraid to hold onto him as if he deserved the pleasure. Ciel tried to apologize, but the words just seemed to die out in is throat.

"I didn't mean to scare you, my lord…" The demon finally whispered with much effort, even though the boy had loosened his grip the demon's grip seemed to have gotten stronger around his master. There was an odd feeling flowing through him that didn't want to let his master full out of his grasp until he absolutely had to.

Was it wrong for a demon to fall for his contracted human, did he care?

Though it was possibly wrong, and he would have to try to hide how he was feeling from all others, he didn't feel the need to keep it from himself. Sighing contently he seemed to press closer to his master's chest loving the sound, growing actually tired not from exhaustion but from comfort being in his master's hold, and soft pounding in his ear. 'Oh what I would do to just listen to the life beat through his body at night like I did so many years ago. When he asked me to stay until he fell asleep…' the demon thought in a gentle tone, smiling gently, 'That's when everything felt like it was changing, slowly but surely.' The demon nearly purred out loud again.

"Sebastian…" Ciel whispered the name barely with any volume, shivering with a blank sort of look on his face. He didn't know what to think or say anymore…his heart thrummed violently in his chest, eyes falling shut tightly. "You need to lay down somewhere." He said softly.

Sebastian shook his head faintly listening to his masters' heart for a moment longer before he leaned back, looking up into his master's face watching him since his eyes were closed and he couldn't see anything in the demon's eyes. Instinctively he leaned down kissing the boy's chest where his heart was thundering in his chest. Once again leaning back, he touched his master's cheek. "Ci...my lord, I still have duties I must do…you know that." He said in a gentle tone.

"Sebastian…" he spoke again in a small, though gentle voice. "Rest…that…that's an order…" he seemed to have a difficult time speaking the last bit, brows furrowing slightly. There was no way he was going to allow Sebastian to see that he was terrified. He wasn't weak…at least, that's what he told himself on a daily basis. "Rest."

"You need to let me finish dinner." The demon said nearly telling his master what he needed to do. "Otherwise you will have burnt coal for dinner." Sebastian said gently leaning up he kissed his masters' temple, this time he grabbed his master and pulled him against his chest, slowly lifting him up into his arms, holding him close as he walked out of the kitchen, but not before he turned off the oven and let the meat cook with just the heat. "Where would you like to go?" he was definitely stronger than he had been since the death of his master. "Study, meeting room, bathtub…bedroom?" he asked gently.

Ciel trembled against his chest, gritting his teeth so hard they ground together, suddenly snapping harshly at Sebastian, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look at him. "Dammit, Sebastian, listen to me!"

Sebastian did as he was told, closing his eyes briefly to look into the younger male's, breathing gently he was still walking smoothly down the hallway. His heart was pounding harder than ever before as he looked down into his master's eyes seeing his emotions through the mismatched eyes, fear, anger, sorrow. He walked slower moving into his masters' bed. Sebastian set him on the bed kneeling before his master, noting that his master had used stronger language than he usually did when he told him to listen.

"Alright, my lord, I am listening." He was looking at him though it wasn't as if he could look away for a few reasons; it worried him that his master had fear and sorrow in his eyes, and the young lord had a might grip on his chin.

Ciel glowered angrily at it, as equally angry at himself for being so unobservant. He gazed at Sebastian for a while before looking away quickly. "I want you to sleep. I want you to rest…I want you to stop waiting on me for a while…I don't want…I…" Ciel's shoulders sagged just slightly, feeling his heart drop into his stomach. "You're supposed to stay by me until the day I…" He immediately stopped in his sentence, a cruel realization stabbing him in the chest.

'I already died…maybe it's all over…there's nothing keeping him here beside me…' His eyes closed again, refusing to look at him. 'I see…there's nothing I could say anymore…what right do I have?'

"…Rest."

"I want you to realize that your life can be fuller if you let yourself go a little bit. I know that there is something in you that wants….to live….I want you to live to the fullest." Sebastian said moving he touched his master's cheek, trying to get the boy to look at him. There was a gentleness in his eyes, a subtle feeling that neither of them really understood, though Ciel would more than Sebastian would.

"Ciel…" he whispered the name, slowly pushing his master back onto the bed he laid beside him, pulling him against his chest, holding him close. "I just want you safe…I want you healthy…I want you alive…" The demon said in a gentle voice, keeping the boy against his length, his eyes still looking down at his master.

The name coming from his butler's lips caused shudders of thrill to course through his young body, a soft flush working its' way onto his face, but he didn't move away. Ciel gave in for the moment, sighing shakily against Sebastian's neck.

"…"

'What do I say…? What do I do…? Why is my heart beating so fast…'

He frowned lightly and opened his eyes to look at the other's expression, absently wetting his lips.

Leaning down he nudged his master's forehead with his own, his eyes sparkling with unhidden emotions. Watching his master with bright pink eyes, he smiled gentle and deviously, his arms tight around his masters' waist pulling him close.

Though he was feeling something burst in his chest he still tried to hide what he was feeling, there was something about having the small child in his arms that made him feel….'was it happiness…is that what this feeling is?' the demon asked himself which made his eyes sparkle beautifully.

Ciel flushed deeper shades of red, his eyes dropping to Sebastian's pale lips. He began to lean in, forcing himself to stop about an inch from kissing him, only to pull back with an uncertain expression. "…How do you feel?"

Sebastian purred faintly at his master moving closer to him, only to pull him closer capturing his lips fully in a deeper kiss than ever before, holding him close to his chest. Shuddering very faintly he pulled away slowly, "Perfect, knowing you are still by my side once again." He purred gently nuzzling the top of his head.

Ciel's lower lip quivered slightly, continuing to watch those lips, feeling how cold his own were without Sebastian's. "…Good. And don't ever be that foolish again…you have to rest as well." He smirked softly, trying to liven the mood. "Remember…a servant of the Phantomhive household can't afford to have weaknesses like that…"

"Mmm, yes my lord…" Sebastian chuckled lightly, smiling gently, leaning down to breath on his masters' lips. "I will never grow weak on you again…" he said in a gentle voice his lips faintly brushing Ciel's. Closing his eyes briefly at the faint taste of his master on his lips. "I'll rest when you do…" He said gently nuzzling down into his master's neck breathing hotly on him slowly, inhaling his delicious scent.

Ciel visibly shivered as he fought to just take Sebastian's lips, almost melting when those devious lips were no longer available. "What's wrong with me…" he whispered accidentally out loud to himself, biting his lower lip softly.

Sebastian's brows creased leaning back to look down at his master, "There isn't anything wrong with you, my lord. I never doubted that." Leaning close he rubbed his pointy nose with his master's, smiling gently, his breath was warm and welcoming to his master's. His beautiful eyes sparkled gently in the dark shadows of the bedroom. "If anything there is something wrong with the demon that is your butler."

Ciel closed his eyes tightly before suddenly leaning forward, pressing his lips to Sebastian's in an almost desperate feeling act, refusing to open his eyes as if he was afraid of what he would find if he did.

Puberty…that's right, he would just blame it all on that.

He pulled away again, swallowing hard and squirming away from the demon's grasp. 'What the hell am I doing?!'

"Ciel…stay…" Sebastian opened his eyes in surprise at his own words; he looked at his master with confused pink eyes. His arms trying to tighten around his master's body, though if he really wanted to pulling him back hard, but was to afraid of having the boy run from him fully, though he wasn't sure why he was so afraid of it. Their lives were now one in a way, his dried blood on his left hand was mingled with the teens and it was the same as the teen's hand.

Ciel hesitantly lifted his eyes to Sebastian, an ashamed expression on his face.

"You're using my first name?" he sighed, closing his eyes tightly once more.

Sebastian bit his lip faintly hiding his eyes from his master at his master's ashamed expression. His arms went slightly still on his master's waist.

"Sorry, my lord. I shall stop." He bit his lip faintly opening his eyes, "I didn't mean to offend you, if you wish I shall leave." He whispered gently.

"…Call me what you wish…" he whispered, fidgeting just slightly. It was his way of wishing Sebastian would call him by his first name.

Sebastian bowed his head faintly to his master as proper as he could, he hated not being able to hide what he was feeling. There was something in the way that his master was acting that was driving him crazy with curiosity. Leaning back slightly, he touched his masters' cheek with his thumb, dried blood on the hand that he was using. 'Does this make us one?' the demon asked. 'Does this mean he is finally going to be mine… or is he going to fight me still..?" the demon continued his thoughts, slowly he looked at his master's face, looking for something, anything that he could go off of.

Taking in a gentle breath he let out a breathy whisper, "Ciel…" his was odd having the name roll off of his lips, and tongue. Shivering faintly, he pulled the teen closer, his fingers continued to dance across his master's cheek, trying to see the brilliant eyes that could no longer keep anything from the butler.

Hesitant as always with the devil, the boy reopened his eyes slowly, a faint pouty look on his lips as he realized he was giving in to the weakness of humanity he was trying so hard to fight off. "Yes?"

"Thank you…" he whispered gently leaning closer to his master, brushing a faint kiss on his master's cheek. Sighing gently he moved down to rest his ear on his master's heart for a moment before, he wrapped his arms tight around his masters' and pulled him slowly to him, holding him against his warm chest. 'Let him give in…" the demon thought nearly sadly at the thought of his master leaving him.

The soft pout remained on Ciel's lips before he physically relaxed a little, though his heart actually sped up drastically. "…Don't be sappy…or anything…" he whispered, not knowing what he was trying to say and relaxed into the sheets. "I'm not queer…"

"Of course…" The demon smiled gently, wrapping his arms around his master entirely so that he did nothing but bring the boy's ear to his heart that was pounding hard against his chest, but as lively as the boy's. Sebastian sighed contently at the touch against his chest, purring a deep purr.

The boy allowed himself to relax more, features becoming relaxed. "…Stay here for a while. At least until dinner." He blushed faintly.

'Just for a while…I don't mind at all." He told himself, feeling his body become sleepy.

The demon had no objections to the matter, smiling gently, kissing the top of the boy's head. His arms were like a warm blanket around the teen, though he still reached for the blanket pulling it over them both, closing his eyes, he felt sleep try to take over his body but he was fighting it back.

"Forever…" he said accidentally out loud but as gentle as a feather.

Ciel's breathing gradually became deep and calmed, eyes having already fallen shut and muscles giving in to the grasp that was sleep. It wouldn't be known whether or not he'd heard Sebastian's last word…nor would he most likely acknowledge it if he did.


	6. His Butler, Desirable

The darkness was blinding to the male that was curled in a corner shivering from being left for dead, wounds all over his body, a mark on his side showing the same as the one Ciel had on his. The people who had tortured him felt like he was no longer of use to the world of pain, he no longer was able to endure it. They told him that he was dead either way, and this way it wouldn't be brought back to them, it wasn't their fault that in the middle of the night he got hit by a car. He was unclean and they couldn't clean him anymore. The, now fragile, male was shivering and alone in an ally way of London town. The male had streaks of tears running down his cheek as he looked up seeing a blur of a figure in front of him.

"Help…please…"

Expressionless eyes stared back down at the cowering male. No smile, no hint of remorse could be seen upon the stranger's face as he came forth, something glittering from the hand hidden behind his hip. "Dirty…" came a whisper from deep within his throat. "Vile…"

"No…please…" the male tried to move away from the figure, only making it to fall over to the side. The male had no strength anywhere on his body, except his shaky voice that was nearly gone as it was. His cries over the past year had left his voice shaky and ragged.

Taking another step forward, the assailant gave a flick of the wrist, the blade in his palm leaving a sharp, shallow swipe of crimson red across the poor man's neck, suddenly shooting forward and grabbing him by the shoulder to force him forward.

"Soiled creature…you no longer belong here!"

The blade moved again, shallow incisions appearing across the victim's cheeks, throat, chest and stomach before the clasp holding up the pants was snapped off.

"Unclean…vile…repulsive…"

"NO…! Please. Stop!" the man tried to move away as the cut became slowly more painful, shaking his hands tried to stop the figure that had started to assault him. Crying out as each cut stung slowly, his pants slid faintly down on his waist as he struggled, revealing a tad bit of his skin on his hip.

"Why are you doing this…?!!?!??" the male cried out.

"You're too soiled…" he snarled, fingers gripping the waistband of the pants and pulling them down harshly, without warning, planting a deep stab into the right thigh, then back up to slip the painful chill of the icy edge of the knife into the spot over the heart, carving lightly in the sign that had previously been burned into the flesh.

"AHHH!" the cry echoed off the walls of the alleyway, his thigh oozed the blood that had been a new wound, as well as the blood that slid down his ribs of his side, where his burned skin had been marked once again. "nooooo…." He started sobbing trying to push the figure away with the effort that he had left. Nearly none of his energy was left as the blood dripped down his body.

The man snickered, continuing the assault on the vulnerable man, watching the crimson bead and dribble along the broken flesh until he dropped back down between the man's legs. Without warning, the blade dug in deep below the belly…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The sun slowly revealed itself over the hills of the Phantomhive mansion, it was a gorgeous day from the snow glistening on the ground. It had snowed a new life around the mansion, there was a stronger bind around the house. Leaves were blowing sweetly and gently around in the wind before lightly falling on the snow putting blemishes on it.

Sebastian stirred slowly from a deep sleep, noticing instantly that there was a weight on his chest. Opening his dark eyes, he looked down at his master who was on his chest, wrapped around him fully. Sighing a gentle breath his arms slowly wrapped around his master, holding him close to his body. Loving the feeling of the small teen on his chest. There was something confusing about how he was feeling, slowly he closed his eyes, trying to understand what was going on.

'What has happened to me…? There is something wrong, maybe…I just need to control myself, I need to be obedient as ever before. Protecting my young master is what I need to do.' The demon concluded, though he didn't move his master from his chest. He felt like there was something stirring in the air, something different…'blood?' he could tell there had been blood shed that night.

"Young master…" he whispered gently, lightly touching his master's pale cheek, "Ciel…my lord…we must wake…It is a new day…" the demon said in a gentle voice, almost trying to coax his master away from his dreams.

The slumbering boy merely shifted atop the demon's chest, murmuring something unintelligible from his sleep. His expression was of absolute peace, his fingers were curled into the cloth of Sebastian's clothing as he slept on.

The demon gave a gentle chuckle, leaning down to nuzzle into the boy's hair, inhaling his scent quite possibly for the last time with such comfort. Sebastian ran a finger along his masters' cheek, touching his neck and slowly looked at him, kissing his brow gently. "My lord, wake up…" he gently rolled his fingers up his master's back, loving the feel of his master clinging onto his clothing. For some reason this felt like it was meant to be, but was it? The demon closed his eyes running from what he was feeling, slowly opening them he once again spoke to the young lord that was on his chest.

"My lord, Phantomhive….Ciel…you don't wish to stay with me…I know that, so wake up." His voice was as gentle as a cat's purr.

Even from within the depths of sleep, Ciel's peace was shattered to the words. His finger's grip tightened harshly, clawing into the flesh beneath the coat with how hard he held on, curling slightly more as if trying to cower away from something, his breathing seemed to momentarily falter.

Sebastian looked slightly surprised at his master's reaction to his words, shuddering gently for some odd reason. Wrapping around his master's body he didn't understand why but he did it as if trying to comforting him.

"Oh..sh…sh…sh….alright…I wont leave you, not ever…breathe, my lord…" The demon said in a gentle voice, confused about what he was feeling, when he felt his master grasp tighter, his heart started pounding harder with pure emotion.

Ciel shook slightly, brows furrowing some, muscles tensing before whispering under his breath.

"Don't touch me…"

He felt clawing hands digging at him from inside of his dream, hands gripping, grabbing and tormenting his fragile skin.

'Is he dreaming..?' the demon asked himself, before rolling the boy over slowly onto his back. "Ciel, look at me….wake up…My lord, please…wake up…" The demon was touching the boy's cheek, trying to wake him gently, his fingers were working soothing magic on the boy. "It is alright, I am not going to hurt you." He told him softly, his eyes had a confused worried expression in them. "Ciel, wake up…breathe…don't you dare leave me." he said softly leaning down kissing his master lightly on both of his eyes.

The boy shuddered faintly, muscles relaxing visibly as his lashes fluttered slightly, entire body arching up against Sebastian's in order to get closer to the source of the comforting warmth. A gentle smile touched his lips before leaving again. "hm…"

"That's my boy…" the demon purred gently resting his body slightly against his master's so that he didn't have to arch up to feel him. His fingers touched his shoulder, chest, before rolling up to cup his cheek in an almost lover's manner. Sebastian leaned down nuzzling into his master's neck, kissing his ear, his breath hot on his master's skin.

"Ciel…" his voice was a warm blanket wrapping slowly around the teen that was under him. 'He's so…gorgeous when he sleeps; it is like the lets out his true self.' The demon thought in an almost happy thought.

Through years of waking up the small boy he realized how much he had grown by just looking down at him in the dark room, smiling gently, he noticed that he was going to be a striking beauty that will have the entirety of the woman population around falling over from fainting. Which threw out his smile and crushed it within the second, closing his eyes, Sebastian took in a shaky breath. 'What is wrong with me…?" the demon asked himself, only to open his eyes, and feel something fall from his cheek, that made him nearly jump at the feeling. There was pain in his eyes at the thought of his master having another beside him, like they had slept the night before.

'This has to stop…I've become used to human emotion that is not right.' The demon thought shaking his head fighting back his feelings though he knew eventually his young master wouldn't be all his. 'Well, damn it, He will be mine…I don't know how but I will make sure of it' he thought with a gentle growl leaning down he sucking gently on his master's wrist leaving a gentle mark of teeth and redness. 'Forever mine…' he thought slowly leaning up to whisper in his master's ear once more.

"I have to keep you safe from hard, but it is hard when you are dreaming of fear." he whispered in a gentle purring voice. Nuzzling into his master's neck, resting his body beside and yet on top of his master, so he as half pinning him down with his perfectly warm and soothing body. Moving he pulled his master back on top of him, laying on his back, closing his eyes for a brief moment he was trying to gather himself hoping that his master wouldn't wake before he was ready for his gorgeous master to awaken from his deep nightmare filled dream. "Let me keep you safe…" he thought forcing himself into his master's very dream he wanted to protect him no matter what the cost, the demon was stronger than ever before, and their bond made it easy for him to slip into his master's thoughts. In the realm of reality he was sleeping once more so that he could become one with his master. In the realm of dreams, he was searching for his master in a dark atmosphere waiting for his master to allow him in.

"Call for me, and I will be there…" his voice echoed in the mind of his masters' trying to have him call him from his dream. "Let me keep you safe…let me fight for you…let me kill for you…let me help you…" his voice was as domineering as ever before, it was like he was calling into an abyss of black waiting patiently.

From within the dream and out, the boy shuddered as he lay there in the darkness, surrounded by shadows and the hands that grabbed for him. Tears were in his eyes, though not even in his dream would he allow them to fall willingly. There was a cold look on his face when his eyes opened, the contracted violet was dim and lifeless.

Inside of his thoughts and memories, he was giving up on everything, staring upward into the blackness of his life. His breathing had calmed immensely, but his mind was swarming with so many painful memories, he closed his eyes in order to force the tears back.

'Mother…' the voice echoed softly inside of his mind, causing him to shiver slightly. 'Father…' He suddenly cringed away from the unwelcoming touches as the clawing fingers grew harsher and more violent, digging into his chest and thighs, the marking on his side scorching with heat that made him cry out loudly.

'Sebastian!'

He pleaded inside of his mind, trying his hardest to get away once more, feeling his flesh being torn everywhere.

Sebastian heard his name and vanished in the darkness to be beside his master, touching his brow he pulled him away from the thoughts of being hurt, pulling him into a small spot that Sebastian cleared away so that he was alone with the small child.

"Shh…I've got you…see…it is only me…stay with me." he said in a soft voice, pulling the boy against his chest like had done the night before when their contract became so much stronger. His fingers stroked his back slowly.

Touching his masters' back he moved away nudging his forehead with his. "Look at me, my lord.,," for one of the few times he ordered the young lord. His hands were not going to sway away from his master's body whether the teen told him to or if he pushed him away.

Ciel shuddered faintly, biting down on his lower lip hard as he could still feel the light ebbs of pain coursing through him. Even with this, he refused to cry out. He learned to keep everything inside. There was no place for weakness in his life…Even so…why did he suddenly feel so warm?

His eyes carefully opened, life seeming to spill back into them as he saw who he was pressed against, and before he could stop himself, his arms wrapped tight around the man's chest, burying his face into the crevice of his neck from inside of the dream world.

Sebastian sighed gently pulling the young teen closer to him, smiling gently. He was making a gentle purring sound at his master's actions. 'He is mine…He is…' the demon thought with almost an enthusiastic thought. Leaning against his master, he whispered gently.

"Let go…cry…There is no shame in doing so." The male purred gently on his master's ear, his arms were tight but comforting to have around the boy. He didn't want to move, he didn't want to wake up, there was too much here that he could have without his master truly holding back. Was it wrong that he wanted very much to see the boy cry, a proof that he was still human.

The boy tensed in his sleep, pressing himself, if possible, more snuggly to Sebastian's form, blood beading upon his lip inside and out of the dream world from how hard he was biting it before snapping out against Sebastian's neck almost hastily. "Never…" came the whisper, his lips moving lightly on the other's neck as he spoke. "It is a weakness I'll never succumb to…" he breathed out, shaking in his dream.

"Ciel, it is a weakness that only I will see, you will feel something greater that is brought to you if you let it go." The demon said gently, pulling his master tighter against him, he could smell the blood and he understood why his master was doing it. He however shuddered at the feel of his master's breath and lips on his neck. "Please…allow yourself to let go."

Growling softly at himself, his tongue touched Sebastian's neck softly, the blood from his lip smearing softly over the other's skin as he repeated what he said in a bitter laugh. "Never…"

Sebastian shivered and moaned gently, closing his eyes at the feeling, shaking his head faintly. "I won't give up until you to allow yourself go." The demon said in a gentle purr pulling the boy away from his neck only to lean down and capture his master's bleeding master's lips in pure passion.

Ciel shivered, fingers digging into Sebastian's shoulders, still shaking. "mn…"

He pulled back, glowering softly at the other, tongue snaking out to gather the blood from his lips with an odd expression on his face as if he were testing it.

Sebastian shuddered faintly, giving an odd expression he slowly moved, if possible, closer to his body. Growling faintly he pulled the boy harsh against his chest, kissing him fully, his tongue slipping into his master's mouth, slowly swirling around Ciel's tongue coaxing it to play.

'What am I doing…Is it wrong to do this in his mind…? Is this a dream, a fantasy that he is having…Am I part of his dream..?' the thoughts rolled out of the demon mind and was cast away, as his fingers roamed up the boy's back and under his shirt touching his skin.

The boy's teeth lightly grazed Sebastian's tongue much more boldly than he ever would in real life, suckling softly on it. He arched his back, pressing himself firmly into the demon's lap. Little did he know, as his most secret cravings and most precious fantasies were strewn out in his mind, they were anything but furtive.

The demon gasped sharply at the boy's actions, moving slightly he pushed the boy against the wall, taking his hands with one of his to hold them above his head. Tilting his head he kissed the boy more deeply than before, leaving gentle nips on his lips, sucking up the last bit of blood that was on the boy's lips. Sebastian knew that what he was doing was wrong, but at the moment he didn't care.

The demons hand slipped up his master's chest pressing hard against his chest loving the feeling of his master's skin on his fingers. Smiling faintly, he pushed up against his master's body teasingly.

The scenery around them began to shift and become altered, a breeze could be felt upon their skin as they were now in a vacant plot of land, pressed against a tree to be hidden from everyone's view who might have passed.

Ciel's breath hitched just slightly as he reacted to the demon's movement, rubbing downwardly against Sebastian's crotch with pressure and willingness to test the devil. He lifted his hands to Sebastian's face, forcing him to lean out of the kiss to look into his eyes. He lifted his hands to Sebastian's face, forcing him to lean out of the kiss to look into his eyes. "You'll never leave me…don't ever leave me…" he spoke demandingly, though with a pleading look in his eyes. Before allowing Sebastian to speak, his fingers wound themselves into his hair to pull him into another harsh kiss.

Sebastian was going to reply but nearly melted into his master's kiss, grasping the boy about the waist he pulled him closer, rubbing against him slightly. Letting out a gentle gasping moan as he felt his master so close to his body, taking one hand he slowly undid the buttons of his master's overcoat, allowing it to drop onto the imagined ground. His fingers slipped between his master's legs rubbing there lightly, as his tongue forced itself back into his master's mouth, sliding around his master's.

Through the years the demon had never felt so much for one person as he did at the very moment that the two had grafted their lives together in a bond that couldn't truly be broken. There was something about being so close to the young teen that exhilarated the demon. There was something definitely different with the butler, but how much he enjoyed the way that his master was acting.

"More…" he breathed, shoving hard against Sebastian's chest to push him onto his back, straddling his waist, biting his lip. "Tell me you're mine…you belong to me…do you understand that?"

Sebastian gave a startled gasp at his master's sudden demand of want. Smiling gently he rolled the boy onto his back, giving one of his dominant looks. "You are mine, and you don't have to order me to tell you what is the truth. I won't allow anyone to take you from me ever again, do you understand that?" The butler said not even waiting for his master to reply before he rolled gently against his master's length, his mouth clung to his master's neck.

While in the realm of reality the demon had done the same as what he was doing to his master. Rocking faintly against him without even realizing what he was doing, his hands drifting down his body pulling him against his body.

Ciel's lips parted on a pleasured gasp, legs spread willingly for the other as he was moved against, trying to roll back against him. The heat…that precious heat had lit within him so strongly, it caused him to pant softly as his hands grasped for Sebastian's coat, pushing it open slightly. "Don't ever leave me alone…" he whispered, legs wrapping around Sebastian's waist to rub hard against him.

Sebastian moaned gently once more, whispering gently. "Never…" Growling he pulled off his masters' shirt, ripping the buttons off, giving up on taking the buttons open slowly. Leaning down the demon sucked his masters' pink bud, nipping it gently. His fingers rolled gently against his master's length through his pants wanting to tease him until he moaned for Sebastian to do things unforgiveable to him.

The demon was unsure of what was flowing through his veins, but the heat was growing more intense, more delicious than ever before in the demons' long life. 'Things are wro…no..they are so right….so perfect…Ciel is perfect when he isn't hiding.' The demon thought deeply.

Ciel moaned out sweetly, hands tugging at the coat before burying his hands into Sebastian's hair once more, holding him to him. "You're mine…" He spoke demandingly, licking his lips. He whimpered softly, grinding against the other with fervent need.

Sebastian purred loudly at the teens movement's, shaking faintly, he pulled fully away from his master slipping his coat and vest off of his shoulders. Only to return to his masters' lip with an unfathomable need for more. Gasping for air he was wanting more, so much more, his fingers wrapping around his master pulling his waist up against his body rocking gently.

The evidence of want was obvious in the young male's shorts as he once more gasped out, trying to push Sebastian back onto his back, biting the man's lower lip playfully. "S…Sebastian…"

Sebastian wasn't going to allow his master the pleasure of pushing him on his back fully, licking his lips he pushed his tongue into his master's mouth, swirling it, before he started to nip at his master's lip. Shuddering faintly he allowed his master to push him onto his back, only to pull him hard on his length rocking up into him.

Moaning out against his lips, Ciel rolled his hips down onto him more, loving the friction it caused between them. His hands found their way down along his neck and to his tie, tugging needily at it. "Sebastian.." he purred, squirming against him some. "You're all mine…I'm in charge…do you get that…?"

Sebastian moaned gently pulling his master's body against his length rubbing it gently on the evidence of what he was doing to his master. Taking small shaky breaths for air, leaning up he started roll his fingers up his master's chest, pinching the small bud gently, testing his limits. "Ciel…" he shook his head faintly, he wouldn't be able to say that the teen was in charge for with one simple movement he could take the control again.

Shuddering, his eyes drifted shut tightly, trying to fight the need to arch into the touch, his own tugging hands faltering. "Sebastian…" he flushed, and before he knew it, the word spilled from his mouth. "Please…"

Sebastian purred loudly at the word, moving his hand he slipped the rest of his master's shirt from his body allowing it to drop on the ground just as the overcoat had fallen. Rolling his master back onto his back, leaning back to slip off his master's pants, purring at the sight of his master's entire body for once in a different way then usual.

The demon had seen the boy every day for years but this was the first time that he saw him so willing to allow other things to happen. Bath time, bedtime, and dressing in the morning the demon had seen only a child, but now, he saw an adult.

Purring loudly the demon pulled the boy against his slightly rough clothes. Shaking gentle he rolled his hands over his master's body, savoring the fact that his master was allowing him to touch him. "Tell me what you want…" the demon purred evilly nipping at his master's ear passionately teasing him.

"That…" he breathed, trembling at the demon's lips and fingers, cheeks heavily flushed. "Touch me everywhere…that…kiss me everywhere…" he groaned out, his hands slipping up, pulling Sebastian's white shirt open enough to touch a bit of his lower stomach.

Sebastian smiled gently purring deeply at the feel of his master's fingers on his skin. Moving slowly down his nipped down his chest, sucking slowly down until he had his master in his mouth sucking on his master's tip.

"This…?" He teased faintly experimenting slowly by nipping gently at the teen's tip. Moaning gently at the taste he moved his hand over his master's chest pinching and playing with his master's buds.

"Yes…" he purred, rolling his hips up in a seductive motion, a sinful sound coming from his mouth as his gaze trailed down to Sebastian's, watching him with an unreadable look. "I want to feel…inside…" he flushed at what he was asking…even in his dreams, he felt it difficult to admit it to himself, what he truly wanted.

Sebastian flushed a very faint red before he leaned back to slowly undoing his shirt's buttons, letting the shirt fall, he stood slowly slipping out of his black pants. Pausing his movements to look at his master's reaction, only to slip back over his master's naked body kissing him deeply.

"This a bit better…?" He moaned gently shaking as his member brushed against Ciel's.

"A-ahh..." Ciel unconsciously wet his lips, spreading his legs slightly. "Sebastian…"

Sebastian purred deeply at his master's voice, leaning down the demon kissed his master deeper than before. Growling faintly his fingers trailed down between the young lords' legs, brushing feather light on his length, before faintly teasing the young boy's opening. Panting very faintly as he slowly moved his fingers back up his chest, as he pulled from the kiss to suck gentle onto his master's small perky bud. His fingers trailed up touching Ciel's wet lips slightly, nipping faintly at where he had been sucking.

"Suck…?" he purred against the teen's skin.

Ciel gasped softly for air, chest raising and falling shakily from the man's ministrations, moaning gently at how excited he had become physically and mentally. The boy willingly opened his mouth, taking in Sebastian's fingers hungrily to suckle and nibble on the digits with need. "Mm…Mn…"

The demon moaned gentle at the way Ciel was sucking on his fingers. Gasping faintly he finally pulled his fingers away from his master, like one would taking candy from a child, only to slip then down between his master's legs and slowly push one of the digits into his body slowly. Sebastian nearly melted at the feel of his master, warm and silky. Slowly the demon started to move slowly within the boy.

Ciel's head fell back, lips parting on a silent sound, arching his back from the ground. "Wh…" he shuddered, having never felt anything like that before. He trusted Sebastian fully, spreading his legs further for him.

Sebastian purred loudly at his masters' actions, slowly he slipped another finger into his master's body, moving his fingers in wider angles. The demon moved up kissing his master's lips trying to distract him fully.

Ciel's heart did a flip at the kiss, tilting his head to deepen the kiss hastily, tongue flickering against his lower lip before suckling it in, pressing up enough that their members rubbed together a little.

Gasping sharper he moaned into the boy's mouth, he moved his body down only to lift his master's hips as he slowly moved in his master's body. Panting sharply he slipped his tongue against his master's bottom lip, moaning deeper within his master's mouth. He was shaking faintly, and he was confused.

The demon didn't know where these feeling came from, but at the moment he didn't care for he was feeling something so delicious that there was no going back. Serving for the young master never had he looked within his master's mind, he was always curious what his master was thinking and dreaming and for once he was able to feel what he was dreaming. Sebastian felt like he wasn't in a dream, that this was the warm teen that he served for in the mansion. Never would he have thought his master wanting to do something like this in a meadow where others would be able to see.

Pushing slowly into his master until he was fully in him, his free hand moved to grasp on his master's length, his thumb rubbing it on the tip of teen's member. The demon was trying to distract the young teen for he knew that there had to be some type of pain as he was bigger than both of his fingers that had been in him.

"Ciel…" he moaned gently into his master's mouth.

Ciel tensed slightly, letting out a whimpered and shaky mewl, squirming just slightly. "mm…S…..Se…." he continued to squirm at the feeling, brows furrowing just a tiny bit before gasping as his tip was rubbed, rolling his hips forward needily.

Sebastian gasped sharply using what his master did as an okay for him to move into him. Moving his hand away from the teen's length, he placed it under his lower back lifting him up as he started to move deeper and quicker into the warmth of the teen under him. Panting hotly onto his lips he kissed him deeper flicking his tongue against his master's lips teasing him slowly.

Ciel let out a shuddery sigh, rolling his hips upward in turn, shaking heavily at the feeling of his demon so deep within him. The soft muscles of his stomach clenched and unclenched, unable to concentrate enough to kiss him back properly, merely panting on his lips. "Oh…" he breathed, lips parted.

Sebastian purred a deep moan, shuddered at the feeling of Ciel's body so tight around his. Gasping slowly and sharply for air he pulled nearly all the way out of the teen's body only to thrust deeper within him, angling himself slightly unknown why he was. There was something natural about the way he was moving, that bewildered the hell out of him.

Things were going through the demon's mind that he was so confused about. Was he supposed to be concentrating on the feelings that were bursting within him or was he to let everything go like he had wanted Ciel to. Instantly pushing his worried thoughts away from him, he continued the long deep strokes into his master's body, making sure that with each movement that he was brushing against his master's entire body. His lips were on Ciels' but they weren't moving, he was only panting against them.

"Please…"

The young voice was so sweet and pleading on Sebastian's lips as mewls poured from Ciel's own. His legs wrapped snuggly about his waist as he tried to move with him just as hard, every nerve bursting fourth inside of him.

Sebastian gasped sharply at his master's words, instantly using the hand under him to trust against him harder than before but making sure that it was soft enough so that he didn't harm the boy. Moaning deeply he buried him face into his master's neck, panting deliciously hot on the boy's neck. Biting his lip faintly he used his other hand to balance himself above the young teens body, his movements were gentle and yet hard at he same time, his hips were moving on the teen's member with each movement.

Ciel inhaled sharply, jerking upward against Sebastian's form. His lips fell open, suddenly pressing them to Sebastian's on a silent plea for more. His arms wrapped snuggly around the demon, nails scratching slowly downward along Sebastian's flesh, purring deeply in satisfaction.

Sebastian moaned deeply into the boy's mouth, gasping for air with each movement. His movements were getting frantic with the want of the boy's heat, shaking faintly his fingers, digging into the boys' lower back. Growling faintly he nipped at the teen's lips, his hips were moving deeper into his body angling himself still inside of the boy. Whimpering gentle his hand was pulling the boy to his body making soft noises as their bodies met with each deep and long thrust.

Ciel cried out loudly from heat as something was brushed inside of him, causing the familiar feeling of completion inside of him as the demon had created once before. "Don't stop…" he purred in a demanding voice, rolling his hips more frantically against Sebastian, fingers flexing and unflexing on his skin.

Sebastian moaned at Ciel's demand continuing to move harder within him, whimpering pathetically at a foreign feeling that was building within the male. His fingers were digging into the teen's back because he felt the need to be within him deeper.

"Ciel….ah…" the demon moaned finally out loud, willing to let his voice be heard to his master.

"Ah!" The boy cried out again in fervent need. The knot that had begun to bind deep within him so tight it was nearly unbearable was reaching its' limit. Every action caused sparks to burst within him, feeling the demon above him moving so passionately inside of his young body, brushing the place deep inside that made him cry out every time as his member rubbed against Sebastian's stomach.

He could feel how close he was to that beautiful place where he could bask in endless pleasure…So close, he could almost taste it…

"Young master!!!" Came a sudden shrill cry from the hallway as suddenly the door to Ciel's room was forced open to reveal Finnian, the door slamming harshly into the wall and forcing the poor boy from his pleasurable slumber. Ciel jerked up so fast that he fell back and nearly off of the bed, fingers reaching for anything to hold onto, accidentally grasping Sebastian by the hair.

Sebastian was gasping faintly, his arms wrapping around the young master pulling him back onto the bed, his body was squirming faintly at being pulled from Ciel's thoughts and dream that he nearly blushed with want. Turning to look at the blonde haired boy that had entered the room so loudly, sighing faintly at him. Sebastian kept a hold of Ciel's body as he slowly sat up on the bed, hiding what his body was doing for he didn't want Ciel to know that he knew what he had been dreaming.

Finnian's mouth hung open as if he was about to say something, blinking several times with confusion and slight shock at the scene before him. Never in his wildest dreams would he think to see those two…were they…cuddling???

"Uh-um-there was a…a letter just came from the Queen sir…the deliverer said it was a very urgent matter…"

Ciel was trembling uncontrollably, still settled in Sebastian's lap with the most uncomfortable pull against his nightgown, eyes closed tightly as he refused to move or look at either of the two men. In a hoarse voice, he spoke demandingly. "Put it in my study…and go…I've got to get dressed." The voice he used caused Finnian to wince at the hint of anger in it, nodding and bolting out.

"Yes sir!" he called back, the door slamming shut behind him.

Sebastian had angled himself so that his master didn't feel how he had reacted to his master's dream. Slowly leaning his head on his master's shoulder he shuddered faintly, closing his eyes, his arms tightly around the teen.

"You stayed…" the demon smiled gently against his master's skin, refusing to let him know that he had been awake once before, or that he had entered his master's mind.

The teenager nodded shortly and slowly, face heated and flushed. "I fell asleep…it wasn't my choice." He mumbled, still panting softly through gentle rosy lips, unable to look at Sebastian at all as the tent beneath his gown was blatantly obvious.

The butler purred gently against his master's neck, sighing contently, his fingers were sprawled against his stomach holding him close. "Is it bad to be beside me as you sleep…?" he asked softly, slowly turning his lord around to look at him. His eyes were vibrant red and they had many emotions flowing over them, though it was uncertain which emotion was visible to the young teen because so many were flowing in a river of red.

Ciel shivered when his gaze met with the other's, remembering back to what he had just been dreaming. Those eyes…

He accidentally let out a faint mewl of pleasure at those eyes, immediately looking away again. "…I thought you would wake me sooner."

"I was going to…I woke up and fell back asleep with you on my chest…" the demon said, he wasn't lying but he wasn't telling his master the whole truth. There was a faint smile that fell onto his face, he purred faintly at his master's sound. "Was I wrong?" the demon was using his voice to pull his master closer.

Ciel's eyes trailed down briefly to Sebastian's lips, pressing his knees together slowly with a faint shaky sigh. "…" he was fighting within himself on what to say. Half of him wanted to push the devil back and ravish him, while the other half was far too proud to admit what he wanted.

Sebastian purred gently leaning forward to nudge his head against his master's. Smiling lightly knowing what his master had been thinking, though he knew that his master was in inner debate within himself. Pulling the young teen fully against his chest holding him close, Sebastian purred faintly at feeling him so close to him once more.

Ciel inhaled deeply, shuddering as his skin still tingled from his vivid dream, swallowing hard at the contact. Sebastian's scent swept through him and he inhaled deeply once more to take it all in.

Sebastian smiled faintly his chin leaning on the top of his masters' head, only to lean down and kiss the top of his head gently inhaling the male's intoxicating scent. Sighing contently he laid back down with the teen laying beside him, his finger on his right hand trailed down the boy's cheek in a lover's manner, while his contracted hand was secure on his master's back. He leaned down to nuzzle his nose against the teen's in a gentle way.

Ciel blushed cutely up at Sebastian, feeling his heart doing flips in his chest. All he could do was watch Sebastian through dark lashes, mismatching eyes seeming to shine more than usual with an odd sort of liveliness.

Sebastian smiled gently, an almost devious smile showing nothing but pure happiness, but as far as the teen could see it was from them falling asleep together. The demon's right hand cupped his master's cheek, his thumb rubbed under his master's eye, he had his forehead onto his master's. "How are you feeling…?" the butler asked reaching for his master's hand that he cut to mingle with his blood.

He found himself leaning into the touch comfortingly. His fingers twitched on the cut hand, dried blood still very much visible along with the still deep wound in his hand. "Fine I guess…" he spoke gently, closing his eyes tightly again at realizing his blush had spread.

Sebastian purred gently and happily, pulling the boy's hand up he kissed his palm tenderly. "Did I ever thank you for saving me?" the demon asked in a voice almost shy to his master, watching as his blush grew on the teen's face, his fingers slowly put the smaller fingers into his a grasp of intertwining two souls in a way.

Ciel gazed at Sebastian in awe, nervously nibbling on his lower lip while watching him. "…It's not like I had a choice." He tried to reason so the demon wouldn't think he wanted to, though he couldn't think of any possible excuse.

"Oh, is that the only reason?" the demon purred gently leaning forward slowly rubbing his nose on his master's. There was a smile sliding over the demons' features that would surprise even his master, there was something deeper behind his smile.

The boy shivered heavily at the smile, lips parting slightly as if on their own at Sebastian leaning forward. Ciel's breath caught in his throat as he closed his eyes quickly as if frightened to allow the other to see something.

Sebastian purred faintly at his master's shiver leaning closer he faintly kissed the young lord's parted lips. He only touched the lips as feather light as his fingers on his master's, smiling gently at the teens taste and scent.

Ciel cautiously reached up his free hand to gently touch Sebastian's cheek, fingers stroking the surprisingly soft skin as he hesitantly moved his lips against those that were against his; every action was testing and careful.

Sebastian purred gently at his master's actions, slowly laying the boy on his chest giving him full authority this time, unlike in his dream. The demon was worried that what he was doing would let the boy know that he knew what he had been dreaming, closing his eyes slowly he pulled his master closer to his kiss wanting to feel his master give in. Their relationship had changed now that they had been bonded and grafted so much deeper than ever before. Sebastian's fingers were gentle against the soft skin of his master's back, leaning faintly into his master's soft touch.

The boy's fingertips danced softly against the skin of Sebastian's cheek, sliding slow and steadily down to his neck, feeling the pulse there as his kiss moved slightly lower, pressing to the man's chin gently.

Sebastian shuddered faintly at the boys' touch, his pulse quickened faster than before. Letting out a shaky whimper, panting just barely visible at the touch of his master's lips and fingers trailing slowly down. He squirmed faintly crossing his legs to hide how the teen was affecting him.

Ciel's fingers continued to travel lower to diffidently settle in Sebastian's lap, gasping at what he felt there. His lips paused on the underside of the other male's chin as he applied a small bit of pressure where his hand was, rubbing softly. He didn't know what he was doing…his mind was still clouded from the visions of his dream…those sinfully delicious sensations…

Sebastian gasped sharply at the boy's touch struggling against the rubbing; his eyes opened staring at the ceiling. 'What's wrong with me…? Should I allow him to do this…? No…god I don't want him to stop…' the demon whimpered gently in his mind, the foreign emotions clouded his mind as he squirmed against his master's touch.

"C….Ciel…" his voice was gentle while his adam apple bobbed gently as he gave a gentle plea of want.

Swallowing shakily, Ciel experimentally cupped the bulge, squeezing curiously once until his fingers slowly unbuttoned the pants, the zipper sliding down at a tantalizing pace until those same teasing fingers found their way inside to touch the hardened flesh. His breathing had stopped completely, face still pressed into his neck, afraid of what he might find if he were to look at the other's expression.

Sebastian moaned deeply his hips arched against the teasing touch, gasping for air, his pulsing member twitched with the want of his master's touch. Biting his lower lip, he took his hand and pulled his master back up kissing him deeply a red hue over his cheeks faintly at having let his master see weakness in his body. Human emotions were a fickle thing, and they scared the crap out of the demon. His other hand moved slowly down his master's body, slipping under the clothing of the boy only to grasp ahold of the boys' length as he kissed Ciel.

Ciel gave a faint mewl to the touch, willingly kissing him back as his own fingers curiously began to stroke along Sebastian's length before boldly wrapping around him, giving a quick little jerk with as a test.

Sebastian gasped accidentally bucking up into the boy's hand whimpering squirming into the blankets on the bed, terrified of what he was truly feeling. The demon was thoroughly mystified by the way the young male could make him feel so…was it sinful that he was making him feel?

"Ciel….!" He shuddered moaning, his fingers toying with his master's length, giving the same sort of jerk that the boy had done on his length. Panting for air he leaned up trying to deepen the kiss, his tongue slipping along the soft bottom lip of the boy's mouth.

Ciel choked out a sob of pleasure, melting completely against him as his hand repeated the gesture several times, rubbing at him and stroking him wickedly, pumping him in his hand. The sound that came from Sebastian's normally quiet lips was…addictive to say the least.

The demon rolled the boy over onto his back growling deeply at him having control, his finger's moved quicker on the boy's length, his thumb rubbed against the opening of the boy's member. Moaning gently he was pushing into his master's hand still, his voice was silenced by his master's kiss for he was unused to making sounds like he was. They were sounds of pure pleasure and raw emotion that he never felt.

Panting heavily on the boy's lips, his fingers moved slowly down his chest touching his other hand, only to find the boys opening, though he was having a hard time reaching with the boy's fingers around his length. Growling gently he took his master's hand out of his pants only to dip back into his master's clothes, slipping his finger within his masters warm body.

Ciel's lips parted on a needy gasp, rolling his hips up in an accidentally seductive manner. 'Oh god…this is like…'

"Oh…"

'This is like…'

"Sebastian…"

'Oh god…'

Ciel frowned softly, reaching back down eagerly to get back to Sebastian's hot skin.

Sebastian shuddered at his master's moans and pants, his fingers moved deeper within him. He was half unwilling for the boy to reach back down, for if he did it wouldn't be the angle that he wanted to push within the boy. Growling faintly he moved down to the boy's neck biting down on his neck, sucking a small spot of his skin, changing between biting and sucking on the same spot. His finger pushed deeper within the small youth's body playing with something that was in him. 'Ciel…you will give into emotions that you try to keep hidden, I will make sure of it.'

"Mmm…" he purred deeply biting down hard on the boy's neck.

"Ah-Ahh-AH!" Ciel squirmed beneath him, finding himself eventually pushing down on the teasing digits, crying out shakily as he was already so close to completing due to the aftermaths of his dream, and now this…He wanted so much to give in…

Something was brushed deep inside of him, making him tense and writhe at the feeling that was so familiar, but oh so new…

Sebastian purred loudly at the sounds that he was getting from his master, moving his fingers deeper in the boy making sure that he played with the spot again. However instead of running his fingers against it he started literally twirling his finger's within the depths of the warm body that was under him.

"Mmmm, that's my boy…push against me more…" he moaned deeply taking his fingers nearly out of him only to repeat the action as he thrusted deep inside his body.

The teenage boy's lungs seemed to fail him to Sebastian's new ministrations, eyes staring up with trembling depths to the ceiling above. The sensations were too much…far too much…he couldn't breathe, couldn't think, he was so close…his pulse thrummed heavily throughout his veins, dipping low into his bellow and into his member. His fingers couldn't grip any longer, not knowing where they were. They roamed along the man's chest and neck and shoulders, trying to find some way to keep a grasp on reality, but it seemed impossible.

The demon continued his action letting go of his neck slowly knowing there was going to be a mark on his neck. That was the sixth mark that the boy had on his body now, five of them from the demon two on his neck, one on his wrist, one on his hand, and the one on his eye. Panting, his mouth didn't fully leave his neck, only just to pant on the spot. Sebastian moved the hand on the boy's member, rubbing the tip as he thrusted in him. Sebastian pulled out of him slowly adding another finger only to continue to roll his fingers as he thrusted within the male.

"S…Ss-nng…" He thrust his hips unconsciously upward, whimpering when it only caused more friction inside and out of him. His hands eventually found Sebastian's hair, hold his head close to him as he shook, trying his hardest to fight thrusting more. "Sebastian…"

Sebastian moved up slowly panting hot into his master's ear, touching him deeper, moving harder and faster within him, making sure that with each movement he rolled over the same spot. Gasping faintly as he accidentally thrusted with one of his movements, realizing that he was brushed up against his master's thigh and it caused friction when he moved. Whimpering gently he rubbed the teen's tip harder grasping his length making his movements more jerky and needy.

Ciel fought to keep his eyes open, shifting slightly with a mewl as he found Sebastian's eyes, desire shining in his own, wishing he could touch the devil in turn. He fought to inhale, warm liquid dripping down his thighs and onto Sebastian's fingertips as he was nearly complete, suddenly reaching down to try and touch Sebastian again, whimpering out loudly.

Sebastian's eyes shown nothing but want, need, and pure desire; vivacious demonic pink eyes sparkled in the darkness of the room. Shaking deeply a he felt his master reaching for him once more, his body ached for the touch, and it yearned for it. His movements were frantic moaning deeply feeling how his movements were causing the teen to leak with the need to complete. Leaning forward letting his forehead touch his masters' as he panted against his lips.

"Sebastian…" Ciel whimpered out, thrusting upward sharply while his arms wrapped tightly around the other, trembling as he cried out sweetly into Sebastian's ear, arching his back fully until he was pressed completely against him, shaking hard as he came, just as the door snapped open to hit the side wall with a startling 'THUD' once more.

Ciel gasped out, eyes barely registering that Finnian had barged in once more, holding up a fire extinguisher with a frantic look. The blonde seemed to have lost his words at he sight before him…

The young master was on his back, clinging to his butler with ragged breaths. Those young cheeks were painted crimson, those delicate lips parted and rosy, that pale skin beading with sweat. The butler's fingers were doing such unspeakable things…such sinful things to the young boy…Finnian stuttered something unintelligibly, stepping back and literally stumbling from the room as Ciel bolted upward, nearly pushing Sebastian off, but found he had a lack of strength.

The boy's heart thrust violently against his ribcage. His gaze fell to the sticky mess of white he'd caused all over the butler's coat front and his nightgown, then to the hands that were still inside and around him, and without warning, a feminine mewl thick with pleasure rolled from his lips. He didn't know what to do. This had been the second time that he'd come by the demon's hand, and it was the first time anyone had ever been inside of him. It was wrong…it was…it was…so unlike him…

He was giving in…and it terrified him.

"Get OFF of me!" He suddenly snapped, shaking in disgust with himself of what he'd done and the mess he'd created.

Sebastian whimpered faintly withdrawing himself from his master's body and length; touching his fingers against his lip, slowly cleaning them off. Sighing faintly he slowly stood up bringing the young lord with him. 'he will give in fully…I just hope it is sooner than later.' Sebastian fixed his coat slowly.

"My lord, you don't have to be ashamed." His fingers reached out to touch his master's cheek…

Ciel jerked back away from him, still shaking, looking as if he were trying to cringe away from himself, if that were possible.

"I'm so disgusting…" he hissed accidentally out loud, glaring down at the substance between them. "Go clean that off of yourself…now…it's disgusting and vile and it will only distract us from things that are important today.

"Aw, my adorable young master tastes so good though…" he was purposefully teasing his master by sucking deeply on his fingers. "Ah….so sweat and salt, a delicious combination." Sebastian mischievously moaned looking sideways at the teen with an evil smirk occupying his lips. He slowly moved away from his master sliding to the bowl of water that was in the bedroom continuing to suck on his fingers as he dipped his other hand into the water slowly wiping the substance off of his fingers.

Ciel refused to look at him, staring down at the white covering his lap and thighs, biting his lip. "Disgraceful…"

"No….not really, it is quite delicious when you think about it." He finished cleaning himself off only to come back with a dripping rag, and flinging his master's leg onto his shoulder almost as if he was going to take him completely. Instead the demon slowly started to clean off the young lord in small gentle strokes.

Ciel bit his lip, staring up at the ceiling with a small tremble in is limbs, swallowing shakily. The touches on his still sensitive skin made him tingle with something he wasn't certain of, and all he knew now was the he was drenched in the shame that he had given into pleasure for a second time with his butler.

Sebastian purred gently at his master's trembling, it was a beautiful sight. Slowly finishing with one of his legs he moved to the other only to move in the same gentle stoking. Smiling faintly he touched his master's inner thigh before tapping it lightly, letting his leg slowly drop down his arm. "My lord, what would you like to wear today?" His body was stiff everywhere from what they had been doing, and at the same time he hadn't completed with any of the times that the teen had given into him whether it was a dream or reality. However, he refused to mention it to his young master, afraid of what he might say.

"Just prepare something." He snapped, cheeks still vivid red at everything that happened, whether it be from completing, or from embarrassment. His thoughts had wandered briefly to just moments before…the way Sebastian moved against him…the way that he felt in his hand…Had he completed? No, Ciel hadn't figured so. Did it hurt? He recalled the discomfort from the first time he gained an erection from the demon, and how wonderful the relief felt at Sebastian's touch….what should he do? He was too proud…he was proud, wasn't he? Why would he so willingly touch another person? But he gave in before…and it felt wonderful…

Ciel flushed deeper at his thoughts, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply before speaking again.

"I need to get up."

Sebastian was nearly half asleep when his master had spoke, looking down at him seeing the expression he wore he felt his heart soar into his throat. The demon smiled gently, nuzzling his masters' forehead tenderly, before leaning down slowly. "Yes, they have been for a while. Are you sure you don't want to stay in bed for a day…Just once? You look exhausted." He said truthfully, though he really just wanted his master to stay in his arms for a day.

"I can't. You know that. Don't be ridiculous." His voice was calmer than normal, relaxed. "Help me get dressed."

Sebastian nodded curtly, taking his master into his lap moving to the other side of the bed slowly where the clothes were laying. Sighing faintly he kept his chin on his master's shoulder slipping shorts slowly up the youngster's legs. Making sure that the teen was carefully tucked into his underclothes before he buttoned up the shorts. Taking his time to touch all of his master's skin that was visible for it was delicious to feel against his fingertips.

Ciel blushed brightly, watching the man's hands work on dressing him. There was something different in his touch than it used to be…something so warm and tender, it almost hurt to watch those hands. He felt physically exhausted now, but it was a good feeling.

Sebastian nuzzled into his master's neck loving the scent of his master so close, it was a sweet intoxicating scent that drove the demon's scent glands crazy. Slipping the socks onto his master's delicate feet he messaged them gently as he slid the socks halfway up his master's legs. Moving his fingers slowly up making his way up to button the shirt that he had slipped onto the teen before they had touched each other so intimately. Finishing with his buttons he slowly slid his hands over his master's side making sure that the shirt was unwrinkled to their love making; his fingers did the same on his back, rubbing gently.

"You should clean up." He spoke the words with embarrassment, noting the white substance heavy on Sebastian's lower stomach, closing his eyes again as he waited for the demon to finish clothing him.

"Mmmm…Don't worry…I plan to." Leaning back just slightly he swiped a finger up his stomach only to pop them into his mouth, moaning faintly at the taste, he didn't know if it was his or if it was his master's or if the taste was intermingled. Finishing off taking the substance away from his body, he grabbed the overcoat for his master.

"What are your plans for the day, my lord?" The demon was unaware if he was able to still call his master by a fist name reference so he went back to his normal professional talk.

Ciel flushed more, not looking Sebastian in the face whatsoever. "Finnian said that I have letters…Important letters. I've got to see what they are."

Sebastian nodded lightly only then did he remember that the youngster had barged into them while his master came hard into his hand. "Alright, what shoes do you wish to wear?" the demon asked gently.

"It doesn't matter." Ciel answered, fighting back a small yawn. "I hope those fools didn't burn anything down." He mumbled, remembering something about a fire extinguisher the second time the youth had barged in.

"Mmmm…" The demon nodded gently, turning his master fully around so that he was looking at his face fully. "Do you wish me to check when I go to make you food?" he asked in a gentle voice, kissing his neck lightly as he slid the coat onto his master's shoulders, his eyes were a gentle red in the darkness, calm and collected.

Ciel's eyes fluttered momentarily closed to the sweet touch, a gentle breath leaving him at the feeling. "Yes…those three are so unreliable…"

"Yet they make our life eventful…" he said gently, taking a hold of his master's hand slipping it into his coat's pockets. Finally having the fingers visible, the demon kissed each one of them before setting them down and then moved to his other hand repeating the action. Moving his fingers with perfect precision buttoning up his master's coat, smiling gently down at his master kissing his forehead lightly as he finished dressing him.

Biting his lips softly to the sweet gestures, Ciel stood shakily, gasping at how shaky his limbs were and fell into Sebastian's chest, blinking in surprise.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around his master's waist keeping him close, leaning down to nuzzle his neck faintly. "You need to be careful; I do believe you shall be very weak for a few days, my pet." He said gently into his master's ear. His hands didn't move from holding his master's stomach keeping him close. "Probably should take it easy for a while." He said tenderly, not moving an inch from his master.

"…Take me to my study…Quickly." He flushed impossible shades, pouting his lip lightly in an almost defiant way, pretending he hadn't stumbled at all.

"Yes, my lord." There was a gentle humor into the demon's voice, as he wrapped his arms around his master carrying him as a husband would to a bride. Carrying him slowly to the study, watching him with a gentle expression. "Is it so terribly bad that you are weak…?"

Ciel's arms went immediately around Sebastian's neck, blushing still bright as when he'd woken that morning in an excited state. He glowered up at him, lip pouting softly. "I'm not weak."

"No…just wore out by me taking control…?" the demon teased gently , leaning down pausing his long strides to the study to kiss his master gently. He loved the look that his master had on his cheeks, a perfect red occupying his cheeks.

"Put me down…" he spoke seriously, blushing hotly still once they made it to the study, eyes shifting sideways.

Sebastian smiled brightly setting the teen down in his chair smirking evily. "As you wish, my lord." He teased gently stepping back slowly. The demon knew that his master was tired and he knew that his master wouldn't actually say that he needed anymore help than he had already said.

Ciel took a moment to simply stand up in his spot, allowing his legs to get used to the feeling of standing again before he walked to his desk, settling back down in his seat and taking the letter that was so important, and opened it.

His eyes scanned every well-written word and every sentence with care, and as he read, his brows furrowed, something obviously was bothering him with what he read. After a while, he set it down, folding it nearly back into the envelope and tucked it away into the pocket of his coat.

"There's been a murder, it seems." He spoke in a low tone, standing and taking his cane. "We're going to London right away to investigate the body. The Queen is greatly troubled, and I want to see exactly why."

"Yes, my lord. Shall I get the carriage ready then?" he asked bowing down slowly to his master, realizing that it didn't matter what they what they had just done his master was now far from remembering. Sighing faintly at the realization.

"Of course." He said, brushing past Sebastian as he exited the room. "Quickly, Sebastian."

Sebastian nodded gently walked slowly and yet quickly outside bringing the carriage around. Getting down so the driver could have it back, stepping down he waited for his master to get to the carriage, opening the door slowly.

Ciel stepped carefully inside, smoothing out his coat a bit as he sat, waiting for Sebastian to join him. He was still sore from earlier, and he was trying his hardest to not think too heavily

Sebastian slid into the carriage right after the teen moving slowly and carefully to be seated. The butler looked at the teen, "So what are we planning to do about the body found dead."

"We already know we won't get any information from police. The only choice we have of knowing just what happened to the body is…him."

Sebastian nodded as the carriage pulled into town quicker than the last time slowly they pulled up to the shop that had a large sign on it. "My lord." He walked out holding his hand out to help his master out of the door. "Ready?"

Ciel sighed heavily, taking Sebastian's hand and getting out carefully, heels clicking softly as they met with the pavement. He seemed less than happy about where they were, but entered anyway.

There was a soft chuckling coming out of the back room an eerie voice spoke up. "Ah, Mr. Phantomhive…so good to see you…" There was a squeal and he ran up to the boy. "You've been missing…I was so surprised to not have you body show up on my plate…then again…with him I can see why you weren't." his voice was very eerie he grabbed Ciel's chin looking him over as he spoke.

Ciel tugged his chin away from him, glaring. "Tell us what you know about the murder this morning."

"Oh….but first…you must make me laugh…Come on, Count…make me laugh." The undertaker was looking mischievous looking to the demon and then back again.

"I don't have the time." Ciel snapped, giving the Undertaker a warning look. "You said I was welcome anytime now."

"Of course…." He smiled brightly, "But I never said there wasn't a price." The undertaker purred his nails grazing the teen's cheek.

The Phantomhive slapped his hand away, an actual look of anger on his face. "I don't have the time for this."

"Aw, poor little boy. Cant decide. So tell me, where are you marked…? Here?" the undertaker pointed out a mark that was on the teen's neck, one on the wrist and the other on his side. A few of them the undertaker was not able to see but he pointed them out anyways.

Ciel immediately flushed, jerking back. "What are you talking about?" He asked a bit hastily, glancing sideways at Sebastian for just a brief second.

Sebastian looked straight at Ciel's eyes making it seem like he didn't hear the undertaker. "The person who died…had a mark…" taking the dummy of a human body, lightly twirling a finger over the upper side of the dummies chest and over to the side on his ribs. "Here…"

The boy stared at the spot the undertaker had pointed to, eyes narrowing with a serious look full of hidden emotion across his face. "Tell me, what sort of mark was it?"

"Oh, much like this." The undertaker moved to draw on a board the same mark that was on the teen's upper chest. "He was stabbed here…here and here." The undertaker pointed to the areas that the murder had slashed into the victim.

Ciel stared at the board at the mark he knew all too well, not looking at Sebastian this time, knowing the man recognized it as well. "Have there been any others?"

"Hmm…not yet…but I am sure there will be. Beware those who wear the mark." The undertaker said slowly slinking out of the room. Sebastian came up behind his master. "My lord…"

Ciel turned from Sebastian quickly, not allowing him to see the faint hint of worry on his young face. "As of right now, we don't have much to go on. The cuts didn't seem like something a professional would do. There's a possibility it's just an amateur who has never killed before. I don't think we'll be able to do much until they strike again."

"I'll be waiting to hear for news, my lord." The male said looking past he boy easily, knowing that there might be one person responsible for who was killing the people.

"As always." Ciel nodded slightly, walking quickly out the door, fishing for something inside of his coat pocket then shoved the letter from the queen in Sebastian's direction. "The location the killing is in here. That's where we're going. We might be able to gather some evidence before the investigators make a mess of the scene."

"Yes, my lord." Opening the carriage door he opened the letter to see where it was taken place before telling the driver, once Sebastian had slid into his spot in the carriage the carriage bolted forward down the road until they reached the spot. Moving he took a step out holding out a hand for his master. "My lord."

Ciel ignored the hand, finding that he was feeling a bit uncomfortable with the thought of anyone touching him at the moment, the branding on his side stinging as if it were brand new. "Gather whatever evidence you see."

Sebastian sighed faintly pulling his hand back and slowly walked over to the place the investigators were, looking around he found nothing but at all but blood in the alleyway, then looking more closely there was a shoe mark. "Human…" he said gently noticing that the mark was pushed in on the ground hard. Moving back to his master, gently stepping closer. "Not much to go on…but enough to go on."

Ciel walked closer to the wall that was covered in blood, undoubtedly where the stabbing had occurred, and knelt closer to het a closer look. "Not even a trace of hair."

"Not even one…" he said gently, staying close to the male hiding his eyes that he knew that it was human, and he wanted to wait for something else to happen. He said gently.

"I'm afraid we won't have any choice but to wait. It could be anyone, with such a sloppy job." His fist clenched with annoyance, gritting his teeth.

"We'll find them, my lord. just like jack the ripper." He said softly, touching his lords lower back. "Let's get back so that we can discuss what we are going to do about this problem. Not out here where others can hear."

The boy nodded, standing slowly and walking back toward the carriage. "Prepare a bath when I get back."

"Yes, my lord." He said gently moving easily through the crowd holding a hand out to Ciel trying to help him in the carriage.

Once again, Ciel ignored it and stepping up himself, nearly losing his footing as his legs were still shaky, but not showing any hint that he had done so. He was obviously annoyed at something, though it was difficult to tell what.

Sebastian had a hand on the teen's back making sure that he didn't fall over, "Stubborn." He murmured gently, keeping his eyes away from his master, knowing that the undertaker had hit a sweet tender spot with the sign he drew on the chalk board.

Ciel scooted himself to the window, staring silently out of it, eyes narrowed and chin resting in his palm. He was quiet, not even his breathing was audible. True, the Undertaker had hit a sore spot. It was something he would never forget, and it was something that still angered him…he hadn't found the people who had tormented him for those months, and it was upsetting after so long of waiting to hear something, any hint that could lead him to take his revenge.

Sebastian knew what the teen was upset about but he didn't say anything, why would he? He was only a servant to the master of the Phantomhive estate, no more, no less. Watching as the teen made perfectly clear he didn't want to talk, he made his way to the carriage, "I shall get tea ready…"

Ciel remained silent the entire ride home, even when the carriage came to a complete stop. He waited for Sebastian to lead the way inside, glancing briefly in the man's direction.

Sebastian moved out of the carriage taking a hold of the carriage door opening the door, holding out his hand waiting for the teen to either refuse or take the hand. "My lord…"

Seeming to contemplate it a moment, Ciel hesitantly took the hand this time, stepping carefully from the carriage. "Sebastian…I'm going to be in the study…tell me when my bath is ready. I have a lot I need to think over."

"Yes, my lord." He said gently his gloves slid up slightly to show the cut on his hand, looking down he kept his eyes far away from the teen making sure that he didn't completely look at him. "Will you want tea with your bath?" he asked gently.

"Not today." He spoke softly, absently touching the cut on his own hand. "Just a bath…"

"As you wish." The demon moved slowly away from the carriage, walking to the door he opened it for his young lord, waiting for him to pass before he would heat the water for the bath.

Ciel walked past him, carefully setting his cane by the door, praying there was no one inside to bombard him when he entered.

Sebastian slowly slid into the room and walked away from his master, taking off his gloves putting them carefully into his pocked as he went to warm water slowly moving up the stairs and into the bathroom. It took him about ten minutes before he knocked on the teen's study. "My lord, you bath is ready." He said gently through the door.

Ciel slowly opened the door, moving past Sebastian, pausing just a foot after moving past him. "…I'll be taking my bath alone today…"

"U…" Sebastian nodded bowing him lowly. "Yes, my lord. I shall make dinner." Sebastian said in a soft voice walking out of the room and down the hallway to get to the kitchen that was an incident not the night before when he was cooking dinner.

Waiting for him to leave, Ciel closed the bathroom door behind him, slowly dropping is coat onto a nearby chair that was set by the bathtub; He carefully undressed himself before pausing, hand reaching up to lightly touch the mark on his side. He frowned faintly, allowing his nails to dig in slightly and drag over the spot as if trying to get it off of his skin, leaving welts, but sighing and giving up.


	7. His Master, Debatable

The streets of dark, foggy London were pelted with the harsh rains of the winter season. There were no people out wandering now, not as lightning lit up the sky, threatening to strike down the earth.

A flash of red sparked in the distance as a figure glided along the rooftops silently, a toothy grin shone through the darkness as golden eyes followed a lone man who was stumbling along one of the alleyways, crying out for someone-anyone to hear him.

Eugene, as this man would come to be known as, stumbled up to a bar widow, beating his hands harshly against the glass as he tried to get someone's attention. The door had been barred. After all, no one will listen to an insane man, and that is how he had come to be known.

"Please! You have to believe me, please! Someone! Open up!"

The bartender snickered at the lone man, fingers curling around the gun he kept safely hidden in his left pocket in case of such emergencies. He began toward the entrance, planning to end the nonsense one and for all, but by the time he would arrive, the crazed man would be gone. Perhaps he went off to hassle some poor family settled down for dinner?

Eugene Maxims was a thief to begin with. A well known burglar amongst the citizens of London. Naturally, when he had gone missing, no one cared to inform anyone. It was a mere month since that time, and ever since the man had returned to the streets, people believed him to have gone mad wherever he had been absent to. He would scream, cry, yell, grab random passerby's on the street in hopes of convincing them of some insane story about how he had been kidnapped.

The truth is, is that nobody had cared.

Just then, the figure on the roofs stopped in his step, gloved hands placing themselves on slender hips as they observed the city below. "I didn't think this would be taking so long…" A feminine whine emitted from the man's throat. "The last murder was much faster…"

There came a body from the alleyway but then it was gone again, a slow heavy walk moved over the roadway, a glinting knife in his way. A loud groan came from the male.

"So unclean…you need to be re-cleaned." He growled deeply at the man who was walking away screaming. Then there was no noise shaking from the control of his body. A loud thud happened as the figure was coming closer to the male. "Unclean…" there was a flash in the killer's eyes as he saw the male closer to him.

The male shrieked as he heard the voice. He stumbled, speeding to a run, falling against a dead-end between two buildings. He fished around in his back pocket, pulling out a knife and holding it in front of his nose defensively as he turned to the attacker. "Get away!"

"Aw watch how he cowers…watch as he moves…look at the shiny knife…just like the one I have to make you clean…" the killer said in a light and joyful voice, prancing slightly for a step or two with a glinting object in his hands before he stopped quite a few feet away from the male that had been running from him. The killer took the object in his own hands and started licking up it. "I believe my weapon is cleaner to make you clean." He growled eyes widening immensely.

"Stay back!!!" Eugene screamed, eyes wild as he leapt forward in attempt to swipe at his assailant, slashing and swinging recklessly.

"Tsk tsk…so thoughtless…" The killer chuckled taking only one swing at the male hitting his arm easily. "Clean I must clean you…" he growled deeply.

Falling back, the victim stared up at him with watering eyes, scooting back snuggly against the wall, shaking uncontrollably. "You sick bastard! I'll-I'll kill you!" he cried out, trying to impossibly scoot back into the wall more.

"Hahaha! You will need to be clean!" he growled deeply, slapping the knife across the male's knee, prancing hard and unbalanced around the male.

Though screams could be heard echoing through the streets of London, only one would see the look of terror in the thief's eyes as the blade slid over his flesh time and time again, painting him crimson with blood…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

From the highest window of the Phantomhive mansion, a frustrated groan could be heard coming from the young Earl himself as his small fists hit hard against the tabletop in front of him as he slammed a newspaper and letter down onto the desk. His eyes did not strain away from the words he had read as he spoke out.

"It's time to leave. There's been another killing with similar markings as the one from a few days ago, Sebastian."

Sebastian had just come into the room when the teen had thrown a fit about seeing the news. "Yes my lord." He walked out only to get the carriage out front and the front doors to the mansion open fully for his master to walk through. "My lord? What will you do when you find the person doing the murders?" he asked in a serious and orderly voice from the way he talked as a butler. After all that was all he was to the Phantomhive mansion; a shadow.

"Get rid of them, of course." Ciel leaned back, looking slowly up to Sebastian's

deep red eyes as he himself stood, walking over to Sebastian, stopping about a foot in front of him. "You know what you're to do if we run into any resistance from the assailant. Right?"

Sebastian nodded as always. "Of course, but remember you are my first priority than anyone else." He whispered an evil glint in his eyes, as he was suddenly on his knee, a hand over his chest. Keeping his eyes low, he refused to look fully at his master.

Ciel lifted his gaze to Sebastian's, watching him with an illegible expression on his face, the faintest hint of pink on his face as he forced himself to avert his eyes once more. Though he was unaware the reason, every time he'd stopped thinking of only his work and actively allowed himself to take a long, good look at the devil, his heart would beat faster and he would find his mind wandering. It wasn't when he had given into the pleasures that Sebastian teased him with that it had begun. No, it wasn't even the second time that had happened. Ciel realized that it was only once he had watched his blood mingle with the demon's that his heart began doing flips.

It wasn't the thought that he, the young human, had power enough to perhaps, heal the butler, nor was it the realization that the demon had to do whatever he was told whenever he was told. It was the feeling of the intense bond when Sebastian had regained his senses that made the young Phantomhive yearn for more of that feeling…the feeling of falling asleep in his arms…the feeling he wasn't supposed to have.

Even so, Ciel found himself thinking on the matter more and more as the days passed. When he would allow himself too much free time, his mind would wander back to that day when he woke up to feel Sebastian's arms around him, or that unreadable look he received when he had revived his demon in the kitchen. There were so many questions he was fighting to hold back, that at times it was nearly too much to keep in, he felt.

Smiling to himself, just faintly visible to any onlookers, Ciel nodded briefly and turned from Sebastian.

"Very good. You're quite the loyal dog, aren't you?" He knew how touchy Sebastian would get at times about remarks like that, and it only made him smile wider.

The demon nearly glared daggers at the teen, growling very very faintly at him. Moving slowly he opened the carriage door. Keeping his eyes on his master he let his mind wander about what the teen was thinking. 'Was it something good, bad, thoughtful, longing?' the list in the demon's head continued but he was at a total loss on what he was thinking. True their bond seemed to have grown, but it was still slightly just a relationship between a protector and the protected. Giving a small sound of a sigh, the demon shook his thoughts from his mind nearly afraid to let them continue for how dangerous they could get for him and the young master.

"As loyal as any dog is to their short master…pardon, Young master." He corrected himself easily brushing off what he said slightly.

Ciel openly flinched, glowering over his shoulder at the demon, tripping slightly on his own foot as he wasn't watching what he was doing while stepping up into the carriage. As expected though, he merely pretended that he hadn't had the clumsy moment and smoothed out his clothing before sitting. "What was that?" he asked Sebastian in warning, glancing out of the window beside. "Disobedient mutts are very unattractive to a household. Maybe I should get a dog trainer."

"Only if you are holding the whip…" he whispered in a dark tone, climbing into the carriage just after Ciel. Giving him a look of disobedience, and yet full obedience, a vibrant look of red eyes seemed to hauntingly watch the teen master. "Where was the other murder?"

The expression Ciel gave was of just slight defeat, dropping the teasing matter abruptly with a faint pout before handing over the directions, watching him closely.

Sebastian touched the paper gently looking over the directions, looking up slowly up at the young master. "Ah… so another ally way…" he moved slowly so that he was right in front of his master, touching his knee faintly, only to move it slightly at the sudden lightening sensation that flowed through his arm at the touch. Leaning back he kept his eyes far beyond his master as thoughts flowed through his confused demon mind.

The young boy simply watched his butler for a while, reaching out a hand to gently touch Sebastian's chin to lift his gaze to his own. The touch was much more gentle than he normally would touch the devil. His eyes were gentle as he gazed down at him. Before speaking in a soft voice.

"Always be loyal to me. Never leave my side." He said in a slightly more demanding tone, though it was still holding more kindness than usual, his hand moving down to take Sebastian's left hand to bring it up to cover his right eye, which had the patch over it. "Stay with me until the day I die."

The devil watched the teen with admiration, biting his lip at the emotions that were confusing him so much. Noticing the way the teen held his hand, talked and looked, smiling softly, ad yet mischievously. "My lord…" leaning forward he kissed just over the un-contracted eye. "You don't have to tell me twice." He whispered gently, slowly he leaned back the feelings through him caused a disturbance in his normal behavior, looking deeply at his master. Sebastian tried to conceal his confused feeling from the young master, but still he was unable to due to the bond that was so strongly crafted.

Ciel couldn't help but to smile to himself, a noticeable smile on his supple lips. "Good…Sebastian." Ciel whispered softly, lowering his hand and turning his gaze to the window.

Sebastian's eyes widened slightly at the teen's smile, bewildered at the feeling of his heart leaping at the reaction to his master's smile, looking down he pretended to look over the directions. He was silent the entire way for he was so lost on what the feelings were. There was something different about the relationship between the human and the demon, Unfortunately there was no one he could confront without being taken and beaten for what he had brought the teen back to life.

Ciel's smile remained for the majority of the ride to their location as he thought over his own words. The contract was binding them…until the day that he, Ciel

Phantomhive, completed his goals and wishes. There were times that he wondered when that day would come, how would the devil take his life? Would it be peaceful? Excruciating? Would he even notice it? This was a subject he rarely allowed himself to ponder. When he did, he couldn't help but to dare think on it in deeper terms…What would it be like for Sebastian? How would he do it? Would he allow Ciel to see his true form? What would it feel like for him…when he finally got to take the soul he had been waiting so long to devour…would it be pleasurable…?

Literally shaking his head at what he had been thinking, he dared not to make any motion toward his blushing face in hopes that his butler wouldn't notice. The thought that he could somehow give him that sort of pleasure…

Ciel shook his head again, this time reaching up and pinching his right cheek hard as if to snap himself out of a daze.

Sebastian laughed gently, nearly too soft for the teen to hear, having watched the entire scene of his master blushing in his thoughts. The teen must have been thinking something incredibly embarrassing to have him blushing so much. Feeling the carriage leisurely start to move in a slow pace, the demon leaned forward stopping from the teen purposefully blowing gentle hot air onto his lips. "Nearly time to greet the world, will you do so with such a blush?"

"What…?" Ciel breathed out, blushing even more and shooting him a dirty look. "What are you talking about?" he turned his head away quickly, looking to the side, his lower lip quivering slightly with emotion.

Leaning closer he whispered so close to the teen's ear he barely brushed it with his lips. "The becoming red blush, the shade of a deep colored rose, gentle on your pale cheeks, Ciel…" The demon whispered in a deep hoarse voice.

Ciel meant to speak in protest, though all that managed to come out was a soft mewl of uncertain emotion. He closed his eyes, biting his lower lip as he fought to figure out what to say.

Sebastian smiled gently taking in the earlobe gently, sucking on it for a moment before moving back slowly looking at the teen, taking his bottom lip into his mouth, nipping it hard, but not hard enough to hurt him. "Mmm…" he purred gently, for some reason he didn't have control on what he was doing, rolling a finger up he removed the teen's mask over his right eye, wanting to see his mark on the teen before they went out.

Ciel moaned a bit deeply, voice cracking slightly as he shuddered, opening his right eye slowly to look up at Sebastian with a dazed sort of look. "H-huh…?"

Smiling gently, kneeling in front of the teen, he gazed up at the male longingly with an unknown feeling. Sebastian moved slowly up touching just under his master's eye, a sound was emitted from his lips, a sound of pure delight, one that the demon has never done. "I am….Things are better now that…We shouldn…" the demon seemed puzzled as he instantly moved up the teens chest kissing him deeply, his deep red eyes changed to a vibrant sparkling pink.

Ciel immediately shuddered to the sound that Sebastian had made, pulling back quickly and sagging his shoulders just slightly, biting his lip as he tried to find something to say. "How far…" he whispered hoarsely.

Sebastian bit his lip harder than he had ever before sitting nearly instantly back into the seat as far as he could, looking out the window. "A few moments…" he said gently and in a tone of puzzlement. His eyes were hazy and dark as they looked out the window.

Ciel nodded faintly to himself, closing his eyes and licking his lips. "I thought I told you to not do that…" he whispered.

Sebastian instantly turned towards the younger male. "I didn't hear you complain, and I am fully welcoming the punishment. Pain and pleasure are one in the both sometimes." He whispered gently.

The boy gasped out lightly, without thinking on the subject for long, he slapped his butler harshly across the face, blushing furiously and glowering.

The butler did look slightly hurt but it was gone within a moment of showing a harsh smirk. "Thank you." He said in a deep voice, refusing to look at the young teen knowing that he had hurt the teen. "I am glad to be used for your amusement." He said hiding his hurt voice, his dark eyes shown hurt but he didn't look at the young male's face.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he growled faintly, watching him still, reaching out to grab Sebastian's chin again, only the action was much less forceful than ever. "Look at me when I talk to you."

"My lord, we are here." Feeling the carriage come to a full stop, he was still not looking at the teen. Though he had good motive to not to, taking the boy's hand away from his chin. "We shall talk later, if you so wish it, but looks like I am able to avoid said question until then." He said the last bit of his words in a harsh quiet tone, his free hand moved to the carriage door, ready to open it and escort his master to the scene of the crime.

Ciel's gaze narrowed as he watched Sebastian, gritting his teeth in frustration. "Bastard."

"Yes, my lord. And you're still a child. I think that makes us equal in that category." He said gently, opening the door, holding out his hand to his young lord, waiting for him.

Ciel slapped the hand away hard, shoving past him without a word and fixed his hat atop his head once his feet met the chill ground outside.

Leaning over the young lord he whispered harshly in his ear, "A lesson well learned as to not call names. For names can be just as hurtful as actions, a physical pain." he said gently moving from the carriage handing the young master his cane. "My lord…" he bowed his head lightly, grabbing as well the directions.

The words seemed to hit a nerve in the young Phantomhive as he stoof there, frowning slightly before snatching his cane and turning again, muttering the word again as if to test the older man.

Smiling widely, he grabbed the eye patch from the carriage quickly, an evil glint in his eyes. Loving the knowledge that the teen left the carriage without noticing he was showing his contract to everyone. "I may have been born to a mother with no husband, but at least mine was alive for a few years after I came to age." He tested back to the teen.

Ciel stopped immediately in his tracks, being rendered for the first time by the devil, utterly speechless. He stood there silently watching the area ahead of him before speaking in an almost pleasant voice, hiding how badly the words had stung him. "Sebastian. This is an order. Stay here and do not move. Don't follow me. I can do this on my own, I'm certain I'll get a lot more done if I don't have you anywhere near me at the moment." And he continued onward toward where the murder had occurred, not once looking at his demon.

The demon smiled gently. 'Finally he has found me serious.' He thought in a shaky tone. Keeping his eyes down he made sure that he didn't do what he so wanted to do and follow the teen like he wanted to. 'I didn't want him to hurt him so badly…am I in the wrong…' he kept his eyes down.

The teen tromped through the wet ground beneath him, shuddering as a gust of wind blew by, taking his hat with it. He reached up to grab it, but was too late. He cursed softly to himself before stepping forward off of the track he had been on to grab the hat that was on the ground.

The gust of wind suddenly went down another ally way, it was coaxing him to follow it.

"Dammit…" Ciel grumbled, starting into a slight run before reaching his hat again, reaching out for it.

A door opened somewhere and a hand from the darkness grabbed the teen, covering his lips with the other hand, he was pulled into the house. "Such unclean words for a small child." The voice growled into the teen's ear. There was a slight amount so scent on the male's hand, a cloth was over the hand. "I do believe you must sleep, you I must keep…" the voice rhymed, giving a loud maniacal laugh.

"Mn…!" Ciel tried to tug away from the sudden grasp, his strength feeling weaker as something began to alter his senses. His eyes were beginning to feel heavy and every nerve seemed to go numb before finally, nothing but blackness overcame him.

The voice seemed to drag the male into the room, and instantly there was a vibrant light surrounding the place, though only few would be able to see it. In the sky there was the same light only it spelled out words.

Only unclean shall be punished and killed.

Sebastian looked up into the sky, shaking his head noticing the handy work. 'Remember my first priority is you alone.' The demon whispered to his master finally moving from his spot he went to where the light had come from. Touching the house he was shot back and transported back to the mansion's study completely useless for he was paralyzed with what he had touched. 'Lilith, you are helping the killer keep my master away from me.' He growled gently.

~*~*~*~

There was humming in the distance, the lovely sound of metal grinding, sharpening a weapon. "Unclean, unclean…We must kill the unclean." The killer hummed a joyful tune as he worked on his long sword that he was sharpening. "Should I kill you now, I don't know, should I kill you later… I don't know…I do hope you try to run, I think we shall have fun…." The killer rhymed again, continuing to hum.

A weak sound came from a form in the chair of the small room where he was kept. The boy opened his eyes a little only to realize that something was over them. "Se…bastian…?" Ciel asked in a small voice, frowning to himself, questioning where he was.

"Oh you're awake, awake. Clear as the sky, you shall not fly. Come, come, who should you call? The servant you dismissed, the servant you hit…oh he can't help you…he is hurt..." the voice said, the last word he said was singy songy. There was small footsteps, as the killer pranced over taking a hold of the small chin, taking a finger he brushed it against the teen's. "You have hurt him, you know…I can tell…"

"Who are you?" Ciel asked in a serious tone, getting slightly frustrated by the inability to see who was speaking. "What is it you want?"

There was a long knife drug along the teen's jaw line, though he didn't actively cut him. "Me, oh…Nothing…Purify you, make you clean….you are so dirty…I just…." The figure moved again, cutting the outfit that the male had on his hand. Finally finding what he was looking for. The cut that was made to help the demon in the kitchen a few nights ago. "See…how unclean, to cut for someone you really don't care for…you hurt him, he tries to keep you safe, he brought you back to life, and yet, you were so blind…with unclean eyes." He talked in riddles and yet there was truth in his words.

Ciel snapped the moment he heard the words, trying his hardest to break free of his restraints. "Stop. Who are you?" he repeated his previous question, his voice slightly shaky to the thoughts and questions swarming in his mind.

The voice seemed to laugh at the question at the male struggling. "Oh struggle, struggle, you shall never be free." There was a resounding smack on the boy's cheek. "Does it hurt?" there was a crack and a cackle as he as there was a gentle lash of leather that snapped across the teen's wrist.

Ciel flinched at the contact, a faint sound of discomfort emitting from his throat, though he refused to actually cry out, pulling a bit more at his restraints.

The person seemed to prance at the sound that had come out of the teen. "You don't scream like the others…A wanton for pain?" he questioned lightly, hopping around on the ground gently.

An almost cocky smile came to Ciel's lips almost immediately at the words. "Others are weak."

"Oh what a change, if you weren't weak, you wouldn't be here. But you are….you are here…" there was another crack, as the villainous male struck the teen once again on the wrist only this time, it left a dangerously red, and long welt.

Ciel gritted his teeth to the discomfort, refusing with all of his might to show any pain. "You think you can harm me?"

There was a laugh that filled the room, "No, not harm, I want to cleanse you, if that means bleeding you dry of the impure blood that you are made of then so be it." There was a long slash that echoed through the room as the murderer whipped the leather across the teen's cheek.

Finally a sound a clear ache spilled from his lips, but he quickly sealed his mouth from letting any of those sounds escape again., "Go to hell." He bit out, smiling once more.

"Aw, you are so sweet…" there was a thundering through the room, for the male was walking clumsily about the room. "I love that…your voice…so wretched with agony. By me or the one your heart yearns for." He asked gently, "I am curious." He teased the teen, slapping him cross the other cheek. Laughing cruelly.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Ciel's voice was thick with certainty, a smile still present on his face. He refused to allow the other pleasure…

"Oh don't….I think I am perfectly knowledgeable in the ways of ones dirty minds, such an unclean child you are." There was faint movement again, moving slowly away from the teen, only to return with a cat-o-nine-tails, whipping it hard against his arm, leaving large welts.

Ciel flinched back, nearly hard enough to pull the chair to the ground, shaking faintly, smile faltering just a tiny bit. "Who are you working for…?" he asked in a hoarse voice, every word of 'unclean' and 'dirty' making him cringe inwardly at the memories that flooded his mind.

Prancing faintly on the floor. "Who do I work for…? A question I can't answer." The executioner of those unclean said in an almost to sweet tone, that was like liquid chocolate. "Those unclean can't know." There was another crack as the whip hit across the teen's chest.

"Hn…" the boy bit his lip hard, visibly trying to curl into himself now. "Shut up…You don't know anything…"

"How so do you believe that I don't know anything, I don't watch those who I tend to clean." He growled deeply, taking the boy's chin into his finger roughly, it was not like the way Sebastian had touched the teen, his touch was soft and gentle, full of something kind, the person who had his chin now was rough and uncaring. "I know more than you…I know that your butler hides from you…Do you?" he purred in a deep voice, leaning back the fingers holding the teen's chin had nails digging into his skin.

"Shut up." Ciel demanded more harsh than normal., something seeming to finally hit a cord. "You wouldn't want me sending him on you. Don't underestimate him. He's a heartless bastard who has to do what I say…" Though as if he didn't fully believe himself, he bit back from saying anything more. 'he just wants to take what I promised him years ago. He is a heartless bastard…'

Laughing loudly, there was some clicking and then a few claps. "That is where you are wrong. He can't come in here, he has already tried. He is paralyzed for the next few hours. He tried to save you; he's not as cold as you believe he is. He really cares for you, did you know that…That is why he hides from you, he doesn't understand what is happening with his own emotions. He is as confused as a human." The male said slapping the boy across the face once on one side then on the other.

Ciel swallowed hard, trying to pull on his restraints just slightly. 'Paralyzed…?'

"What a joke…" he whispered almost to himself. "You wouldn't be able to paralyze him. Do you even know what that thing is?"

'Cares for me…? Demons can't…they can't possess those emotions…he's lying…'

"Of course. A butler, contracted to be with you until you die." Though his words seemed to make since at the same time they didn't give anything away that the murder might know what Sebastian truly was. "The bond between you two has grown stronger, he brought you back more unclean than the first time, and yet it made him feel unnatural to who he truly is. A cold hearted snake, look into his eyes, they will tell you everything. He tries but he can't really hide from you." He said again in a singy songy voice as he pranced around the room in pure delight. "You can't seem to give him what he needs, he wants something you aren't willing to give anyone." He said leaving again welts on the teen's wrists as he pranced around.

"Ah…" The teen flinched harsher than before, finally giving small sounds of pain with every hit. "Just…just what would that be?"

"Isnt that something you are supposed to find out on your own, but I'll give you a hint. Help… he is confused on what he is feeling. Each second he is with you there is something that draws him closer to you, but he doesn't know why…You do though, don't you…" he growled deeply, slapping him with each hit he could with the whip.

Ciel gasped out finally in pain, trying to turn away from the blows, but knew it was impossible because of the way he was chained. "I don't know what you think you know…but my heart belongs to me and you can't possibly understand what you think you do…You know nothing!"

"Tsk tsk, hiding it from me is one thing, but hiding it from yourself." The human growled, nearly falling over at his brief moment of lack of concentration. "Yet, you will never allow him to have something you so willingly want to hand over. You are so much more cold hearted than he is, at least he doesn't understand what he is going through." There was a louder crack but this time it wasn't from the murderer, it was from outside the house. "He tried again, this time differently. He is stubborn; he really wants to get you back. The unclean will never leave though."

Ciel gasped softly at the loud sound, looking stunned at he man's words. "Cold hearted…You're right about that…" he laughed bitterly, a hint of fear in his voice. 'Why do you come for me even now, Sebastian? Our contract had ended, yet you brought me back…Sebastian…'

"Well, he won't be something to worry about for the next few hours. Paralysis is a fickle thing you know, but there is no pain in it." He growled gently, slapping the teen's shoulder this time. He was trying to make the teen ache for his sins the uncleanliness of his soul.

Gasping softly, Ciel bit his lip hard before gritting his teeth. 'If you hurt him…' he thought inwardly, hands clenching into fists to the thought. "You can't hurt him even if you tried." He turned his thought around.

The murderer cackled a loud sound that was supposed to be a laugh but came out like a hienna. "Oh, I can hurt him…just by taking you is hurting him…your marks from my hits, every time I touch you…" he paused only to actually cut the boy's cheek lightly with a blade. "He gets hurt, at the moment he is probably cringing at the pain I am afflicting on you." He growled deeply, taking the boy's chin he kissed where the boy's blood was leaking from his cheek. His lips were harsh and uncaring, unlike the lingering lips of the demon that obeyed the teen. "So unclean, I can smell it."

"Don't touch me!" Ciel jerked back harshly, the kiss finally seeming to afflict more damage than the physical wounds. "Don't EVER touch me." he hissed out, jerking and pulling on his restraints.

"You can't order me around like you do others. I won't obey you." The male said taking a hold of the teen around his neck, his fingers tightening harder on the delicate throat. Nails were starting to dig into his skin. "Don't you see, if I kill you, he will die as well now...not like before…before if I killed you he would have gone back to the underground, but now, now he seems to be attached to you physically, mentally, and spiritually." Moving closer there was a knee right between the teen's legs holding him still.

Ciel choked slightly, trying to pull away but was unable, managing just to get a few words out. "I'll…kill you if you don't get away from me…"

'Don't touch me…'

"I'll kill you…"

'Don't touch him…I won't let you…'

"Oh but see you are wrong there too, I already have you, you can't get away. And he can't save you." There was a slow motion where the murder took his blade and sliced very lightly on his collarbone.

Ciel tried to pull back, gritting his teeth. "You don't seem all that powerful. Manipulative if you ask me. Tell me, what have you been targeting people for?"

"They are so unclean. That is why, and you, you have more pain and confusion. You need to be bled more than them…" he growled gently continuing to give a small line of pain across the teen's collarbone. "It is a shame, you won't be able to see his face when you are dying. It will be priceless…he is as dirty as you are."

"Don't TOUCH him!" Ciel finally snapped, gasping in shock at himself as he did so and jerked back immediately, going silent instantly afterward.

"See, you do care for him…" he mused happily at the way the teen had acted, taking the whip he smacked it as hard as he could against his leg, not only leaving welts this time, there was small traces of blood. "To bad you will never be able to tell him…he is going to die, and what was the last thing you said to him…? I hope it was something good."

Ciel cried out softly at the whip, trying his hardest to curl into himself, trying to ignore what the other was saying. "Shut up…" he whispered, shaking his head a bit.

"So it wasn't very good…his death will be with you always…" he growled his fingers moved so that he was slicing the teen's shoulder. He then walked off prancing. "Unclean unclean, I will clean all unclean." He sang gently.

Ciel shook almost violently in his seat, still more stunned at himself than anything else. 'Sebastian…' shaking his head, he smiled faintly to himself. 'At least you can take my soul now…if I'm going to die here, then I'm okay with that…but if you don't hurry, you aren't going to get my soul before he does…' he thought to himself, feeling the blood drip down his leg just a bit.

Prancing around the room, there was a louder crack. "Oh…he is quite helpless, by the time he is done he will be dead before you are." He said in a still singy voice. "Do you feel him..you should…open your mind, feel him." Sebastian lay on the ground panting and writhing in the study. 'Damn it, how do I get in that house…maybe I am taking this the wrong way, I can't touch it, but maybe…' he forced his body to roll over, many parts of his body were weak and sore from being tossed around and feeling the teen being hurt. Groaning just barely as he got up faster this time then the last few times. The door had been paralyzing him but with each hit he seemed to get control over his powers and get up and walk faster than before.

'Stop Sebastian…' Ciel pleaded in his mind, biting his lower lip hard as he tried to find a way to talk to him. 'If you don't stop, there will be nothing left of your body to fight with…' The boy shook his head faintly, calming his breathing considerably. 'If you let him kill me, then the spell might wear off and you could get in…you could easily handle him and solve these murders once and for all and put the queen's heart at ease…that's first priority.'

There was a channel between the two, Sebastian heard only the last part of what the teen was saying, knowing that he was telling him to give up he shook his head faintly. "No, my lord, you are my first priority." He growled gently through clenched teeth. Shaking hard, he moved standing fully up, his body was weaker than it had been for a while, though not as bad as it was when Ciel found him in the kitchen.

The murderer had been watching the teen, knowing full well that he was concentrating, there was something sudden that hit the man. Taking a long sweep he snapped a smaller whip across the cheek of the teen, a long line of blood appeared with a welt. "Pain, pain…you must be here, to make one clean."

Ciel cried out loudly, not having expected the blow as he was too busy trying to talk to the demon who was trying so desperately to get in. He bit back any further sounds of discomfort, shaking his head before finally yelling out loudly. "Stay away, Sebastian, that is an order!"

Sebastian heard the order, but this time, he paid no head to what he was saying. Gasping sharply he fell against the wall feeling a long strike his young master. Shaking hard he shook his head at his master's word. 'Not how it works, my lord, you are mine now, and I will get you back.

"He can't do that…He is determined…you can't tell him not to, he is a part of you and you a part of him." The murderer said in a soft voice, prancing slightly around the room, moving slowly around the teen he came back around the teen leaning over his back whispering in his ear. "You won't see him, he'll find a way in, but you wont see him, you will be gone. He won't be able to bring you back, he doesn't have the true power right now, especially if he breaks through. He'll be nearly dead." He laughed the last few words, taking a short blade and sliced it against the teen's neck, the lines were small and very faint but they still bled some.

Ciel shook his head, trying to use his shoulder to push the assailant away, gritting his teeth. "You're right…even if you kill me, he will find a way in…and you'll be done for…Do you think I care if I die? I've been there before…"

"And he brought you back, do you know what it will do to him if you die again. He'll come in and then he will be ripped to pieces. A demon's heart can't take that…" he growled deeply staying near his ear, taking a finger he rolled it over his neck. "Give in, you are as unclean as all the rest, you body needs to be cleansed."

Ciel shuddered at the touch, trying his hardest to pull away from how disgusting it felt. "Don't touch me…" he repeated in a lower voice what he had said earlier.

"You don't like it? You are touched every day by someone who is unclean. My hand's are clean." He growled his hand wrapped around the teen's thin throat. "My touch must be as good for you as his…" there was a crack but this time it was different, Sebastian wasn't the one who tried to enter, it was an object. "Oh, he is getting smart…"

Ciel tried to inhale, but the hand around his throat stopped him from doing so as he spoke out slowly. "Get your disgusting hand away from me…"

"My hands are cleaner than anyone else's in this rotten world, don't you know that." He growled pushing the chair back he slammed the teen against the floor. Making sure that it landed hard, making a loud noise in the room. "Disgusting is you."

Ciel gasped out for air, feeling a warmth on the back of his head that made him certain he was bleeding. The boy groaned faintly at the throbbing pain in his head, gritting his teeth as the pounding seemed to get worse every second.

"Oops, did that hurt….good." he growled deeply, slowly he looked over the teen, taking the whip he snapped it across the teen's knee. "Such a shame you said horrible things to you savior."

Ciel growled faintly, the pounding in his head stinging almost unbearably as he struggled openly to the bindings.

There was pounding on the floor as the murderer purposefully stepped harder than ever before; he pranced over to where the teen was. Sebastian nearly cried out in pain as he fell against another wall. 'To get into a place that is a barred from a barrier." Growling deeply he got up and pounded against the door to the house that was keeping the teen inside. "He can't get in…you can't get out."

'Sebastian…' Ciel spoke the name softly in his mind, smirking very faintly to himself as the outside sounds seemed to gradually die away, unable to hear anything but the pounding, and eventually it died out too as he fainted.


	8. His Master, Isolated

The sun was setting and as it did the demon was slowly lurking in the dungeons of the sewers that flowed under the housed in London. He was weaker than he had been a few nights before, when the teen gave him so much energy. Though he had enough strength to get the teen back. Touching the top of where he was with a gloved hand he felt power but this time he wasn't expelled from the house, leaning down before he jumped up and hit the floor hard it was slowly crumbling at the touch.

"Uh-oh" the murderer said prancing off away from where the teen lay, he had been slowly leaving small marks with a pen over his heart, knowing where he was going to let the knife pierce the boy's skin. Moving he met the demon where he was now standing dusting off his black cloths. "You know there is a hole in your floor, you should get someone to fix it." The demon moved over to the human that was hurting his young master. "I think you are to die." He said without a moment to lose he killed the man.

From the ground, a faint sound came from the teenager's frail and slightly bloodied form as Ciel awoke, shifting slightly in his spot. "nng.."

Sebastian walked into the room slowly looking at the teen that was on the ground, bloodied and a mess. Biting his lip he refused to show that he was there, hiding his voice as the murderer's voice. "Awake now are we…Have a good nap?" he asked trying his hardest not to instantly go over and clean and help his young lord. "Your butler tried to get into the house again, he is nearly dead, I hope you know."

"You're lying…" the boy whispered weakly, his voice sounding broken this time as opposed to before. "I know the power he possesses…"

"Oh do you, are you so sure? He isn't as strong as you think then, this house drains people of their power, knocks them unconscious." He said a faint truth in his words, walking over to the young lord, lifting his chair up harshly.

Ciel gasped as the chair was lifted upright, biting back any sound from escaping his lips. 'Sebastian…I know he's got to be lying…'

"I bet he is lying on the ground dying slowly, he's been trying to get you since you were captured." He said gently, touching the blood on the teen's cheek he pulled away gasping as it hurt just to look at the blood as well as touch it.

Ciel shuddered faintly, refusing to make a sound, partially grateful that his eyes weren't showing the hurt and worry they were holding so strongly. "…"

"Ah, yes, you told him not to, didn't you, but how could he not. He has feelings for you…ones that confuse him, make him angry with himself." Sebastian continued for he was actively telling the young lord that he had feelings for him, but not saying them with his own voice. Starting to slowly pace he twirled his pocketwatch's chain with his fingers as he spoke.  
"You don't know him…he wouldn't waste his time…I'm not going to fall for it…he is stronger than that…to have feelings for a creature like me…I know better than most that humans are lowly creatures…Sebastian would never allow himself to sink to such a level…" he whispered.

"Then you are delusional, for he has strong feelings for you that confuse him. He wants to hold you, he wants to kiss you, he wants to try things with you, that a demon shouldn't want. Human emotions aren't something a demon is used to feeling, it is tearing him apart." He said continuing to pace, looking at the teen, he saw the whip, biting his lip he grabbed it slowly letting it slide over the skin of the teen's knee, not actually harming him though. "Why can't you say that you don't have feelings for him, after trying to defend him so?"

'I don't have feelings for him…' he thought in his mind, shuddering at the feel of the whip on his skin, swallowing shakily and waiting for a blow. 'Then why can't I say that…?' Ciel fell silent, seeming to realize something with himself, brows furrowing at his thoughts.

"No…? hmm…then he will die in vain, for it is his feelings for you he continues to try to get in here." He growled deeply, shaking lightly his fingers whitened on the whip, he made no intention to hurt the young lord, he couldn't.

Ciel's lips eventually curled into a soft smile, laughing very gently. 'So that's how it is…I guess the sick bastard is more observant than I am…'

"If you plan to kill me…there's no reason to drag him into it." He spoke out finally. "Go ahead…he'll make quick work of you afterward…and be able to continue with his life as he should…"

"But he won't be able to live without you in his life, that is why he brought you back to life. He wants you, he needs you to be alive." He growled deeply, the whip continued to move across his skin. "Didn't you know that…? The butler doesn't understand his feelings, he knows he needs you, but he doesn't know why…it isn't because of the contract, that he does know."

"Leave him alone…" he whispered almost threateningly to the man whom he thought as still his attacker. "If you do anything to him…Even if I'm dead…I will come back and haunt you."

"I am not doing anything to him, he is doing it himself. He can't help it, he wants to save you more than his own life means to him." He said in a more gentler tone hearing the teen's more forceful tone. "You seem to be a tad defensive over someone you don't care about."

"…" Ciel visibly bit down on his lip, turning his head to the side and refusing to say another word about it.

"Yes, I thought so, is that a bad thing to have feelings for him, does it make you…so unclean more." He cringed slightly at his own words, knowing they cut just as deeply as other words.

"Please stop.." he whispered in a shattered voice, lowering his head and sagging his shoulders.

"Why should I stop…? Isn't that what you want him to do too…?" he asked gently a voice wavering slightly but instantly was back to the murderers, walking away from the teen, only to return. "Do you see him now?" there was a flash and the blindfold was gone, but instead of the murderer being the only one in the room Sebastian was there too. Sebastian manifested an image of the murderer talking, he himself was sat in a chair pretending to look nearly dead.

Ciel's eyes widened, jerking at his bindings. "Se-Sebastian!" He gasped out, shaking heavily. "Sebastian?"

"I got in…" he smiled sadly, his body purposefully shown weakness. "Are you alright?" he asked gently.

The murderer's image laughed meniacly. "See, he wanted into the house, he is nearly all gone."

"Bastard!" Ciel snapped out suddenly at the image of the murderer, jerking hard enough at his bindings to make his wrists bleed raw.

"Ciel…Don't hurt yourself anymore…please." He whispered lightly moving slowly, towards his master, pretending to be seriously hurt, touching Ciel's cheek gently.

The murderer laughed loudly, "Now now, don't touch, you are both unclean. Don't touch him." He growled deeply coming up whipping the butler across the back. The butler didn't move or wince the image had whipped him and he made it look like he was hurt.

Ciel shook, twisting his wrists against the bindings more to try and slip free, severe anger and hurt written across his face. "I'll kill you for doing this to him…" He growled at the murderer.

"Ciel…" Sebastian said in a gentle voice, touching the teen's lips with his fingers. "I disobeyed you…I hope you don't mind." He said laughing as if he wasn't in danger. He was smiling lightly at his master.

The boy seemed to calm at the man's touch, leaning into it slightly. "Sebastian…"

Sebastian smiled gently at the way the young teen seemed to move into his touch. "Are you doing alright…? I am sorry that I could get here sooner." He said shakily, his fingers were covered with gloves.

"I'm not that fragile." He smiled weakly, his heart wrenching at the sight of his butler, causing him to visibly shiver.  
"Mm, no I guess you are not. But you are still bleeding. I can clean you up." He grabbed a handkerchief touching first the teen's neck, slowly wiping it of the blood it had been smeared on it. Sebastian was looking at the blood as he moved it to the handkerchief. 'What am I to do…I want to know how he feels…' he whispered gently closing his eyes only briefly.  
Ciel swallowed shakily, keeping his eyes on the other. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, my lord." He nodded gently, taking the handkerchief slowly moving down his collarbone. His eyes stayed away from the teen, as they had done before the incident.

"Tsk, tsk. What should you two be doing?" The murderer came up behind Sebastian his fingers touching the man's shoulder trying to pull him away, but the demon wouldn't have it.

Ciel glanced at the murderer, eyes narrowing, unconsciously flinching as the man approached.

Sebastian smiled lightly, moving to the teen's cheek his eyes still stayed away from looking at him fully in the eyes. "It is alright, my lord, he can't hurt me. As long as you are safe." The murderer smiled widely, eyes flashing like lightening to the teen, a long knife was rose to strike the butler, but the butler turned around and grabbed the knife and flung it at the far wall. Turning back to the young master, he touched his cheek once more finishing cleaning off his left cheek slowly.  
The boy smiled very faintly, shaking slightly. "Do you need my blood…?"

"No, I will live, Ciel." He smiled gently up at the teen. "You have little amount as it is." He said softly, though he knew that he was perfectly healthy enough to stay on his own without his young master helping.  
"You promised to always be beside me. If you are too stubborn to take my blood and die because of it, I'll never forgive you…" he gave him a warning look.

Sebastian laughed gently, leaning up brushing a stray hair out of the teen's eyes. "I will live, you stubborn lord. I didn't get hurt too bad."

Ciel kept his eyes watching Sebastian, absently licking his lips, shuddering as he tasted a small bit of blood from his lips.  
Sebastian continued to smile, but he felt the young lord shudder making him look up into his eyes, though his own were showing worry and hurt. Though it wasn't physical hurt, it was emotional. The teen had no feelings for him, how was he supposed to act then.

Ciel noticed something different in the eyes of the demon, a strange sort of sensation fluttered through his own chest as his contracted eye shined brightly.

"My lord…I want you out of here..But I don't know if I can…The barrier is still up…" he said softly, looking at the murderer that was still alive. Suddenly his hand came up and slapped himself.

"No you cant go, and I control you." The murderer growled deeply.

"Se-Sebastian?" Ciel's brows furrowed, twisting his wrists painfully once more to try and free himself, eyes shifting immediately to the assailant. "What are you doing to him?"

Sebastian hand moved to grope down the teen's chest, closing his eyes he tried to control his arm, even though he didn't want to, he wanted to see the teen's reaction.

"Just giving him what he wants." The murderer replied.

Ciel gasped shakily, arching against the touch in an unconscious manner. Even now, the butler's touch made heat flow through him. "Don't make him…wh…Stop…" he whispered to the man he thought was controlling Sebastian.

'How dare you force him to…' to what…? He wasn't certain what was going to happen, all he knew was that his heart had begun to beat faster.

Sebastian opened his eyes showing want but also hurt. "You don't want me to stop?" The assailant asked in a skeptical manner, Sebastian was moved up only to capture just under his ear kissing there lightly.

"Sebastian…" he breathed out shakily. He didn't realize just how badly he wanted to feel the demon's touch…Just hours before, he wasn't sure if he would ever be able to feel or see him again…He looked past Sebastian to the murderer, lower lip quivering slightly. "Don't force someone to do what they don't want…not like this…" he whispered, not wanting Sebastian to have to go through something like that…even if he was a demon, forcing something like that on even a devil was one of the worse things to do…

"I am not doing anything he doesn't want…this is his unclean thoughts. What are yours…?" he asked gently, the assailants eyes were sparkling dangerously. Shaking lightly, Sebastian's hands touched Ciel's cheek gently. "If you don't want this I can stop.." the killer smirked widely knowing that the teen didn't want to stop, but the killer wantedto hear it from his own lips. Sebastian's eyes shown that he did want it but it was still slightly hidden in his dark eyes.

Ciel didn't speak, he was trembling faintly, not looking at Sebastian, not wanting him to see how badly he craved his touch. He swallowed hard, sighing shakily.

"Tell me to stop…" Sebastian finally said softly, his fingers caressed against his chin lightly. His eyes shown that he would stop if he was told to, he would find a way.

"Don't let anyone force you to do what you don't wish to…" he whispered faintly, closing his eyes as they threatened to show how badly he wanted to feel the touch, but was prepared to have it taken away.

Sebastian shook his head lightly, "I don't want to….stop…" the last word was as soft as a baby's breath. He said averting his eyes from the teen's look, shaking hard as he leaned up kissing the contracted eye's lid.

Ciel allowed a shaky breath to leave him, licking his lips unconsciously as he thought to himself. 'then don't…'

"I will find a way to stop…just tell me to." He said gently against the brow of his contracted eye, shaking visibly his hand moved to touch the teen's cheek.

Before Ciel knew what he was doing, he whispered two small, hesitant words. "Not…yet…"

Sebastian sucked in a gentle breath and took a hold of the teen's lower back it only took a little bit of force and the teen was out of his restraints and on top of the demon's lap being kissed deeply. The butler's eyes were closed with something he wanted so badly.

'What am I doing…why am I doing this…?' he asked inwardly, reaching a trembling hand to stroke Sebastian's cheek, inhaling slow and steady breaths.

Shaking harder the demon grabbed for something taking the blindfold and slowly wrapping it around his eyes.  
Ciel flinched faintly at being blindfolded again, brows furrowing. "What are you doing…?"

Sebastian shook his head lightly, "I don't know what I will do, what…"

The murderer's voice spoke up easily, "I don't want you to see him when he's touching you, your eyes are already to dirty for seeing him." In truth Sebastian didn't want to see when Ciel was disappointed in him for not stopping. Pulling the teen closer he moved to kiss down the male's chin and neck.

Mewling just barely above a breath, he reached to cautiously touch Sebastian's chest, holding his hands there, wrists still aching. Every muscle aching and sore from being struck time and time again. "Seba…"

Sebastian gave a gentle sound of delight at the touch. Smiling very faintly, he pulled the teen even closer; his fingers were slowly rolling up the teen's back. The demon knew that the young master had been through hell, and yet how vulnerable the boy had looked drew him closer in wanting to take him. Shaking lightly for a moment his movements paused so that he was thinking of what he was doing. Only to start rolling up his back once more.

Ciel trembled nervously, parting his lips to whisper against Sebastian's ear. "I'm sorry you have to do something like this with me…" he spoke the words sincerely. "I know…this isn't something that should be forced…"

Sebastian pulled away from the teen, his eyes placing binds back on the teen, shaking lightly he started to pace, he was biting his lip lightly. Was he doing something wrong, he wanted this but did the young master, pondering over the thought he looked at the teen. "My lord…" he pretended like he had been flung away from the teen by the murderer.

"Tsk tsk, no secrets in this room." The murderer spoke gently. Sebastian then walked back over to the newly tied up teen, touching the teen, he leaned in whispering lightly.

"I want to do this…I don't want to force you…" his voice was soft, gentle, and full of truth.

Ciel swallowed nervously, biting his lip. 'He's hurt himself this badly because of me…I hurt him because he brought me back…will I hurt him again by making him think he's forcing me…?' he thought miserably, suddenly whispering softly. "Please touch me…"

Sebastian did as he was asked, it wasn't an order not really, instantly his hands were rolling down the teen's sides, pulling him close, shaking harder than ever before he felt himself give into his demonic powers. Sparkling pink eyes shown to the dark room, he pushed the teen slowly back his fingers rolled down splaying across the teen's stomach, kissing him lightly his lips slowly moved down his chest, opening the shirt slowly as he did so.

The boy arched to his lips, trying to take in calm and easy breaths, heat swelling through his veins, finally surrendering. "Sebastian…" he whispered the name, shaking faintly.

Sebastian moaned deeply taking in a deep shaky breath he nearly ripped open the shirt to impatient to actually undue his shirt button by button. Growling faintly a demonic sound emitting from his lips, as his lips latched onto the teen's bud.

Ciel cried out softly, arching his back more as he tried to lean in toward the feeling. Panting shakily, he mewled unlike he ever had before.

The demon that usually was hidden was being brought forth be the raw emotion that was thundering through his veins and heart. Shaking visibly as he slowly moved his hand down into the teen's pants. Groaning gently against his nipple, only to move to the other one, mixing sucking and biting, pleasure and pain.

He squirmed at the feeling, body reacting obviously quick to the way the other teased. "Ah-ah…."

Sebastian smiled brightly against the teen's bud, taking hold of the teen's length rubbing it slowly and teasingly. His thumb brushed his tip. Moaning sweetly he rolled his tongue over the teen's bud, his fingers teased and tortured him.

Ciel rolled his hips upward, moaning sweetly for Sebastian, shuddering again. 'You're the most important one…I don't want you to go away because of me…' he said to himself.

Sebastian moaned deeply slowly his hands moved to strip the teen of his clothing, this once he didn't want to fully wait and at the same time he wanted to take him slowly. Groaning he fought back he demon instinct, taking his time slowly moving down kissing the teen's member gently. 'I want you to do this without regrets, this pain will only be for a little while.' He said gently, truthfully unaware what it was going to do to their relationship.

"Se-Sebastian…" he shivered at the contact, feeling every nerve tingle with desire and pure feeling. "I wonder…" he said out loud in a daze, finishing his thought in his mind. 'When did I start feeling differently?'

"Wonder…?" Sebastian leaned back asking what the teen was going to say, curious what he was thinking. What he wanted, what he didn't want. The demon was confused all around, lost in his own emotions and thoughts. Sebastian's hand continued to work on the teen's length slowly. There was something so different about their relationship that seemed to baffle the demon that once didn't care what he was feeling, he only had started to realize what he was feeling with the teen. Did he really want to take his master all the way as vulnerable as he was…? All the demon's movements had stopped for he was deep in thought.

Ciel's frame was trembling slightly, cheeks flushed a bit as he shifted some against his restraints, his heart was going a million miles per hour. "Sebastian…?" he asked in an almost nervous voice, brows furrowing some in worry.

Snapping back to life he felt himself go dormant and his powers to take over his body, laying dormant in his mind for a brief moment, his fingers started to move without question. Leaning over the teen he whispered darkly into his ear. "I've wanted to tell you…I'm sorry...For what I said earlier." He whispered gently meaning not only at the carriage, but what he had said as the murderer. His fingers were slightly slick as one slipped into Ciel slowly.

The boy tensed some to the words, or perhaps the fingers, one couldn't tell just by looking at him. He said nothing, biting his lower lip softly and trusting the devil above him. "…"

Sebastian bit his lip slowly he moved away shaking his head cringing at the thought of what he was doing. 'Do I want to…take him…like this…' his mind and body were in a debate with itself. Instantly taking Ciel by the lower back lifting him easily into a kiss, the demon wanted to see his reaction. The kiss was soft and gentle against Ciel's lips.

He visibly relaxed to the kiss, waiting just a moment before his lips cautiously began to move against Sebastian's testing and experimenting. The words from before had stung him worse than anything the demon had said or done, and the fact they were so unexpected made them sting more. The knowledge that the ones who he had been searching for…the ones who had tormented him just years prior had managed to take him again while he was so vulnerable made him feel more fragile than he ever thought he could…like a frightened child. If he could, he would have clung to the man's frame. He didn't realize how terrifying the thought of never seeing him again would be…not until just now.

Sebastian shuddered at the way the teen was reacting against his kiss, slowly the demon laid the teen down onto his back as carefully as he could as to not hurt him. "I wont hurt you…" he purred gently, slowly undoing his own pants letting himself be fully out of his clothing, leaning over the teen a massive aura surrounding the teen, taking a long second he sucked on his fingers only to slip them into the teen slowly. "Ciel…" he slowly moved his finger into the teen.

Ciel let out a small moan, trying to move his hands against the bindings that held him, wanting to feel the other but was unable to and gave a faint sigh before relaxing again.

Sebastian shuddered lightly as he felt the teen struggle against his restraints. Moving his fingers he stretched the teen's opening slowly. Shaking harder he leaned over the teen whispering gently. "Are you alright…??" he asked gently.

"Don't stop…" he whispered in turn, a partially dazed voice as if he were trying to concentrate on the feeling.

"I am going to for a moment…" he whispered gently smiling gently at his reaction, removing his fingers only to capture his length lightly teasing him slowly, moving up his body he rubbed his tip against Ciel's opening. The demon wanted this, he felt the torment of seeing, feeling, and watching the teen grow. He also knew that his touch could give him pleasure, but not once did he get pleasure back for the actions. He wanted to feel Ciel; he wanted to be the first, above all others he would be first.

Ciel moaned faintly, feeling his pulse threatening to allow his heart to spring from his chest. He wanted desperately to feel the demon, tugging at his restraints again with need, not caring that the way he rubbed against them they made him bleed. "Mn…"

"Stop struggling, you are hurting yourself." The demon purred gently against his ear, moving slightly not into him, actually away from him as he removed the restraint only to move his hands so that they were in front of him, and tied. Shaking hard with want, he allowed the teen to be able to touch him, though his outfit was only open around his member that he was slowly sliding against the opening of Ciel's body.

Ciel's hands immediately reached up to try and touch skin, letting a sound of discomfort leave his lips as his fingers were only met by cloth, tugging at the offending clothing a bit hard.

Sebastian let a sound escape his lips as he undid his outfit slowly allowing the teen to touch his already burning skin, his heart was going quickly millions of miles an hour. Moaning lightly he pushed his tip into his body, closing his eyes tightly he tried to make sure that he didn't know what was going on, the pain that was in his body. Sebastian started kissing him passionately, knowing that he wanted to help him forget the pain.

Ciel's muscles tensed almost defensively around the man, nails accidentally scratching at where the rested on his chest, shaking slightly. "mm.."

"It shouldn't be painful after a moment…" he whispered gently, kissing the teen harder and more passionately, gasping lightly as he pushed slowly further into the young lord. Shaking hard he found his fingers were caressing the soft silkyskin of the teen's member.

His lips parted on a gasp, nails digging in more, moaning out softly as he spread his legs a little more, panting.

Sebastian moaned deeply slipping his tongue into the teen's mouth swirling his tongue slowly around his mouth savoring his taste.

Ciel's breathing was ragged as he tried to focus on the new sensations, tilting his head a bit and brushing his own tongue against the other's, shuddering as he did so.

Sebastian gasped sharply as he felt the young lord react to what he was doing, shaking lightly he moaned deeply. Taking his hands he moved them up and down his smooth chest.

Ciel moaned lightly, suckling experimentingly on Sebastian's tongue at the same time he wiggled down onto his member more, gasping at the feeling.

Sebastian gasped out at the pleasure his body instantly moved up against Ciel's with a soft gentleness that he was taking with him. Moaning softly hiding his louder voice, his tongue thrusted itself into the sucking warmth of Ciel's mouth.

A heavy shudder shot through him at what Sebastian's tongue was doing, turning his head away with a quivering and sweet sound, legs trembling on either side of Sebastian's hips as he took in the new experiences, face more flushed than it had ever been, lips slightly rosy.

Sebastian moaned gently, at feeling the teen move away from his kiss, shaking hard as he felt his body want more from the teen. Shaking, he moved his fingers down he took one leg then the other to wrap them around his hips, shaking lightly he pushed slowly into him, leaving still a few inches out of the teen's body.

"M-more…" Ciel moaned faintly, tightening his grip around his waist, panting softy now as he tried to arch against him.  
"Ciel…I don't want to hurt you…" he whispered gently, for he was holding back every will in his body not to thrust hard into the teen's welcoming tight warmth. His fingers were shaking on the teen's pearly thighs.

"More…" he repeated, pushing down a bit hard onto Sebastian's length, gasping at the feeling.

Sebastian whimpered taking a hold of the teen's hips and made sure that he didn't move again so that he didn't harm him. Moving slowly out of the teen only to move just as slowly back into him, the movement slowly slid him a tad deeper into the teen. "Slow…" he said in a gentle moaning voice.

Ciel's lips parted on a silent sound, leaning his head back against the floor, practically melting to the feeling.  
Smiling gently at the teen's reaction he moved in him again going a tad deeper with each movement, moaning deeply. Taking the young lords slim waist and gently lifted it to receive his next movement that slightly made him go deeper within him. "Mm…" He bit back a loud moan.

Lower lip quivering, a small amount of liquid threatened to drip down Ciel's member as every careful movement Sebastian gave him made his nerves burst time and time again.

Sebastian moaned gently leaning down he pressed his hot lips onto Ciel's lob gently, panting hotly there, as he finally made one more swift soft movement and was into Ciel all the way to the base of his member. "Ar…Are you alright..?" he whispered gently. The demon may have been cold-hearted at one point, this was…he seemed different, he had changed slightly since when the teen was dead and brought back to life.

Ciel made a soft surprised sort of sound at having the demon completely inside of him, though it was neither pained nor pleasured sounding. He nodded slightly, moaning very softly at the heat of his breath.

Sebastian purred gently at the teen's nod only to pull completely out of him. "Ciel…" he growled faintly sucking in his ear lobe, he then returned deeper into the teen by angling his hips slightly.

"Seba-stian!" he gasped out purely in pleasure as the demon rubbed something deep within in that one thrust that caused every nerve to spring to life, leaving him panting as he tried to relax again, having tensed a great amount in pleasure when Sebastian thrust.

Sebastian moaned gently feeling the teen tighten against his thrust, it only made him want to do it more. Taking his time he pulled fully out of the teen only to enter him again but this time a tad faster. Wanting to make the teen weep with want and need.

Ciel cried out again, hips jerking slightly upward as his mouth hung open slightly on pants, never having felt anything like this in his entire life.

A leaf in the wind shakes less than the demon that was towering over the teen. Leaning fully back he thrusted deep into the teen's body, this time he was moving harder within him, making sure that he touched every thing inside the teen. Moaning Sebastian grabbed the teen's hands so that he could move to his fuller extent, knowing that the teen had forgotten about them.

The boy arched upward at the feeling, mewling in surprise as he felt his tip drip down to the place where Sebastian had entered him, blushing slightly while whimpering a bit.

Purring deeply feeling the liquid slide down meeting his member, his finger's instantly dipped and took some of the white cream popping it into his mouth moaning gently at the taste, he thrusted deeper within him. Taking a handful of Ciel's hair his fingers tightening as he moved within the teen, moaning slightly louder as his movements became faster.

"Ah-Ahh…" Ciel tried to push down against the thrusts, trying to speed them up in his usual demanding fashion, legs tightening around Sebastian's hips. "More…" he gasped out.

"My lord…" he panted raggedly, his movements at the word of his young lord got harder, faster, and deeper. "Yes…Ah…" he moaned loudly, his fingers tightening in the teen's hair faintly at the pure pleasure.

The adolescent shifted in his spot a bit, moving in one way some as if testing himself and what felt best, until he gave a startled cry of pleasure, instantly stopping his movements when Sebastian hit his sweet spot directly, causing more liquid to ooze from his aching member which craved for attention. "Don't stop…"

Sebastian moaned gently taking a hand out of the teen's hair only to move slowly down his body to touch the weeping tip of his member. Gasping sharply, he continued to move the same way making sure that he was hitting the spot deep within him hard over and over.

Ciel mewled out needily, rolling his hips upward hard, gasping as it caused Sebastian to brush the spot within him even harder, more of the liquid spilling from his weeping member, making him whimper for more. "Sebastian…"

"Ciel…" he moaned deeply, shaking harder than ever before, grasping the teen's length he caressed it slowly. Biting his lip lightly as he did so, his body was shaking with the need for whatever it was reaching for. The demon was lost on what he was feeling and at the same time he wanted it.

Finally, the boy had given in completely, thrusting up and yet down against the one above him-the only one he would allow this sort of pleasurable sensations to. He cried out several shaky moans and mewls, writhing slightly to the building heat within him, breath harsh and strained now.

The demon purred deeply dipping his head low onto the teen's shoulder, where he was trying to hide gentle sounds of pleasure, his movements were becoming hasty.

"Sebastian…" Ciel whimpered the name very quietly, wishing desperately that he could see or hear him, feeling how close he was to completing, muscles beginning to convulse around the devil.

Sebastian moaned loudly, against the teen's ear, panting harder than ever before. "Yes, my lord…give in to me." he groaned deeply thrusting deeper within his body gasping for air with each movement, his body was aching for release, more than once he had been left without any release, this was his first.

Moaning out shakily, Ciel suddenly tensed, crying out loudly as it became too much and the swelling heat burst from him, muscles tightening around the demon's member and spilling out hard against Sebastian's stomach and chest, head tilted back on a stream of pleasured cries. "Sebastian…!"

Sebastian rode the teen's pleasures until he cried out in pure pleasure, thrusting deeply within in the teen completing for the first time in his existing life. "Ciel!! Ah!!" the hand in the teen's hair tightened immensely. "OH god…" he groaned deeply as his body gave small short jerks within the teen.

Ciel whimpered out at the feeling, shaking uncontrollably at the sensations that overwhelmed him, body still tense beneath Sebastian as his member dripped down more onto the place they met. His lips were parted on soft pants, slowly relaxing against the ground.

Making sure the teen was alright before he slowly left the teen's body, giving a short whimper as he did so. Moving away from the teen the illusion of the murderer was gone, and he was shaking with unwelcome emotions. Taking a hold of his arms he wrapped them around himself, shaking he felt wetness on his cheeks, gasping out in pain. He had forced the teen to do something that wasn't supposed to be forced. There was something about completing in the teen that didn't make it feel as good as it he knew it should have been.

Years of protecting and serving the teen was no longer just working for the teen, this was something different to the demon. He had bonded with the teen more so than ever before, he had entered the teen's body to be fully intimate with him. Shaking lightly, the demon gasped sharply bringing the illusion of the murderer back. He was hating himself for what he had done, what if the teen didn't like what they had done. Making it possible for the murderer to speak, his own body was shivering with hate in himself.

"Oh, did you enjoy being unclean…allowing a demon to touch you…you must be disgusted now." The murderer spoke slowly.

Ciel shook a bit, shifting to curl up some on his side, suddenly feeling ill with how quickly Sebastian had pulled away from him, it made his heart ache. He opened his mouth to speak in a very soft, almost inaudible voice.

"That demon has more of a heart than you will ever know…" he whispered almost to himself, not even attempting to get up. Ciel knew inside that Sebastian didn't want that…sure, he felt safer with the devil than he ever had with anyone else…but whenever he would try to find something in those crimson depths, the emotions were always hidden and closed off from him. There were times that it almost became too unbearable when he would feel the most alone in the world, even with Sebastian there because he never knew what the demon was thinking. Feeling how quickly Sebastian moved away from him, he could have sworn his heart shattered within his chest right there, and he was happy at that moment to have his watering eyes covered.

The boy's entire body ached physically and emotionally from all it had been through for the past day or so, and as he lay there feeling Sebastian's heat leave him, he could feel how truly cold he was. His skin with icy to the touch, and he appeared paler than normal. That feeling he had only felt years before on his birthday…that feeling he told himself he would never allow himself to feel again. That sensation of finally being allowed the comfort of others…and having it torn away so cruelly that you just want to die rather than let your soul be shattered.

Sebastian shuddered moaning faintly. "Ciel, Taking something from you that you should of cherished makes me heartless….I'm not sorry that we didn't…but I am sorry that you will regret it later." The demon whispered gently, taking what the teen was doing on the floor as a bad thing. Taking a deep breath he had the illusion appear and Sebastian moved out of the room still controlling the illusion, he made the assailant take off the blindfold that held the boy. Making the teen completely clean with just a moment of power, Sebastian didn't want him to know that he was truly there; it made his insides turn inside out knowing that the teen really didn't want what he did. 'You did this just to humor me…I'm sorry.' He thought sadly, closing his eyes he let the wetness fall down his cheeks, this unbarring emotion of unhappiness made his eyes leak and his body shake.

The assailant started talking to the teen, "Oh, but you can't say that. He was never here…he will never know…" he whispered into the teen's ear as the male started to prance around the room.

Ciel curled into himself even more, letting the tears fall from his eyes and not caring anymore, as long as Sebastian didn't see him so weak. A faint choked sob left his lips as his eyes shifted slowly up toward the illusion, mismatched orbs completely blank and lifeless now as water fell freely from them.

"If you're going to kill me…then do it." He whispered brokenly, entire frame still trembling and frightened at the thought that everything that had happened…the feeling of Sebastian inside of him, touching him, loving him, was all part of his sick and disturbed mind…Never before had he felt such a pain in his chest, that it made it difficult for him to breathe, let alone speak.

There was a loud crack and the illusion fell over onto the ground eyes open and completely blank Sebastian who looked just as bad as Ciel did, though to Ciel it probably would have looked like exhaustion from the way to get into the house. "He dropped his defenses I came in up through the floor." He spoke in a cracked voice, though he was trying to make it look like he hadn't done anything to the young teen, he had left his shirt open for the teen to see, though he was hiding the marks on his chest with a simple illusion. The teen had left very faint but red marks on his chest; the demon picked up the young lord and cradled him on his chest like a child would if they were afraid of the dark.

"I'm sorry,…" he whispered very sadly not only that he had gotten there late, but that he had gotten out of control. Sebastian's frame shook against his master's, taking a hold of the teen he held him even closer than he had before, his chin was on Ciel's head as a faint tear rolled down his cheek. His demon heart was burning with aching sadness, and heartache. The pain was nearly too intense for the demon from hell, shaking slowly he moved to where he had come into the house.  
"Let's go home…" he whispered lightly, tears streaming down his cheeks slowly and into the teen's hair gradually.

Ciel immediately tried to hide his tears by burying his face into his own arm, acting as if he was afraid to touch him, opening his mouth as if to say something, not speaking until a minute or two had passed. "You're okay…?" he asked, curling into himself as much as he could, whispering very faintly. "I'm sorry…"

"I should be sorry…I didn't mean to…." He whispered his voice trailing off as he walked to the real murderers body, only to hopped into the hole he had made. Continuing on his way under the town, holding the young male as close to his heart as he could, Sebastian's heart was thundering hard against Ciel as he walked. Taking a closer look he kissed the cheek of his young master. "What I said…I meant no harm…" he whispered gently, his eyes turning a deep shade of red of pain and anguish. Oh how he wanted to tell his master that he wanted to try to touch the teen intimately but on the teen's terms.

More tears fell from Ciel's eyes, immediately reaching up to try and cover them again, trembling uncontrollably. "You should have it…" he whispered, "Take it now…take it…"

'It's yours…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry for everything…' In his mind, he screamed in agony, wanting nothing more than to hold onto Sebastian and feel loved without the demon being forced to hold him, but wanting to do so.

"Ciel, take what…?" Sebastian asked sitting down on the side of the platform, cradling the small boy on his lap and holding him close to his chest. There was a gentle noise that was emitted from the demon's lips as he did so, is was like a soft melody never heard before.

The melody was soothing to his ears as he felt his eyes beginning to fall heavy until they slid completely shut. His heart didn't stop pounding as fast as it had been, even as the rest of his body threatened to fall to sleep.

"Ciel…I can't take what isn't yet earned and mine. I will have you, fully willing and wanting before I take anything more from you." He whispered gently, before the melody returned to his voice, it was soft and gentle, sweet and kind. There was nothing able to break the bond between the two. The demon didn't know what he was singing only that it came from deep within his aching chest; it was a mixture of heartache and an emotion that still confused him. An emotion that made him want the teen as his own and no one else's.


	9. His Master, Coping

I'm slowly regathering old chapters that I thought were lost forever...Unfortunately, Warren and I will definitely have to re-write the next chapter, considering we only have a small part of it compared to what was lost. u_u

Also, if anyone is confused about the fic setup, it is most likely due to the fact that these are technically rp posts shared between Warren and myself. I roleplay Ciel (Grell, and the mysterious demon) while he roleplays Sebastian (and in this case, was also the killer and will be Lizzy when she appears.)

On a different note...

I'm currently re-watching Kuroshitsuji as a sort of 'memorial' to this beloved anime. Though the manga is still going, I was rather shocked and irritated to find out about the semi-false season 2. No Ciel and Sebastian? That's not right....-sigh- I can just hope that these two 'new' characters will be our beloved servant and master's reincarnations or something along that line...

* * *

Small, delicate fingers curled into the sheets that accompanied the enormous bed of the young lord's room. His eyes were closed though he wasn't asleep as he appeared to be, but was very deep in thought. His mind wandered to everything that had happened in his short life.

He hadn't managed to sleep at all through the night, feeling uneasy in the silent room he was in. The shallow wounds that had been covering his frail body were forgotten and no longer stung, nor did he care that they were even there. He couldn't manage to pull his mind away from the realization that not only had his demon nearly been killed numerous times because of him, but that he had been selfish enough to allow himself the delight of thinking such pleasurable things about him as he was being injured. The ache in his heart hadn't gone away and was still causing a large amount of discomfort, so much that he was dreading the thought of moving from his cocoon-like bed. How could he even face Sebastian after everything that had happened the day before? The butler had seen every weakness imaginable in him now, and on top of that, he had disgraced him more than he ever planned to. It disgusted him, what the killer had done. Toying with his heart and mind…

Sebastian walked into the room slowly, setting tea down beside the teen's bed, moving slowly he kept his mouth shut as he walked over and opened the curtains to the teen's window. His body was in perfect condition on the outside, on the inside he was torn to pieces. His eyes before coming into the room had still had some amount of wetness in them, he was biting his lip hard enough to bleed so that he didn't collapse and create a commotion, that wasn't his job, that wasn't what the teen would want. The demon knew nothing of what the teen wanted, and deep down he knew that. Taking deep soothing breath he walked over and sat onto the bed of his young lord, brushing some stray hair from his face.

"Unable to sleep, my lord? You slept some in my arms but that was only a brief period of time. Would you like some tea, young one." He asked gently, touching the teen's cheeks with a soft tender gaze. Beautiful red eyes shown nothing but emotion, there was emotions crashing and fighting for the right to be seen.

"I'll take some in my study..." he spoke softly, not yet sitting up. His skin was cold to the touch, almost cold enough to match the chilly air outside. He'd never liked the feeling of being isolated from everyone else. When he was younger and he would have bad dreams or feel alone for some reason, his mother was always there. Even when she was busy or not there, there was always his loyal dog, Sebastian. After that, that intense fear of having nothing had been realized when he was taken into the harsh clutches of those who had tormented him. It became too much to where he eventually resorted to the last thing he could…calling to the darkest depths of hell for help.

"What's in the schedule today…?" he asked, trying his hardest to sound normal, not wanting Sebastian to know he was still hurting beyond belief.

Sebastian shivered at the cold skin of his young lord, leaned down he pressed his body faintly against him. "My lord, are you feeling well…?" the demon had his brows creased as he leaned over the teen. Watching him closely refusing to let him try to escape him.

He was shivering faintly, looking up at Sebastian with tired eyes, quickly look away to try and hide his face in the covers.

Sebastian touched Ciel's chin and pulled him so that he looked at him, his red eyes searched the teen's. Running his other hand over his cheek, trying to warm it, there was something that was tender and full in the touch the demon had.

Ciel felt his heart flutter in his chest as his gaze met Sebastian's, feeling the warmth of his touch. He didn't hide the expression of severe sorrow on his face at how badly he felt for everything that had happened. "Have anymore letters come in?"

"Don't worry about that…" his voice was gentle and full of raw emotion and worry. His eyes were showing emotion, taking the blankets around the teen and he wedged them under the teen pulling him closer against his chest. "You have nothing planned today, I think you should stay in bed, you are ice." Sebastian whispered gently.

"I can't do that. Don't be absurd." He frowned at the thought, though didn't move right away because of the warm beat of the heart beneath his ear.

Sebastian smiled gently his heart skipping a beat slightly as he saw that his teen didn't move away from his touch. "…please…" he whispered gently, almost unwilling to say it louder.

Ciel bit his lip, beginning to try and sit up, only to fall weakly back against Sebastian. Sighing to himself, he reached up a hand to his forehead, realizing that unlike the rest of his body, it was burning up. Without saying anything, he nodded just slightly.

Sebastian watched the teen for a moment before he leaned down about to kiss the younger male, but he paused remembering that the teen told him never to do that, so he only reach up and fondle the bottom lip of the teens lips. "Ci…el…"

Shuddering, Ciel closed his eyes, leaning somewhat into the action, cheeks bright red and flushed.

Sebastian blushed for one of the first times, leaning closer to him he barely brushed his lips against his masters. His eyes closed tightly he slowly leaned away, his fingers staying still on the teen's cheek.

Ciel felt his heart sink in his chest, a faint smile barely lifting his lips. 'So that is all then, isn't it…' he questioned himself silently, lowering his head and allowing his bangs to fall in front of his face. 'he's here because he has to be. Nothing more, nothing less.'

"Ciel…I…" he whispered sadly feeling his heart stall in his chest seeing the teen look down. "I know you didn't want me to kiss you…I couldn't help it…" he whispered gently, holding the young lords cheek still, unable to will himself to fully pull away.

"Things like that…" he closed his eyes tightly, finding it impossible to look Sebastian in the eyes with what had happened the day before. Even though it wasn't really Sebastian, as far as he knew, it was still painful to think that the demon was forced into something that should never be forced. "I just don't want you to do something like that that you don't want to do. That is all."

"Yet, you say that but is it because you don't want me to…or that you are afraid to…" he whispered gently, looking down on the ground, hiding away from the teen's eyes. "You don't want to, and I should understand that…it is just..these thing in me, they tell m…." his voice trailed off and slowly he moved from the teen and he poured some hot water on a rag and placed it on the teen's neck lightly.

Ciel didn't answer, feeling his heartbeat race every time Sebastian was so close. "You hurt yourself trying to get to me, didn't you?"

Sebastian shook his head lightly, moving the warm cloth over the teen's neck. "No, I really didn't. The only thing that hurt was you told me to let you die." His last words sounded almost as if they hadn't come out of his mouth, like it was just the wind whispering.

"It seemed like the only way at the time for you to capture the killer. I was only thinking about putting the queen's agony to rest."

"I don't care about the queen's agony." He growled faintly getting off of the bed to get more hot water on the rag, his fingers were so tight on the rag his knuckles were turning white.

"Sebastian!" Ciel's brows furrowed, tone as if he was shocked Sebastian, or anyone, could say such a thing. "What are you saying?"

Sebastian slowly returned to the teen placing the rag on his chin lightly, "I have nothing to do with the queen, only you are who I Care about." He whispered gently, hiding his eyes from Ciel.

Ciel's lips parted as if to say something, not knowing what he wanted to say, looking somewhat surprised, but not in a bad way. "Because you have to?" he asked, truly wanting an answer.

"No, because I want to." Sebastian said with a hesitant pause at first, his heart was pounding loudly and hard against his chest. The demon's emotions were going wild and he didn't know what to do or say anymore. Was he supposed to say that, or was he supposed to act like he was as emotional as a snail.

Swallowing nervously, the teen looked up slowly at his butler, watching him. "You wouldn't lie to me, would you?"

Sebastian kept his eyes down away from the teen shaking faintly with emotion. "No, my lord, I would never lie to you." He whispered tenderly to the teen, his finger moved from the cloth and rolled up the young lords neck with a gentle touch.

Ciel flushed faintly, looking down. Hesitantly, he reached up a hand to touch the cloth to stop Sebastian's movement. "Sebastian…"

"My lord…?" Sebastian said gently his fingers stalled under the teen's gentle fingers, his eyes stayed firmly at their digits that were touching.

Biting his lip, Ciel slowly leaned forward, blushing furiously and not willing to even attempt to look into the other's eyes. "Stay still for just a moment…"

Sebastian nodded gently, his breathing had stalled in his chest, he was refusing to move in any way. Even his eyes didn't move, or blink, his shaking had stalled completely as he watched the teen from the corner of his eyes.

Ciel leaned in slowly, blue eye watching the male's lips until they fluttered shut, breathing slow and calmly against Sebastian's lips. "Just stay still…" he whispered shakily, obviously frightened or nervous.

Sebastian's breath was completely gone from his lungs as his eyes were open watching him with depth of red. Shaking lightly again, he blushed very faintly on his unnaturally pale cheeks. "I will." His lips barely moved as he spoke.

Shyly, the boy leaned forward until their lips met softly, simply keeping them pressed together just a moment before scooting a little closer, taking in Sebastian's bottom lip to curiously taste it.

Sebastian moaned gently leaning into Ciel's kiss a tad more, his breathing came out in short pants. The fingers that had been on Ciel's neck faintly tightened pulling him a tad closer. Sebastian's hazy red gaze closed at what he was feeling, shaking lightly at the feelings that were swarming around his body.

Ciel allowed himself to be pulled forward a bit, leaning in himself as well, only to fall completely against his chest, pressing his lips harder to his, shaking noticeably.

Sebastian's lowered his free hand to under the teen's butt, pulling him fully on his lap, holding him there. Shaking faintly against the already shaking teen, moaning lightly he pushed and pulled on the teen's lower lip, sucking it in deeply to play with it with his tongue.

Moaning faint, but sweet against the other's lips, Ciel's own hand reached up to Sebastian's face, first touching his cheek, then his brow, fingers tracing over every part of his face he could find feather light.

Gasping sharply at the teen's moan, slowly he layed him onto his back his fingers rolling up his hip and under his night shirt pausing just on his stomach, rubbing his thumb on Ciel's flat pale stomach. Sebastian started shaking a tad harder, as he tried to probe the teen's lips with his tongue, moaning lightly getting the faintest of hints of the teen's taste.

Ciel shuddered at the touch, lips parting willingly to feel more of Sebastian's touch, a soft, seductive sounding mewl leaving his lips on accident.

Thrusting his tongue into Ciel's mouth, swirling his tongue around the teen's mouth feeling his body react fully to the taste. Shaking lightly there was something about the teen's reaction to his kiss drove him crazy.

There was a light creak of a door and Sebastian didn't look up he only was feeling Ciel's touch. Moaning gently at his master under him. Sebastian gasped faintly, his fingers rolled over his teen's stomach keeping him close, but at the same time Sebastian gasped there was another gasp in the room.

"Ciel!!!" Elizabeth was standing there looking at the two, her eyes wide and teary. Sebastian groaned lightly and slowly pulled away from Ciel knowing that the teen wouldn't want to have anyone truly seeing the demon kissing him. He, however, didn't move off of the teen.

Ciel looked slowly over to the voice, seeming partially dazed. "L-Lizzy? What are you doing here?" he began to sit up slightly, looking shocked now.

Elizabeth stormed out of the room and down the hall, her blonde hair was soon wet with tears. Sebastian cringed at the look Ciel was giving moving away from him slowly, eyes starting to get heavy with tears. "Ciel…?" his voice was hurt but at the same time he knew what the teen must be thinking.

Ciel sat there a moment before swallowing shakily, getting quickly up and running after her. "Lizzy, wait!"

Sebastian's eyed where the teen had gone his eyes slowly falling wet tears of sadness. "My lord…" within a moment the butler was moving into the kitchen to put the colder tea away.

Elizabeth was at the bottom of the stairs when Ciel told her to wait. "How could you…with him!?!?!? We haven't even…." The girl was crying hard her finger had pointed to Sebastian as he disappeared into the kitchen.

Lowering his gaze, biting his lip, Ciel slowly shook his head. "Elizabeth, I…Look, I've been thinking for a while anyway…us…maybe it's not the best…" he didn't know what to say. What could he say after his fiancé walked in on something like that?

Elizabeth started crying harder, her hand came up and started to fal down only inchs from Ciel's cheek was their a hand gloved holding the girls. Her other hand came down on the butler's cheek. The butler slowly moved away. Elizabeth cried louder. "What have you been thinking.?!?!?!?!?" Her voice was a shriek in the mansion.

Ciel forced himself to look up at her face, swallowing shakily. "I've wanted to…but I just…can't see you as anything more than a friend…and I think you should be with someone who is in love with you…" he paused a moment as if to look over her reaction. "It was our parent's wishes…but there is nothing holding me to that contract anymore…You should be with someone who is in love with you.

"You love him?!?!" She cried out starting to hit the butler's chest, and all the male did was stand there and take the beating for his young lord, his eyes had been leaking but now they were dry, and darkened with confusion. "He is male!!" She asked turning away from the demon and away from the boy. She was crying harder than any of them had ever seen, her face was pale compared to her dark blue dress. "You don't love me.." she sobbed.

"E-Elizabeth…I do, just…not in the way I should." Ciel reached out a hand to touch her shoulder hesitantly, biting his lip.

Sebastian still didn't hear an answer to the first question she screamed, and he wanted to know but he had yet heard it. Elizabeth flinched at his touch, turning around staring at him. Her voice was now softer than ever before. "Do you love him?" she choked between sobs.

Ciel seemed in panic within himself, immediately looking away from the girl's tear-stricken eyes, finding himself in a sudden very uncomfortable situation. "I…That…that's not the point…I…" Brows furrowing, he took a step back, eyes finding the ground beneath his feet before whispering in a very soft voice. "Yes…"

Sebastian's eyes went exceedingly wide at the answer to the question, there was nothing that he wanted to do more but to take the boy into his arms and hug him and never to let him go, but as he was going to there was a resounding sound and his cheek felt suddenly very pained. Elizabeth was glaring at him through tears. "It is all your fault."

Sebastian looked completely stunned made of stone where he stood, looking down at her he shook his head but then nodded. "I couldn't help but do the same back, Lady Elizabeth." Tears flowing down her cheeks she slapped him again, and raised her hand to do it again. "I hate you!!" She screamed. .

"Lizzy!" Ciel stepped forward between the two, taking her wrist in his hand, the other on her other arm. "Stop this now!"

"I hate him, I can't….you hate me…" she cried taking away her wrists from his grasp. "Is it because I broke your ring before…was it because I put you in danger…" She sobbed backing away from them both, Sebastian's hands touched Ciel's lower back lightly as if to remind him that he was still there to help if needed be.

The boy shook faintly, a hurt look in his eyes as the only surviving family member he had left backed away from him. "Lizzy, please, calm down…I…I don't hate you…I just….I can't love you that way, I…I'm sorry, I don't feel that way…it's nothing you did, I just…"

"Lady Elizabeth, maybe you should go to our spare room and clean up and try to get your thoughts back together." Sebastian suggested in a gentle tone that usually never left his mouth, he knew that the teen would regret something if she left in hysterics and never returned.

"Ciel…I can't be with you, who can I be with…?" she said sadly her hands coming up to her eyes hiding her tears that flowed down her cheeks. "He took you from me…"

Swallowing shakily, Ciel reached into his pocket to take out a tissue, gently taking her hands and beginning to dab at her cheeks. "You are going to find someone who will fall in love with you. I promise you, it just…can't be me. I can't focus on having a wife anyway…I have so many things I have to do, Lizzy…I would let you down time and time again."

"But you love him…?!" She whimpered pathetically her cheeks flowing like a river with tears. Shaking harder now than before, whimpering pathetically. "I love you….why can't you love me?" she cried even harder than before. Sebastian saw how his master was acting and he knew that he would not be able to live with himself if she continued.

"You can't force someone to fall in love, Lizzy…Please…" Ciel's eyes watched her pleadingly, pausing his actions to cup her cheek. "Just…take a deep breath and relax…"

Elizabeth did as he told her and she took a deep breath, her eyes red and puffy from crying. "You could try…" she whispered sadly.

Sebastian shook his head lightly walking up behind Ciel. "My lady, the young lord had tried, but all he could do was find you as a very close friend. You, my lady, are closer than anyone else to the young lord. He just can't find you any more than a very good friend. My lord, is what I say correct?" he asked the young lord in a soft voice, touching the boy's lower back once more.

Ciel didn't look behind him at the butler, but nodded softly.

"People can't control who they're in love with…"

Elizabeth started crying even harder, shaking lightly. "I love you…" she whispered gently, turning away from him. "I think I should go home…I am tired…" she said softly swaying slightly on her feet. The butler was by her side as she fell over, a nearly fainting experience.

"My lord, she should probably go home and sleep…" he said turning to his young lord, watching him gentle emotion filled eyes.

Ciel's expression fell completely as he rushed forward, looking utterly lost. "…Contact…Contact Paula…to come get Lizzy…"

"My lord…" Sebastian slowly let the woman down into Ciel's hand, leaning over he moved to kiss him but decided that he shouldn't because of all the Ciel was going through. Walking away slowly he was replaying what had just happened, the teen had admitted that he loved him. Looking outside he saw the carriage with a woman outside of it. "Paula…?" he said gently bowing his head to the woman. "I need you to bring your carriage to the front door, so my lord can bring Elizabeth to the carriage, she doesn't feel well." He said softly.

The young woman lifted her head to the voice that she was familiar with, an immediate smile on her face as she saw him. "Oh, hello Sebastian." Then her brows furrowed just faintly as if a lightbulb had flickered in her mind. "What's the matter with the young miss?"

"She seems to have a bit of a light head." He said gently, watching the lady for a moment, before waving his hand at the carriage.

"O-oh…" She gasped, looking worried and running to talk to the driver for the carriage, then coming back. "Is she able to come out?"

"The young lord and I will help her." Sebastian said gently, moving slowly back to the mansion walking into the door watching the teen with the lady in his hands it made him unhappy and yet he knew that the teen loved him not her.

"Have you gotten the carriage ready, Sebastian?" Ciel asked in a soft voice, he himself looking more ill than when he had woken up, looking up at the butler with tired eyes.

"Yes, my lord, do you need help?" he asked gently, walking up to the teen, touching his cheek gently. "You need rest." He whispered in a concerned voice. The girl in Ciel's hands moaned gently a pale hand placed on her teary cheek.

Ciel looked down miserably at his cousin, nodding just faintly. "Yes…take her out to her carriage…" his voice was nearly a whisper.

Sebastian nodded, "Do me a pleasure and go lay down, please.." he said in a pleading voice, picking up the girl easily. Lifting her up in his arms, his other hand touched Ciel's cheek lovingly.

Ciel looked up at him just briefly, then looked away again. "Bring my tea to my room after you send them off…I'll be staying in bed today." He took one last look at Elizabeth, then turned to make his way toward the stairs.

"Yes, my lord, thank you." He said gently walking out to the carriage, setting the female down on the seat of the carriage. "Go home my lady, and rest." Sebastian said in a gentle voice. Before walking out of the carriage looking at the other lady, Paula. "Best watch her."

"Oh my…I'll make sure she gets some rest. I wonder if she's coming down with a cold?" Paula asked in concern, looking over the young girl before sliding in beside her. "Thank you. Tell the young lord I send my appreciation." With one last wave, the carriage headed down the road.

The butler bowed his head lightly, moving back inside, walking to the kitchen warming some water. Slowly walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs; knocking gently on the bedroom door. Moving slowly into the room closing the door behind him, he was silent as a mouse as he made his way to the side of the teen's bed. Placing the teen's tea beside his bed. "Ciel, di…" he paused on his words. The demon was so confused on what he was saying or feeling, his heart was pounding as hard as horse's hooves on concrete.

Ciel stared down at his hands that were placed in his lap, eying the ring on his thumb thoughtfully, not even looking up when the butler entered.

Sebastian sat beside the teen touching his cheek lightly, "Did you….How are you feeling…?" the demon asked the young lord, caressing the cheek of his young lord in an almost lover fashion, still his emotions confused him. The butler's eyes were showing vibrant red to the dark room, taking a gentle breath as he leaned close to the teen, trying to see if he was feeling well.

"I think…I'm coming down with something…" Ciel spoke his words soft and carefully, not wanting to reveal the real reason he felt terrible. He had chased away the only family member who was still around often, and he had openly admitted something he should have never admitted.

"Ciel…I…" leaning down he pushed the teen onto his back placing a warm cloth on the teen's forehead. "Lie down." He said gently, kissing the teen's hand gently, placing his hand over his chest, pulling the blanket up around the boy's chin slowly. "My lord, I do believe you shouldn't move from this bed other than to go to the bathroom or to eat."

"Well…" he began, closing his eyes to the soothing touch. "I'm not feeling the need to practice bodily functions right now, and I have no interest in food."

"Good, that mean's plenty of rest, and you will eat at noon." He said softly, his fingers moved to caress the teen's temples, rolling his fingers over them slowly. A soothing hum was starting to escape from his demon lips.

The teenager listened for a minute to the soothing sound before speaking. "Sebastian…" he said softly, glancing off to the side.

"Yes, my lord…" he said in a soft voice, continuing to roll his fingers over the teen's cheek and forehead. Sebastian was using a gentle lullaby trying to sooth the teen's thoughts.

"What will it be like? When you take my soul…" his eyes slipped shut again, entire frame shivering faintly.

Sebastian looked slightly hurt at the question, he knew that was then initial contract that they had but through all that they had been through he still thought he was going to take his soul… shoulders moving from the strictest position sagged slightly in the butler's outfit. "Blissful…" was the only thing he could think of. "And that is the only way it will be." He said after a moment.

"How will it happen?" he asked, turning his gaze upward to the pale ceiling above him. "Tell me…exactly, how will you do it?"

Sebastian shook his head lightly, "I don't wish to discuss it at this moment." He said softly looking away from the teen, his eyes darkening slightly at the conversation choice of the teen. 'He admitted he love..s..me…and he wishs to talk about how I will take his soul…I can't do this…I am so lost.' His head felt like it was going to explode with the confusion building up in his mind. Through everything that they had gone through Ciel had finally come to terms on what he felt, but Sebastian had yet to understand his feelings. Coping with both the teen wanting to talk about death instead of what just happened blew the demon over the cliff of confusion.

Before he could comprehend what he was saying or thinking, Ciel sighed, asking once more. "Sebastian…describe how you will take me…" he worded it incidentally in a way that could mean various things, not even thinking about it. "Please…"

"Touching you gently, here…" the butler rolled his hand over the teen's chest slowly, making sure that his touch was as light as a kitten's sleepy purr. Moving over his heart slowly. "I want to feel your skin burn so hot that you ache for more." He leaned closer kissing right where the teen's heart was beating, smiling faintly he rolled his hand up the teen's nightshirt touching and placing his hand firmly over the teen's heart wanting to feel the life flow through the teen. "Tease you slowly, I want to touch you here." He kissed the teen's ear lightly, leaving a trail of warm breath as he moved down the teen's small neck. "Here…" he whispered hotly.

Ciel's heart sped up noticeably to the small caresses, his breathing changed as well, lashes fluttering slightly against his reddened cheeks, "Really…?" He asked breathily, "Is this really how it'll be…?"

Sebastian purred faintly licking his collarbone gently, feeling the pounding under his hand quicken. Smiling gently, "Wouldn't that be how you want it…me being tender and gentle, slowly making soft caresses over your soft pale skin…" he whispered gently, pulling his lips away to look at the teen's face, seeing a beautiful blush cross over the boy's beautiful pale cheeks.

Ciel's gaze fell to Sebastian's, an expression as if he was questioning himself in his eyes. "I've never seen it in your nature to be tender and gentle. Are you truly able to?" the question was soft, and without doubting himself right away, a delicate hand raised to touch the older man's soft cheek. A hand that could have much resembled a young woman's trembling fingers finding the touch of her new husband's for the first time.

From the time he was a young child to the years of his early teenage life, Ciel had always been an attractive boy, but not in the way most females would find. He had a feminine look about him that he had always found irritating, even when others who didn't know him on a more personal level would find him beautiful. Perhaps it was the memory of his horrifying experience with Viscount Druitt, or perhaps his own inner curiosity of what his own demonic butler found attractive that made him a bit self-conscious on the inside.

The demon leaned into the touch of the child's fingers, giving a gentle purr at the tenderness of the teen's fingers. Taking a moment before he fully opened his eyes again, looking at the teen. "Ciel, only with you am I capable." He said softly, leaning close to him he kissed over his master's right eyebrow, taking a moment to just have his lips on his skin. "Young lord, You said that you loved me earlier…how exactly does that feel like…?" Sebastian wanted to know if his feelings were what Ciel said they were.

Over the years never had the demon felt like he was feeling the human emotions so common to the human. Shaking lightly at the thought that he was in love with someone and not even knowing exactly if that was how he was feeling scared the demon. Years of torment felt like nothing compared to the torture of not knowing what he was feeling.

Ciel seemed taken aback by the question, tensing just slightly. "…"

'So then he has no experience with the emotion…just as I thought…' the boy sighed faintly, feeling a faint twinge in his heart at figuring the devil could have no romantic interest in anyone, let alone himself.

"Your heart speeds up when you aren't paying attention to it…You are willing to give your life to no one but one person…the one person you trust more than even yourself…" His eyes closed slightly, turning them to the side. "You want to see that person more and more…and when they leave even for just a second, you get an overwhelming sense of loneliness…you find yourself wondering constantly what that person is thinking, and are always curious about them, even when you think you know everything there is to know…they never stop shocking you."

Sebastian noticed that the teen looked away from him at the question, watching his lips move to form the words that flowed from them. Shaking lightly, he grabbed the teen's chin with his two fingers, then taking the finger's of his master's hand placing over his heart as it started speeding up. Closing his eyes faintly, he was breathing shakily.

"Is that what I am feeling then? This odd sensations that are flowing through my veins, I worry when you are gone, and when you aren't in front of me. Ordering me what to do, or what not to do. Wanting to stay with your touch on my body." He whispered in the most gentle tone that could come out of the demon's lips. His brows were furrowed, very confused on why the teen wouldn't look at him. "I don't understand the emotion's that have started, but at the same time I don't mind them either though."

Ciel gasped softly as his hand was snatched, lower lip quivering as his large blue eye and violet one watched the male above him. "What are you saying…?" he asked nervously, feeling how quickly and hard his heart was pounding in his chest as thought it wanted to leap out.

Sebastian watched the teen with gentle beautiful eyes, shaking lightly he moved slowly closer to the teen. Pressing his forehead to Ciel's chest lightly wanting to hear his heart; Sebastian couldn't come to say what he was feeling for a few moments. Taking a deep breath slowly, he started to speak in a slow, calm, and kind voice. "I think I…love you…too…" he said almost as if he was a confuse cat tossed in a pin full of friendly and new dogs.

To the words, the teenager felt his heart speed up even more, so much he was certain he could hear his pulse in his ears, just as his face heated considerably. He didn't know what to say or do, never having felt that before. It was a frighteningly wonderful sensation. Instead of speaking, a hand raised nervously to touch the back of the man's neck very gently.

Sebastian closed his eyes to the gentle touch, shaking faintly at the touch only to feel the teen's pulse speed up under his ear. Purring gently the demon kneaded on the teen's shoulder and chest lightly. His breathing had changed lightly at what he was feeling his heart stalling and quickening in his chest.

Ciel bit his lip, pouting very faintly though still blushing tremendously bright. "You're acting like a child." He mumbled stubbornly, though in truth, he wanted nothing more than to melt against the touch.

Sebastian bit his lip lightly looking away slightly from the words. "I will stop if you wish…it is just that these emotion's that you make me feel, confuse me…It is like I when I see you everything changes, whether I was determined to be just as I was before you went into a coma, but I watch you and I feel something so beautiful and confusing." He shuddered lightly closing his eyes, keeping his hand's on the teen's body no matter how much he moved at all. His eyes were feeling exceedingly heavy with the need to sleep.

"…I never told you to move. You're just…acting like a child…" he mumbled, absently shifting in his spot and managing to turn onto his side, though not wanting Sebastian's hands off of him. "…Will you stay here a while until I fall asleep…?"

Sebastian pulled the teen against his chest rolling himself onto his side his arms were fully wrapped around the teen, his fingers were up the teen's nightshirt holding him close. Keeping his eyes closed his breathing was a tad slower, his heart pounding wildly against his chest. "A child…?....hmm…." he smiled very faintly, "I will stay here until you tell me to leave." He said softly kissing the teen's forehead lightly, purring softly the noise was erupted from his lips as he was as happy as a kitten.

Ciel found himself shifting back and more firmly against the man behind him, sighing contently and reaching to faintly touch one of Sebastian's hands. "…Thank you."

Sebastian smiled lightly intertwining his fingers with Ciel's holding him firmly against his chest. "I am proud to be by you as you sleep." He whispered gently into the teen's ear. His own eyes were closed contently at the touch of Ciel's fingers in his.

Within just a matter of seconds, the boy's eyes had grown heavy, melting fully back into his butler's arms until he slowly slid into the deepest depths of sleep.

Sebastian felt the boy melt into his arms, sighing contently at the feeling; he laid his head down on Ciel neck lightly inhaling his beautiful scent. "Ciel…I love you…" he purred gently against his ear, falling deeply into sleep unlike any he had ever known. There was still much that the demon had to learn, but he hoped that the teen would help him on his journey to be aware of things never known to those of demons.

~x~x~x~

Echoing footsteps clattered through the hallways as the household maid bolted through the rooms, looking for someone, or something, a nervous air about her. "Bard!? Finnian!?"

Bard groaned gently at the annoying yell of the maid, walking out of the kitchen with his flame thrower in his hand. "Meirin, what is wrong…?" he asked holding the thrower like a weapon.

Meirin let out a startled sound as she tripped and fell, lunging herself to the man's feet onto the floor. "ow…" she muttered, sitting up slowly before trying to speak. "The-the-there's a carriage that's been found…Out in the storm, it was blown over the cliff's edge! I heard it looked like it belonged to Lady Elizabeth!"

"Uh-oh, do you think the master or Sebastian know about it yet?" he asked slowly putting his flame thrower down, he had been attempting to make some tea with it but he had been failing. For some reason the tea pots kept exploding when the fire touched them, 'maybe fine china can't handle that much heat.' He had thought earlier in the kitchen after the third pot exploded in his face. The male with blonde hair had water running down his body, shaking faintly with the excitement of finally able to use his toy.

"Maybe we should tell them…I heard the lord wasn't feeling well and he would be in bed the rest of the day." He said then his brows furrowed. "I also heard that Lady Elizabeth and him got into a huge argument."

Meirin leaned in with an excited sort of look, much like the one an ecstatic gossiper would wear when hearing amusing news for the first time. "What sort of argument???"

"I don't think their marriage plans worked out…" Finnian chimed in as he walked in carrying one of the garden statues that needed repairing.

"Yeah, I heard that the young lord doesn't love her and wants her to find someone else she can love." The gruffer male said leaning forward as if not to let anyone else hear though everyone was in the kitchen other than Sebastian and Ciel. He smiled brightly, "I hear that there is someone the young lord loves."

"Ho ho ho." Tanaka had a steaming cup of tea in his hands as he watched the people gossip outside the kitchen.

"Oh? Who?Who??" The red headed female leaned in more, biting her lower lip.

Finnian flushed hotly at knowing exactly who Bard was referring to. After all, he had walked in on them twice now in the past in a rather intimate embrace.

"I don't know, I didn't hear who…Finnian do you know?" Bard asked noticing how the teen had been acting as they stood there, and that the young male's face was turning a vibrant red didn't help him in the matter either.

"Uh-uhm…I don't think the young lord would appreciate this sort of gossip." The boy spoke quickly, finding it impossible to make eye contact with any of the three.

"Come on, Fin, you can tell us…" Bard said but he had his flame thrower back in his hands as if using it as a threat to the young male.

Finnian squeaked softly, jumping back and accidentally hitting the wall hard enough to break through, causing a large hole to form and the boy to look horrified. "I saw…a few days ago…" he paused, biting his lip. "Uhm…have any of you noticed that the young lord and Sebastian have seemed to be spending more…time together…since they've returned?"

Bard shook his head lightly, looking at the young male. "It doesn't seem like it is anymore than what it usually is. He gets him dressed, he makes him meals, he serves him tea. He is usually with the young lord anyways. Why…?? Are you saying that Sebastian and the lord are…" he placed his hands together and intertwined his fingers with his own. The male looked thoroughly confused at how they could be, the butler had always been by the side of the young lord, and he didn't think anything of it.

The blonde younger male bit his lip, leaning in to whisper barely above a breath. "I walked in on them a few days ago…um…" Biting his lip, Finnian immediately looked away, squirming in his spot. "…Cuddling."

"They were cuddling…?" the older male looked confused and astonished at what the younger male had said. "Are you sure that the young lord didn't have anything on him and Sebastian didn't fall on him accidentally and was getting up…?"

Flushing hotly, he bit his lip. "Oh…no…they were definitely being…" he tried to find the right word. "Intimate…"

"So the young lord is in love with Sebastian…? That doesn't make sense." The male said confused.

Meirin gasped at the news, gripping the broom in her hand so tightly that it was surprising it didn't snap in two. "The young master and S-Sebastian!? That can't be!"

Finnian swallowed nervously, nodding his head a bit. "I saw it…"

"No way…! He couldn't be…The young lord just appreciates all the things that Sebastian does so he gave him a hug." The male said, the flame thrower spurting a small amount of flames into the air. He was so lost, how could two men love each other in such a way…? The mans head was going in circles around questions.

Finnian shook his head, frowning slightly. "I know what I saw! They were doing other things!" at his own words, he blushed more, glancing to the maid who had currently had a nosebleed.

"That can't be…" The male started to pace more and more. There was a loud pop in the room and Tanaka was to his tall height.

"The master and the butler have grown a bound so much stronger than either of them expected, There is no way to change tha…" another loud pop and the male went back to sleep sitting on the floor.

Finnian nodded softly, smiling very oddly. "Well…then we should be happy for them, right?"

The older male looked confused, nodding lightly he took up his flame thrower. "Should we tell them about Elizabeth now or in a bit?" he asked Meirin.

"O-Oh!" Meirin gasped, having completely forgotten. "We should hurry!" snatching both Bard and Finnian's hand, tucking Tanaka under her arm, she bolted for the room.

Bard gasped lightly at being pulled by the small woman, blinking a few times he didn't realize how strong she was and at the same time he was afraid of her tripping.

In the room Sebastian murmured something gentle in the teen's ear, kissing his cheek lightly purring faintly at having the teen so close. His fingers moved slowly over the teen's him loving the feel of him so close to him.

A loud thundering set of footsteps suddenly barged into the room, nearly tripping and flinging the three males she had hold of to the floor, but somehow managed to steady herself. "Young master! We have terrible news!"

The young boy tucked so closely to Sebastian shifted slightly, sitting up slowly with a faint frown, looking over his shoulder.

Sebastian sighed faintly having been watching the snow fall even harder outside the window, just past the young teen's ear. 'Snow: a way to hide the evil underneath.' Sebastian thought knowing that soon, maybe not at this exact moment, there would be fresh redness to the white purity. Something about the snow slowly seemed to change; death was drifting over the snow. Innocence has little meaning to death. That was well known to almost everywhere.

Sebastian didn't move fully at the barge of people in his master's room, until a moment after the teen, taking his time to remove his hand from the teen's shirt without anyone noticing where it was. He didn't want to move from the young lord's side but knew he should for he had a terrible feeling that it was going to bring the teen to hysterics. For moments before when he woke he felt a disturbance in the air, just like the night that the first killing had happened.

Meirin took a moment to stare openly at the sight before her. Indeed, the two seemed to be pressed together quite lovingly. Finnian glanced over to the others before looking back at Ciel and Sebastian and speaking in a soft tone. "We received news that a carriage much like miss Elizabeth's was seen…the carriage had gone over the cliff…we don't know if it was hers or not…"

Listening to the words, Ciel's brows furrowed and he sat up more almost instantly, fingers curling into the sheets. "Sebastian…" he began as if to tell him to inspect it.

"Yes, my lord. Stay in bed." He whispered hotly in his ear lightly giving his ear a quick kiss. His eyes sparked fiery red at the others to disappear from the room. He'll know if he does.' Sebastian had hoped that it was someone else's carriage that went over the cliff, but there was little possibility of that. The black butler was looking at his master as an obedient servant would.

Bard took the head and walked very quickly out of the room, cigarette in his mouth as he did so, he couldn't believe what he had seen. The two in the room had been lying together, they were intimate. Sebastian slowly slid out from under the covers, touching the teen's hand that was tight on the sheets. "I'll be back soon." He said softly slipping out of the bed taking a warm cloth and placing it on the teen's neck lightly.

Ciel was biting his lip, and hard, nodding just faintly as he stared down at his lap, trembling very faintly. "Hurry…" he whispered.

"Yes, my lord." the butler took the teen and laid him fully down on his back. "Lay down." He said and with that the demon was out of the room and down the hall within seconds, he was quick when he arrived at the scene of the accident. There were tire tracks that flew off of the road and off of the cliff. It looked as if the wind caught their carriage and blew them off course without truly realizing it; the carriage was already off of land. Looking over the cliff he saw a million pieces of wood. Taking out a long handkerchief he flicked it so that it was a long colored sheet. Slowly he stepped off of the cliff touching the bottom with a light step.

"OH, dear, death had fun." Sebastian said making soft 'tsking' noises as he walked closer to where two girls were strewn apart from the carriage. A gruesome ending was what had happened. Both the girls were dead that was obvious. But where the carriage driver went had escaped the demon that was looking around the accident.

Shaking his head he picked up Elizabeth and carried her dripping body off of the sight where they had died. Then going back for her lady in waiting, bringing her back to where Elizabeth was now set. Looking down at the blood covered ladies, he looked around to see if death was still about trying to take the driver with them. 'What a mess for such a little girl. Couldn't he have been a tad cleaner?' Sebastian asked himself. The young lady was gut up in many ways, sticks and splinters were cutting through her body, and it seemed like there wasn't any part of her that wasn't marked. "Ciel…I.." he started out loud. 'Will you stray away from me now; now that she is gone…will you allow my heart so many aches.' He thought sadly looking at the girl. Picking her up slowly with a tender touch, he made sure that she was wrapped in a sheet that he made with a handkerchief. The blood was leaking through the sheet but that didn't bother the butler to horribly bad, he knew that as long as the teen had her body, he would be alright with being a tad bloody. He had yet to move from the scene for he was just looking down at the girl; his heart was slowly breaking because he thought that the teen was not going to be fully happy again.

The soft crunching of snow could be heard from behind the demon as he was approached by the same shade of red in the form of the crazed death god.

"Ahh, who could have predicted something like this? Just minutes ago the little girl was so cheerful, wasn't she?" Came the joyful voice form behind, pausing just steps from the lifeless bodies and the demon towering over them. A sadistic smile curled Grell's lips as he gazed down upon the evidence of death's cruelty. "If you hadn't frightened away the young lady, with just an hour more, the ladies would have gotten stranded, the girls would have simply frozen to death. They would have simply drifted away into a peaceful slumber…they wouldn't have gone through something so horrific." he giggled darkly, prancing to the other side of Sebastian, a bright smile upon his face. "But you knew that, didn't you. Ah, Sebby, you've been waiting a long time for this moment, haven't you? You're such a selfish boy."

"Grell, why don't you leave?" Sebastian said in a gruff voice keeping his eyes away from the devils handyman. Taking a step forward he pulled Elizabeth into his arms a tad tighter. Moving around the other demon stepping, he jumped up out of the cavern of death. Walking quickly and quietly away, he hadn't left before making sure that another sheet was over the lady in waiting's dead body. Standing on the white ground he walked quickly away from the accident. Taking quick, hesitant steps closer to the mansion. Sebastian kept his face straight, and although his shirt was getting stained he would try to get it back to the way it was as soon as he got home. The young lord was going to be devastated by what had happened; Sebastian knew that.

Grell giggled again, sighing to himself as he watched Sebastian leave. "So stubborn to admit your feelings like always, Sebby…" Shaking his head, he approached Paula's cold, dead form.

Ciel gazed out the window from his room, watching the harsh winds and snow violently jolting through the once clear sky as he awaited the return of his butler. It was quiet, and the sinking feeling in his chest was only growing. 'Where could that man be?'

The wind was whipping around the butlers tail coat, as well as the frail dead young lady that dangled in his arms. He was a black dot in the white blazing storm, the blue dress had turned slightly purple with the blood that had been falling from her body before the freezing weather froze her blood from moving. Moving as quickly as possible he was at the house of his master's, opening the door easily to walk inside he slid it closed almost immediately after opening it.

Closing his deep red eyes for a moment before he walked slowly to one of the many spare rooms, laying the girl on the bed covering her up completely with a blanket. Brushing his body off of all that was on it. Opening his eyes, he slowly slid out of the room walking to his masters room, walking in he bowed low.

"My lord, why aren't you laying down…?" his eyes were dark as they had hoped that the child would have listened to what he had said for once.

"Well?" Ciel looked up to meet with the devil's gaze, a hint of worry in his weary eyes. "What was the problem? Tell me what you found."

Sebastian kept a cool look he made sure that there was nothing on his face that couldn't give anything away. He knew that his lord needed to know and he was nearly afraid to tell him what was wrong. Taking in a deep breath he slowly looked down at his master.

"I am sorry my lord, I have bad news." The demon kept his face and expressions as cool and collected as much as possible. His eyes stayed connected with his masters' and he wasn't planning on looking away no matter what would happen. Things were worse at one point and only the demon was able to help him, Sebastian hoped this was one of those times.

Sebastian didn't move from his spot, for he knew what was going to happen once he told his master what had happened. Looking straight at his master staring deep within his eyes, his lips didn't even move into a playful smile, he didn't try to tease his master. His look was as serious as ever before.

"Ciel, I have a great grievance to tell you, that your fiancé's carriage fell off of the cliff this afternoon and it…killed all that were in it." He finished finally waiting for his master to react, he stood as still as a statue waiting for the young lord to say something or do something, anything would be alright to the demon.

The young Phantomhive stood still, as still as his butler and wore a shocked face. His heart seemed to stop all together before the words completely sank in. Before he realized, he ran past his butler, unable to breathe at all when it felt as though every ounce of air had been snatched from him. It couldn't have been true. Surely it was a lie? But Sebastian wouldn't…

"Lizzy!" He called out once he found his way outside of the mansion, snow and wind whirring around him as if millions of tiny hands were gripping at his insides. 'This can't happen, not again…' he panicked inwardly, not knowing where he was running to until he tripped, falling with his hands out in front of him into the freezing snow.

Sebastian walked to his master who was outside, taking a hold of Ciel's body holding him close to his body. Walking slowly back into the mansion he made sure that his master was at least warm, wrapping a blanket around his masters' body. Kneeling in front of the boy, he brushed of the white snow from his clothing.

"Master, you must wait. If you die you won't be able to say goodbye to Elizabeth or bury her. And you aren't well right now, going out into freezing weather would not be wise." He whispered in a gentle tone taking a towel he wiped his master's hands clean of snow. Sighing faintly he looked up at his master with warm red eyes, watching him lightly.

"She can't return to you, not alive, but you can say goodbye to her body, if you wish. If not I will bury her in the morning without your words." He spoke softly slowly standing up his hands were still holding his master as still as possible. Leaning down he moved brushing a stray strand of hair from the teen's eyes, leaning a tad closer he kissed the cold lips of his master's lips.

Ciel gazed blankly in front of him, not saying anything. His eyes were lifeless at the moment, and he allowed all of his thoughts to flee from his mind, not even realizing the faint trembling of his limbs. His skin was cold from the snow, and the glow of his right eye seemed to have grown faint.

Sebastian took Ciel into his arms and slowly pulled him towards the fire setting him on the chair he kneeled beside Ciel taking his fingers in his gloved ones rubbing his hands together trying to warm them, leaning in he blew hot breath onto his fingers. Closing his eyes carefully then opened them once more, leaning up he used one of his hand to run over Ciel's right eye. 'It seems to have hurt him just as I suspected.' Sebastian thought softly and depressingly. Brushing Ciel's hair from his face, the butlers eyes seemed to be as gentle as ever. He felt that the young male's heart had stalled in his chest, he had lost another member and last member of his family.

"Sebastian…" Ciel whispered brokenly, not moving away from Sebastian's touch, but not leaning into it either. "Did you retrieve the body…? I wish to see her."

"I knew you would want to my lord, she is in a spare room covered up by a blanket. Do you wish me to clean her up before you go and see her?" The black butler asked with a gentle voice, touching all over the boys face as if memorizing his features. He was between his master's legs, as he had been cleaning his master off. Leaning up he brushed the wetness out of his master's hair.

"No. She would want me to." He spoke in a gentle tone, looking just past Sebastian's shoulder. "Take me to her, Sebastian." Ciel Phantomhive stood once more. His heartbeat was very faint in his chest and his breathing calm.

Sebastian stood up slowly brushing off his black pants he touched his masters shoulder. Looking down at him with a gentle look, he took a step back as he spoke in an obedient tone.

"As you wish, My Lord." His touch moved away from his master, his face was a cool and calm as ever before. Walking up the stairs and down the hall stopping at the top of the stairs, turning around he watched his master. His own body seemed heavy but at the same time it was light. The woman was gone and wouldn't make trouble anymore, but his masters own heart barely beat in his chest for he lost the only thing that was close to family left. Sebastian had lost the boy that he had fallen for, he was a fallen demon, fallen so deep in human emotions it hurt feeling what the teen was feeling.

"Lord Phantomhive…?"

Fetch me some water…and a cloth…" he whispered, pushing the door to the spare room open to spot the covered form on the bed. Hesitantly, he approached it without knowing what to expect.

"Yes, My Lord." Taking a hesitant step away from his master and the door he quickly fetched some water, though on the way back he paused outside the door just to see if the master wanted to fully see what had happened with his own eyes. That was the least he could do.

The moment his butler had stepped away, the young master took slow and easy strides toward his ex-fiancé, pausing only a moment to uncover her face. It seemed to finally hit him. His shoulders shook faintly and his eyes immediately welled with tears, reaching a trembling hand to touch her once bright cheeks.

"Lizzy…You were going to find someone worthy to love you. Remember? You shouldn't have to be here right now." He spoke barely above a whisper, a gentle smile upon his smooth lips. Without bothering to care of what it would do to the cloth, he lightly wiped some of the blood from across her soft skin of her lips, sighing shakily. Leaning down, he carefully brushed his lips over hers for the first time, his hand travelling lower as he did so to retrieve her left hand from underneath the cover, and slipped his family ring over her ring finger before pulling away to look at her once more.

"This is yours, Lizzy. It's what you've been waiting for all of these years." Closing his eyes, both of his hands lifted to cover his eyes in attempt to will himself to stop crying.

Sebastian watched his master closely through the crack in the wall and deep down he wanted to run into the room and stop his master for fawning and crying over the dead girl but he knew that it would help his master's heart if he did what he was doing. Things were different in the master he seemed to be showing more emotion than before he died. The demon knew there was something special between the two that were in the room, but there was something special in his and his master relationship as well.

Things had gone wrong since Angela had come along, that horrible woman that did nothing but harm the two since they had first saw her being whipped by her old master. Sebastian was shaking faintly fighting the urge of his true form from showing before his master. Taking a deep breath he slid into the room with his master who was crying and the dead young lady on the bed.

"My Lord, water and cloths, as you asked for." He bowed his head as he placed the water and cloths beside the bed in range of his master to reach them when he so desired. The snow outside whipped and whipped against the window until finally it swung open to flower the what looked like sleeping girl with its' white innocence. A blanket of cold was starting over her already cold body. Walking coolly to the window Sebastian closed it only to stay where he stood and make sure that it didn't open again. He was watching his master with the gentle red eyes as he always did, even when Ciel was unaware of it, the demon was always watching over him.

For one the first times since they had created their contract, two nearly silent words escaped the boy's lips as he took up one of the cloths, getting it damp to begin to wipe down his cousin's face of any red that may have been showing.

"Thank you…"

He continued to watch her with tear stricken cheeks, until finally he bowed slightly to the form, touching her face one last time and turning to leave the room.

Sebastian watched his master, watching him leave he slowly slid to the young woman who had died young. Covering her face once more with a white sheet he left the room, closing the door quietly. It was as if he was closing a chapter in life before him. Closing his eyes as he heard the door finally click completely closed.


	10. note on story

So that all of you know, due to some unfortunate circumstances, I will no longer be updating Seeking the Consequences on . However, if you read this story and still wish for updates, I will be glad to email you upcoming chapters.

Just leave a comment or PM saying that you want updates, and I will gladly send the future chapters to you.

Thank you,

Loveinallshades


	11. Notice and Good News!

Wow, long time no visit, FFNet. Honestly, I'm surprised I managed to hunt up the information to get back onto this account.

Alright, so, to put it simply, a lot has happened over the past several months to stop these from being updated. However, I'm happy to say otherwise now. Both Nameless Bond and Seeking the Consequences will be rewritten and updated, starting in January.

This account is no longer in use, and in a few days will be deleted.

My new user can be found here: fanfiction .net/u/2550618/DreamingSilverfox ((Nameless Bond will be posted under this user))

My writing partner's new user can be found here: fanfiction .net/u/1418467/Hikaru_Hitachiin26 ((Seeking the Consequences will be poster under this user))

I hope that everyone is doing well, and as I said, these fanfics will be updated starting January.

Til then


End file.
